A Good Share of Lifes
by Sea Pony
Summary: 10 years after the events of A Good Share of Dreams, Discord return after his mysterious dissapearance eleven years ago, he will start events that could change the face of Equestria forever. Follow Winter Song a thirteen years old filly who live with her mother and aunts the bearers of harmony in a world on the verge of war as she learn what it's mean being an elementalist.
1. Introduction

A good share of lifes, Chapter 1: Introduction

Ponyville, also called the town of harmony, has seen a lot of heroes in it's history. The first one was Apple Smith, when she was merely a young filly she was brave enough to explore the dreaded Everfree forest and by doing that, she discovered the zap apples that have saved her family from starvation. After that, there was no hero for a while, that is before Twilight Sparkle princess of friendship, came to town.

Though at the time she was only the protégée of princess Celestia, but her and her friends purge Luna from her dark side, emprison the spirit of chaos in stone, freed Cadence of her prison, so the princess of love could defeat the queen of the changelings with her husband and finally give the crystal heart to the empire and destroy Sombra.

But there was another hero he didn't acomplish as much as the elements but left his mark in the hearts of the six young heroes. Peace Dreamer, he only was here in Ponyville for one full year, in his time he fell in love with the element of kindness and was going to marry her.

Unfortunately a few weeks before the wedding, on the same day the princess Twilight Sparkle made her ascencion. He foolishly provoke his nemesis in duel, Time Skip, he was a member of the infamous Soul Reapers, the last rebels from a war that end three thousand years ago.

In the fight Peace Dreamer was able to kill Time Skip but in doing so he lose his life leaving Fluttershy alone to raise her newborn child. That were I came in, I don't know how but that night I was in White Tail Woods and I was caught in the cross-fire of the two mortal ennemies.

I was able to survive, but I lose all memories of my past. The next morning I woke up in the house of a stranger that I later came to call my mom, I was first shock of my form of a filly for a strange reason I don't understand anymore, Fluttershy was extremely kind to adopt me, I know she knew me before the accident but she could have place me in a orphanage, but instead she raise me without asking anything in return.

Anyway back on the topic, I am not what you would call 'normal' for one thing my mother is a national hero, my grandmothers are a couple of filly foolers one is call North Arrow who is most knowed by the name of Daring Do and the other is a mute author of the serie her wife starring in called Maria Ink.

My uncle is a black dragon call Johny Claw, he can look like a dragon that would bring the end of the world at first glance but he's a real softie once you know him. I consider all the close friends of my mom like my honorary aunts.

And my sister is the daughter of Peace Dreamer and have a strange ability to throw fire with her horn and heal any wounds, for that the ponies came to call her 'the Phoenix'. Not that I'm not strange either. I'm also an elementalist, I have the ability to control all type of water.

Water, ice, mist, rain you name it and I can do it, but that not all of it. I can also hypnotize ponies by singing the right words, mom made me promise to only use it in an emergency since I use it on Twist to have half of the candy in Bonbon's shop.

Bonbon was not that happy that I tried to steal her candies but Twist didn't seem that bothered that I tried to control her mind and Lyra was even intrigued by my voice. After that incident the ponies also gave me a name, 'The sea pony' since it's say in the legends they could sing to lurk the ponies.

Sweetie Belle wanted to be my proffesor of singing so I could be a star but I refuse the offer. What the point when you can just order the ponies to like you? There no chalenge at all and beside I don't think Meek Sky and mom could handle the fame these two are the shyest ponies I know.

I mean I'm not that social myself but I can certainly stand up for myself even if I'm only thirteen years old. I had to since Meek Sky wouldn't defend herself because of her shyness and as a big sister it's my duty to protect her.

And I had my share of bullies who tried to tease me because they through I was a stuck up since I often talk in prench, It's not really my fault that my native tongue happen to be the one that the elite of Canterlot use for being 'fancy'.

``Woah! That was a long introduction Winty Songy! But I'm not sure I can write all of that in the article for the moonlight express.`` Said my very pink aunt, I groan in frustration.

``_Tu_ _ne pouvais pas me le dire avant?_`` she glance at me with a strange expression, right I tend to forget that some of my aunts didn't take the time to learn prench like Rarity or mom. ``Nevermind, you can just use the part about me and my sister since she would probably shy away at the first glance of your camera.``

``Okie doki lockie!``

``Why did Luna chose you for this arleady?`` I raise a eyebrow at her in question

``Because I know everypony in ponyville of course!`` She grin excitedly, well I guess I can see the sense in that.

``And why is she and her journal, sudenly interest in Ponyville?`` I ask suspiciously.

``Because that was the most interesting thing to talk about of course!`` She exclaim eagerly.

``In big they have nothing better to do right now.`` I said flatly.

``Yep! Well I have to go I'm sure Cranky have tons of fun stories to share he's such a laugh!``

``I'm not sure-`` I was interupted by the sound of a closing door as the party mare zip at a speed that would make jealous the new rainbow colored captain of the wonderbolt. My cell phone began to to shake furiously as soon as I began to relax. My eyes shot wide, school will begin in a few minutes we need to go right now!

``Meek Sky! _Vient en bas_, we will be late for school quick!`` A loud 'eep' was heard before a midnight blue unicorn a little smaller than me came rushing from the stairs, we began to run side to side in direction of the school, I hope we won't be late Meek don't need more attention than she arleady have.

**Winter Song note: **_Here we go the sequel to A Good Share of Dreams! Also if you're wondering why the sequel is rated teen instead of mature like the first one ii's because I realised really quickly that writting clop was really not my thing._


	2. The Plan Is In Motion

A good share of lifes, Chapter 2: The plan is in motion

**Three thousands and thirty one years ago**

_``Ahahaha look at you the mighty author defeated by a couple of angels and gardians you train yourself, how pathetic.`` Infinitus smirk at the now frail body of the creator of the world. ``Bring the machine!``_

_However a angel charge at him furiosuly trying to protect her lord. ``You will die traitor bastard!`` However the white wolf merely smirk and lift his paw which had a bracelet made of soul catchers. A loud cracking sound was heard as a huge beam of lightning hit the foolish young warrior. Sending him dead on the ground his body still twiching, the energy of the dead angel remplish the soul catchers he just use._

_``Pathetic, you should have made them learn to not chew more that they can, soldier distract the little worshippers while we extract the sparks out of Authors.``_

_``Yes sir!`` the soldiers of all races salute him and charge in the mass of fighting man and woman. A huge machine pushed by trolls came in view._

_``Any last words old man?``_

_``You don't know what you're doing! Withtout me the world will fall into anarchy!`` The wolf hit him in the chest in rage._

_``Were not animals that you can push around anymore! That was milennia ago! You're reign is no longer neccesary. I admit through your power will be useful to our new era, now begin the process!`` The machine emit a hum and several gems were glowing on the two giant pillars of steel._

_Author scream in pain as is spiritual energy was suck out of him, in the middle of the two pillars a huge ball of green light was forming. ``Ah! You have even more energy than I through, but your sparks need a new name since it not yours anymore. Mmh how about Editor? Yes it perfect.``_

_``AAAAAAHHH!``_

_``Oh these screams are unberable but it will all be worth it`` He grin sadistically, the body of the elder fell back on the ground as the last drop of power was suck out of him. ``It's time for a new world to begin!`` He approach the giant spark and speak he resist the urge to jump around like a child at the prospect of having this power in hand._

_``I wish for a world more pure and peacefull, were no one is threat above the other!`` In responce the giant glowing soul emit a loud hum and began so bright that Infinitus and the trolls present had to cover their eyes._

_A huge beam of energy was send in the middle of the battlefield as soon as it struck the ground it became destory anything in a explosion of light. ``What!? This isn't what I wish!`` The explosion only expand engulfing all Oasis._

``AHHHHHHH!`` Infinitus woke up screaming and panting in his bed sweating bullets. He scowl as he remember his vivid memory. ``This time will be different I promise, this time we will have our paradise.`` He said with a grim expression.

'Sunny days' was trotting in a town, her royal guards was waiting at the exit for the first signal of danger. This little town was supposely call 'welcome town' welcome for what she had no idea but a settlement like that is not suppose to appear out of nowhere like without her permission no less.

She was disguise as a simple unicorn with a pink mane nopony alive except Star Swirl the bearded would regonize her original form. She had to admit this look like a nice town if not a little... Lifeless she could see some ponies but they were all standing in a same spot and staring blankly in front of them.

She admit she was a little creep out but in the millenia she rule she saw a lot of stranger things, this would not stop her. She trot to a merchant of instrument. ``Hello good sir do you know where is the mayor of this-`` She was interupted as the pony stop to stare blankly and gain a joyous expression.

``Hello m'am what can I do for you?!`` Celestia was good to sense a pony emotions with her magic, she could see the expression of happiness seem genuine but she felt no emotion, none at all, which disturb her a little, even the most stoic of her guards show emotions any living being had emotions so why did he show none?

``I just said-``

``Oh! You're a mage! I could use of your service you see I lose a golden guitar, a dragon through it would be fun to hord it in his lair, I would recompense you for your service of course.``

``What? But I don't have time to-`` Before she could fisnish her sentence a huge square appear in her face she nearly yelp in shock, after she calm down she read what was on it.

_Do you accept this quest?_

_-Yes No_

Something was telling Celestia this was not a normal town at all and whatever was happening must have been what was Time Skip had tried to warn her about ten years ago.

'_Why are we in the old ruins arleady?'_

``I told you I had a friend here who would help you to have a new body for your type of service, and why are you complaining? I trough you liked the evil looking places, you pratically lived in one for two years.``

'_I don't like evil places! The only reason I was there was because of the elements of harmony.'_

``You could fool me with how clichée you can be.``

'_What did you say?!' _Nightmare said clearly offended.

``Oh! Look we're here`` The draconesus in the body of a royal guard said, in front of them was a simple paint of a stallion drinking in a wine glass, but minor features could be seen to prove that he wasn't normal at all, like the fact that the liquid inside was more thick and darker than normal red wine, his lifeless eyes and a pair of fangs.

'_Don't tell me we made all th_is road for this drama queen'

``Like your one to talk miss 'the night will last forever!'``

'_Hey! Try to be traped in the moon with a emo who cried each night about how she miss her sister for a thousand years and tell me you wouldn't want to make everypony pay for being imprison there for so long!'_

``But I through you were only consious a few hours by centuries?``

'_It's a figure of speech! Now can we get out of here?'_ she ask impatiently

``But we didn't free our friend here.``

'_Erg why would I want to share my magic with somepony who never even fully completed his plan before being beat?'_

``Do I need to remind you than none of us suceed in our plans either?``

'_...Shut up, you could at least have tried to find Sombra at least he's cool'_

``Yeah but I have better plans than ally myself with somepony who will stand here waiting for the elements to beat him.``

'_Isn't it exactly what you did when you through the elements couldn't beat you?'_

``...Well maybe we were all a little stupid in our time of glory, but I dont think it's the moments for that how about we greet our ally?`` Discord stomp a hoof on the groud and the paint came to life. The pony in the picture fell of his imprison face first.

``Whoa that not the best way to wake up`` He look around and notice the stallion grinning before, him. ``Hey wassap dude! Do I know you from somewhere?``

'_The elders kill me now'_ The dark voice groan in the head of Discord.

``Do you know anyone else with this magnificent voice?`` He respond smugly.

``Hum, John de Lancie?``

``No! It's Discord, remember?`` He said becoming a little exasperate.

``Oh yeah man make much more sense! So what ya doing visiting little ol' me?``

``We will conquer Equestria but we need somepony like you, sir Muertro Tiritero, you are a legend among vamponies, the first one that could conquer Griffonya with your army of ghouls and keep your reign for five years, but with Nightmare Moon by your side you could become the master of a land even more prostigious, Equestria`` The lips of the dead stallion twitch before a wide grin appear on his smile.

``You got a deal my dear friend, no one will ever laugh at me again for my forty six past failures! Ahahahahah!``

'_Wow Discord! It look like we're going to win this time.' _The dark mare muttered sarcastically.


	3. Grass Grow Birds Sing and Equestria Fly?

A good share of lifes, Chapter 3: Grass grow, birds sing and Equestria... Fly?

Me and my sister was sitting under a tree relaxing as the other colts and fillies play, we were never really the social type we usually just stay together, I guess that what happen when your the daughter of Fluttershy. I tense up when I noticed a colt aproach us smirking.

``Well, well, well, if isn't the filly fooler.`` He said mockingly.

``Oh, what are you doing here _dirt_ pony?``

``Well at least I'm not a freak who like the same gender.``

``Well if 'normal' _C'est etre come toi_, I prefer to be a freak like princess Twilight.`` We glare harshly at each other for a few, second the entire playground was silent Cherilee look at us and roll her eyes.

``*snort* Ahahahahahah!`` We laugh uncontrollably and the whole playground either groan or sigh in relief at our display.

``So how you doing cousin?`` I ask him, Meek Sky was silent as ever but I saw a ghost of a smile as she watch us.

``It could be better, mom gave us so many homework yesterday I barely had sleep.`` Bolero Apple was the son of Big Macintosh and Cherilee, they where married a few years ago, aparently Apple Bloom was one of the reasons they were together, a story about 'love poisson' whatever that is, so because of that she was his best mare for the wedding.

A lot of ponies don't believe he's relate to the Apple family because of his lack of accent, but that because Cherilee made sure to make him learn proper Equestrian. A little like Fleur de Lys did for me when I wasn't able to speak Equestrian ``What about you did you had dificulty?``

My eyes dart to left and right nervousely. ``_Peut être?`` _He gave me a flat look.

``Meek Sky did it for you didn't she?``

``I don't know what you're talking about!`` I said with a sheepish smile.

``Seriously Winter? You should stop to profit of your sister`` He scold me.

``O-oh I don't m-mind at all I like to do math`` Meek Sky said shyly.

``But if she don't work she won't learn anything! And she will be in trouble when she search for a job!``

``Pff are you serious Bolero? with my awesome abilities I could easily become something cool, like I dunno a bounty hunter! _Je deviendrai une heroine_, by eradicating crimes. _Ou je pourai chanter_, with Sweetie belle, with my voice ability everypony would instantly like me.``

``That cheating!`` He said frustrate with me.

``_Il n'y a pas the de triche dans le jeu de la vie._`` I reply smugly.

``And stop talking fancy! We don't understand half of what you're saying. If you continue to don't take things seriously like that it will backfire later!`` Bolero glare becominf celarly annoyed by my antics.

``It's not my fault if I'm-`` A really creepy voice behind us cut me off in my speech, sending chill down our spine.

``Did somepony said 'fire'?`` We turn around and we saw Meek Sky, only her mane and tail was literally on fire, she had a growing smirk and her eyes would even scare Rainbow Dash.

``Oh hay, she return in her Phoenix state! that not good at all.`` Before we could react 'Phoenix' threw a ball of fire in the tree we were just sitting under.

``Yes fire! It's so pretty, more, more!`` The foals ran in all direction screaming at how she 'become insane' she began to threw fire in all she esteem was flamable like the grass, or the flowers. When I recovered from my shock at the quick change of situation I creat a huge ball of water above her head and drop it she was instantly shock out of her insanity. And after that I threw ice on the tree frozing all of it.

``_J'espere que_...That was...Enough`` I said betwen pant creating so much water and ice in two single shot took a lot out of me, I look at the tree. `` Heheh maybe a little...Too much``

Cherilee came runing and saw the damage we done. She sigh and put a hoof on her tample. ``I think you two should go home for the day.`` At our hurt expression she hastily said. ``Don't worry I know about you're...Ah condition Meek Sky and I know you were trying your best to help Winter Song. But I think the foals will be a little scare for a while after your display.``

This lift up our spirit a little but not too much we silently trot a few students gave us disaproval glares as we quit the school heads low.

``I'm so sorry Winter I should't have lost control like this!``

``Hey It's ok, It's wasn't your fault.``

``But it is! My psy told me I should at least lit one fire by week to sastify my obsession so It don't explode like that. But I was so ocupied to take care of the poor duck who cripple her wing and-``

``Shh, It's ok Meek I forgive you ok? Everything alright, you can't be perfect, that your big sister job.`` She giggle a little at me.

``You always know how to reassure me, I know you act like a tuff but I know underneath your just a big softie.``

I blush as my sister nuzzle me, I was about to shove her away to be so mushy but I got to admit her soft fur felt nice. Our moment was interupt when the entire ground began to shake me and Meek feel on the ground with a yelp.

What the hay was happening? There didn't have a earthquake in Equestria since the Earth ponies prostetation for the salary, but this one was way more violent.

In space a lone satelite was slowly drifting around the round planet but an aura of magic made sure that the vision was always on the country of Equestria, inside was an old man with a blue costume on it was stars of all shapes and bells on his hat.

Star Swirl the bearded look down at Equestria and saw huge cracks that was slowly separating Equestria from Griffonya.

``By the four I knew this reign of Peace couldn't last much longer, I know I promise the princess to take my retirement but Equestria need me now.`` He cast a buble of oxigen and protection field around himself before opening the door and let himself fall in direction of Equestria.

The fire was dancing around him as he narrow his eyes in concentration, if is protection fail now he would be burned to death but he knew what he was doing he was after all a master of magic.

Princess Luna night guards was on full alert as soon as they felt the earthquake Luna was scanning the entire land with her stars. And she felt something abnormal. ``No It's not possible`` She muttered in shock.

``Guards pass the message somepony or something is trying to send Equestria skyward`` She said grimly over the decade she adapt her speech to mach the modern era.

``But an entire country?! That impossi-``

``It not time to discuss what is possible or not! Just rely the message to the four other alicorns and the staff!`` She said her patience on the edge.

``Yes ma'am!`` He salute and the thestral quickly flew off the balcony to rely her message.

``I don't know who you think you are to dare attack us, whoever you are, but you will soon find it's not a bright idea to angered Equestria.`` The princess of the night show conviction in her eyes. And she trot back inside she wasn't usually awake at this hour but she had to make an exception since Celestia was still on her excursion.

``Twilight and Epona are both inexperience as rulers, I had hope they wouldn't have to participate in a war so soon.`` She said grimly to herself, this would be a long day.


	4. Twilight's Duties

A good share of lifes, Chapter 4: Twilight's duty

A knocking sound interupt the princess of Ponyville from her studies about eartquakes, since Equestria shook, knocking almost half of her books on the ground in the process she had studied non-stop to know the source.

She use her magic to open the door and was surprise to see a thestral at her door. ``Can I help you?``

``Princess Luna want to see you in Canterlot imediatly.`` She gasp in concern if the princess want to see her it's was no doubt about the earthquake.

``Do you have a cariage?`` She ask use of how Celestia summon her.

``No sorry but Luna was said to be very quick so she's assume you would fly with me but if you want I can-`` Twilight could imediatly say it's was a rooky with how he was nervous to disapoint her.

``It will not be neccesarry, let's go we shouldn't make Luna wait too long.`` The thestral nervously nod and flew off, Twilight quickly open her wings and flap them to follow the guard. She wonder why Luna didn't send one of her personal royal guard, she had a nostalgic smile as she remember the first time Celestia present her to them.

**9 years ago**

_Twilight slowly push the two giant golden doors of the throne room, there sitting in her throne with all her grace was the princess of the day. ``You said you want to see me princess?`` For a second she could swear she saw the ghost of a smirk on Celestia face, but it's quickly disapear._

_``Twilight I got to think and I through you should have your own set of royal guard.`` _

_``W-what?! But why? Cadance and Epona don't have their guards. So why me?`` She question with an raise of her brow._

_``Cadance have your brother and an entire empire to protect her and Epona is not a princess, she didn't want to rule like us, so she renounce to her title and is now simply a duchesse, I don't blame her for it she didn't have a choice like you she was born into royalty and I'm happy she made her choice instead of enduring a role she didn't want, althrough I sometime wonder if she renouce because of her lazyness`` She look at her student who was still listening._

_``Oh I was starting to ramble I am? The thing is you're a princess more importantly you're the elements of magic and for that you're more important than myself.``_

_``Nothing is more important than you!`` Twilight said in shock at what her mentor was saying, the princess laugh at that._

_``Twilight a kingdom is not important for is ruler, the ruler is just there to protect their subjects, without them a ruler is not worth anything, the same thing apply to the gods, Twilight there one thing I alway been scare when Luna was banished to the moon.``_

_The princess scare? that was blasphemy to the ear of Twilight but she ask. ``And what was it princess?``_

_``I was scare to become greedy of power and become a second nightmare, at the time there would have been nopony to stop me if that happened, that one of the reason why I gave the elements to you and your friends instead of using them again and surprinsingly you use them better than I could ever have. So if ever anything happen I want to have your own military at your command.``_

_``But I'm sure you would never-`` Celestia raise her hoof to silence her._

_``Not only for that Twilight, after the disaparence of one of Discord sparks I think it would be wise to have your allies, he's not the type to use the same tricks twice and there must been a reason why he took so much precautions this time.``_

_``I-I understand princess I just hope I will never have to order an attack.`` she said as her ears was laying flat on her head._

_``Me too Twilight I really hope you will never have to, but I think we made them wait long enough, here is the friendship guards!`` As soon as she said that the two door re-open, Twilight wonder how her guard would be different, the guards of the day look normal but the ones of the night are really different maybe they would be dragony! She always wanted to see this race of crossbreed betwen ponies and dragons she always want to study their magic._

_Her answer came as the ponies came in purple armour, but they were regular, earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns which she was at first disapoint, but she quickly realise there was a difference when they all enter to salute their new princess._

_Almost all the guards she ever saw were strong looking stallions, but the friendship guards were the exact oposite, every single one of them were...Females , blondes mares with very long mane and body that could be mistaken for models, in fact some of them look a lot like the mares that was singing at her coronation._

_``Eh princess? Why there only...`` She trail off._

_``Mares?`` Twilight nod in confirmation. ``Well you see a lot and I mean a lot of mares want to become guards and well there was no more place for them I had to chose the stronger which in most cases are the stallion, but that not the only reason.``_

_``What is the other reason princess?`` Twilight was a little offend that the princess wouldn't allow mares in her guards but didn't show it, she knew her logic was more or less logical, but while it's true that stallions where stronger physically, everypony knew that mares were better at controlling magic than the opposite gender._

_It a well know fact that females are stonger in the inside and stallions on the outside and since magic was a power that come from within us. It was logical that stallions would be less competent in this subject. And that was why that the majority of the ruler were females in Equestria. That and the fact that the herds of their animal ancestors were also lead by females._

_``Well you see my student, I know of you're homosexuality`` The princess couldn't contain her grin anymore._

_``I-I'm sorry princess I know you must think I'm disgusting`` The princess instanly lost her humour._

_``Why in the world would you think that Twilight?!``_

_``S-some ponies says that the gods hate gays and your basicaly that.`` Surprising Twilight Celestia laugh._

_``Twilight do you believe these stupid bigots? I know Author the creator of the world himself and he married thousands of homosexual in the past! In fact one of my best friends was a lesbian like you Twilight.``_

_``A-are you talking about M-Maria?``_

_``I'm not surprise you meet her she's the mother of the element of kindness if I recall.`` Twilight nod in response._

_``Twilight the type of gods that judge someone for something like that are the types who are locked into the wasteland, so you don't have to worry about what gender you like`` Twilight hug her teacher happy that everything was alright but then a question pass throug her head._

_She look at her new guards who was pretending they didn't heard a thing. ``But why are they just mares?`` Celestia amuse expression quickly return, she look at the guard and back at Twilight._

_``As royal guard they must please their princesses in anyway they can.`` Twilight look at princess confuse the princess put her mouth a centimeter away of her student's ear and whispered. ``Every. Single. Possible. Way``_

_The message click in Twilight mind and she flush like a tomato ``P-princess! You can't be serious!`` The only response she receive was her teacher laughter and a few bedroom eyes from her new guards._

Twilight blush at the memory, for the first years she didn't call the guards for _that _service since she was still with Brew Blade her zebra fillyfriend at the time, but after a while the training of Brew was lacking because of her always visiting Twilight.

So when Shining Armour threatened to expulse her from the guards they had to break up, they knew she wouldn't resist to come back seeing Twilight otherwise, the lavender alicorn didn't talk to her brother for almost five months after that, but now she forgave him she knew he was only acting as a profesional.

And well the next few years some night were more lonely than other especially on her heat cycle and the guards were _very _good at what they were doing, Twilight almost suspect one of the criteria to become guard was 'be a good laid' but that would just be ridiculous on a CV.

``Princess are you alright you seem a little flush we can stop if you want.`` She almost didn't heard him with all the heavy rain and thunders but it's was enought to snap her out of her memories, right she had more important thing to think righ now, she told herself.

``No I will be fine! let's speed up a bit, we're almost here!`` She scream to be heard above the sound, The destral nod mutely and flap his bat wings faster, with Twilight not far behind.


	5. The Five Alicorns

A good share of lifes, Chapter 5: The five alicorns

Celestia had search for hours for the source of all this, she had found the mayor but he only greet her and order her to see other folks to acomplish some 'quests' but then a giant earthquake had shook all her land as soon as it was over she flew to Canterlot.

As she arrive she saw that all the night guards were on high alert, she was sastified. It's was the first time Luna's duties was this important since her return and she had a perfect control of the situation. She saw in the distange her protégé joined by a thestral flying in direction of the castle.

Luna had all planed, she couldn't help but to feel proud of her little sister she was as level head as before her banishement. She entered the hall of history were she kept the elements before she gave them to Twilight and where all the most important parts of Equestria's history was showed in the windows.

Twilight burst through the door just a second after her, Celestia could see her sister, niece and daughter were all arleady waiting for her, she inwardly sigh as she saw her daughter, she had long laced socks with her nightcap still on her in the corner of her mouth some saliva was clearly visible.

She sometime wonder how Epona, daughter of the ruler of the day and the Doctor could be so different from her parents. Well at leasts she take her paperworks seriously...Most of the time.

``*Yawn* So auntie Luna why are we all here? I would like to return in my comfy bed the sooner the better`` The lazy duchesse complain, Luna ignore her by begining her speech.

``As you're all aware there been a earthquake a few hours ago, we confirm no earth ponies wish to start a rebellion agasin't us so it's must be somepony or something else.``

``But what does this have to do with me? *yawn* I'm a duchess. I only do paperworks.`` Cadance look at her with a expression of jealousy, how she miss when all her worries where paperwoks and learning about the magic of love.

Now she had a entire empire to rule, it's was not easy especially the first years, It's was hard enough for Celestia to adapt Luna to the modern Equestria, now imagine an entire nation that have been missing for a thousand years. There was almost a riot when they learn that inter-species relashionships were now accepted, she suddered at the memory.

``Because you're an alicorn and like it or not we will need all the help we can have.``

``But I'm the weakest alicorn of the five of us! I will be useless! Can't I just go back to bed like any sane pony?`` She whine.

``Thou art a infuserable little-``

``Luna! That my daughter you're talking about!`` Celestia said with a scowl at her little sister. ``I know she's lazy but it's not a reason to throw a tantrum.``

Luna huff in response, Cadance was the next to speak, ``What I want to know is why I had to leave my husband alone when I could be having a sexy night with him.`` The other alicorn look at her strangely. ``What? I'm the princess of love, what did you expect?``

``What my sister-in-law trying to say is how can we help?`` Ask the princess of friendship trying to break the awkward silence.

``Nothing for now, but we must be alert for when we learn who is behind all this so I created these five necklaces.`` She levitated five necklace on each of them was a midnight blue gem. ``I created with the basics of the travel spell of Epona, as soon as you have news this thing will teleport us here, but be warn it only good for one use, so be sure it's a good information.``

``Wait, why are we using this instead of just calling on the phone?`` Ask Twilight.

``Something is interfering with our reception and as I remember Spike is having is first dragon hibernation am I right?`` Ask Luna

``Yes he began two years ago and will not wake up for another three years.``

``So our best way of communicate quickly right now is these objects, we should be able to counter the interference in two or three day maximum, but I prefer to not rely too much on technology right now. Normally I would ask all of you to just stay in the castle, but the empire will need of Cadence. And Twilight must stay close of the elements and their bearers at all time, there are high chances we will need them.``

The other four princesses and duchesse nod in understandment, Epona was just happy she didn't have to work right now. ``Me and Celestia will attend the court with the Earthquake there must be a lot of ponies complaining for property damages.``

Just when the ponies throught the chaos of the day was over another violent earhtquake shook the land and this time Equestria was really send skyward and was slowly lifting just above the clouds.

The master of chaos look at his handywork with sastifaction. ``Phase 1 is over, let's begin phase 2 my dear Tiritero, you can begin to make your ghouls as I prepare the preparations but remember don't eat any souls except the plants and animals.``

``Yes, yes dude, I know we don't want to definitly kill the ponies because that not cool at all, I'm evil but not a that point Disco, and a kingdom without it's subjects is not worth the chalenge``

``It's Discord not Disco`` The master of chaos said annoy with the vampony.

``Whatever floats your boat man.`` With that he ran to an insane speed out of the Everfree forest.

``No wonder the vampony race is almost exctinguish with idiots like that, oh well I'm sure he will create sweet chaos and that all it matter.`` He cackle as he rub his hand together.

To anypony who didn't know better they would through that a shooting star to was going to impact on the quiet town of Ponyville, but the most observant could see it's was a unicorn more precisely Star Swirl the bearded, probably the oldest pony still alive in Equestria.

The old stallion scratch his beard in confussion as he was about to crash at a speed that would likely crush every bone of any normal pony. ``Weird, my magic was suppose to make me land to where the element of magic is, which is Celestia the last time I check so why I'm making my way to this rural town?`` He shrug before he envelope himself in a aura of magic and levitate himself to slow his fall.

He land on all four with a thud sending dust everywhere. All his scanning spells point to a single giant tree which confused him more, he later notice that a library was constructed inside of it.``Mmph, did this old nag finally retired herself like she wanted to? I woudn't be surprise she chose a library she always love knowledge when she was a filly.`` He chuckle to himself.

He knock politely on the red door, after a few second he heard hoofsteps and the door was envelope in a purple aura. His jaw fell at what he saw. ``Another alicorn?! Who are you and what have you done with the elements?!`` He ask with harsh authority.

``Excuse me whoever you are, but I can't simply let any stranger see the elements of harmony like that. It would be iresponsible of me, so if you don't have anything else to do with this library I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave`` That voice... He would recognise that voice anywhere he saw her before he was lauched in space but she was merely a little filly back then, learning magic under Celestia.

``Twilight Sparkle?!``


	6. The Master of Chaos Is Back

A good share of lifes, Chapter 6: The master of chaos is back

Fluttershy was comforting Meek Sky the earthquake had scared her, the poor little filly was trembling in her mother embrace. She heard somepony hitting softly something.

``Winter Song, what are you doing back there?`` She ask in a soft voice.

``The T.V Is not working mom! All the channels are just snow, _je_ _vais manquer mon emission_!``

``Is it this anime you don't stop to talk about? You know I don't like you watch these things it's always about pointless violence.``

``Oh come on it's just fiction it don't hurt anypony.`` Well technically in our world, the word fiction is a thing to take with a grain of salt, with how much the elders gods create new worlds each years, there a probability that the things in this anime did happen in an alternate reality, but we don't need to think about that.

``I'm just scare you will try to take exemple of this, you know violence don't solve anything.``

``That not what aunt Dash told me about Cadence's wedding.`` I replied to my mom

``T-that was different.`` Fluttershy said nervousely. ``We were under attack and...These are not things a filly your age should worry about`` She said regaining a little of her confidence.

``Awww fine, _est-ce que je peu jouer aux jeux video a la place?!``_ I ask exitedly.

``Even after all these years you still have resemblances to when you were still Dream`` She muttered to herself.

``What was that mom?`` I stare curiously, I only hear something about 'Dream'.

``Oh nothing sweetie you can go play but not these things rate for mature you know your going to be too scare to sleep to night if you play them.``

``Mooom that was years ago I'm a grown up filly now!`` I whine.

``No mean no, you will just have to play a less violent game.`` I sigh in disappointement, mom is really protective sometimes and that saying something since I am too, maybe I had gone too far a few times through, like that time when Pound Cake tried to be friend with Meek Sky.

_``Hey Meek! Carrot Cake and me need another player for our team of dodgeball you wanna play?`` The colt ask to the younger filly. The playground of the school house was in full action as the foals ran and laugh everywhere_

_``Oh I-I don't think s-so, I'm not a fan of sport.``_

_``Aw come on we don't expect you to be the best we just need somepony else and you don't do anything except looking at these flowers.``_

_``I'm n-not sure I just w-want to relax before our test.`` She replied shyly hiding herself behind her pink and green mane, Seeing her resolution break Pound Cake continue his persuasion._

_``We will be gentle first we promise come in our team and-`` He was interupt as a Pegasus slam his back to a wall._

_``She said no, let my little sis alone, colt`` I said with venom._

_``Your sister is not you propiety she can defend herself!``_

_``No she can't because she's shy and scare of everypony she don't know, that why I have to protect her from foals who try to take advantage of that, like you.`` I grab him and threw him on the grass. ``Now get out before you become this wall.`` I said before touching the wall of the schoolhouse wich instantly turn to ice around where my hoof was. Pound Cake instantly run off his tail betwen his leg._

Yeah just maybe, I think the cakes began to charge us more bits for a while after that day, but they evetually forgave me. The entire ground began to shake again several bird houses fell and the entire house was now full of critters in panic.

Oh what with Equestria today!? Wait is that clouds I see on the grounds? It seem like all the clouds was making their way to the ground of Ponyville, but after a few seconds I realise it's was Equestria that was flying...What the hay?

Discord was making his way, humming a tune, to Ponyville with Tiritero. ``Ok now you can drink some blood. but take somepony that will not be missed for the next few days. When you ghoulify a pony put Nightmare Moon into the empty body. Oh and before I forget you should take a unicorn, if not she will not stop bitching for not having magic``

``Don't worry pal I have all this, I made this all the time when I was free.``

``Good in the meantime I will take my body back, this guard body serve me for this long but I need all my magic for the next phase.`` Discord open his mout wide before some blue spectral substance came out of it, as soon as it was over the body feel on the ground panting hard.

``Ow my head what happened?`` The vampony stallion look at him scratching his chin, this guard had a pair of wings and Discord said she want a unicorn, he shrug. ``Aw, I'm sure she will not be that mad if she's in the body of a Pegasus.``

With this through he charge for the kill, the stallion had barely time to react before blood was pouring from his neck. ``Ahhhhh!`` With the fact that the guard woke up from a hibernation of eleven years. He was totally disoriented and had no chance agaisnt the simplest of foes.

When he was dead Muerto Tiritero wait for the soul to quit the body before, putting Nightmare Moon inside. He watch as the wounds heal themself at a abnormal speed and Finally the tyrant of the moon woke up she look at her new bulky Pegasus body and did the only logical thing if a mare woke up in a genderswapped body, she scream.

``I will kill you damn vampony!``

Discord blink as he woke up in his familiar body, ``Ah It's good to be home.`` He look around, ``Well I espected to be back in stone, attached with chain on a table in a creepy dark room work too.`` He chuckle to himself, he sanp his finger to see it did nothing he tried two other time with no success.

``An anti-teleport spell, clever Celestia and It's look like she enchant the chains agaisn't my magic too, but she forgot one thing.`` He snap his fingers again and he was miniature to the size of a cat. The chains fell on the table when they were not holding anything anymore. ``I can change the form of anything.`` He cakle as he sneak out of the room he open a small crack on the door to see if there was guards.

He saw that there was guard but where not exactly concentrate on him they were probably looking outside of the castle for anyone that could have cause the earthquake the irony that the culprit was just under their nose was not lose on Discord and he chucke to himself.

``That will be even more easy than I through.`` He quietly close the door behind him, some of the guards shift and look at the door Discord through he was caught but sigh in relief when they shrug and return to do their round.

Years of peace had completely destroy the sense of alertness of the ponies, their childish vision of the world made many nations jealous, but made them easy preys when something attack them.

Discord sneak on a window and quickly open it to let himself fall of the castle. As soon he was out of the anti-teleportation field he snap his fingers and got out of Canterot.

The guard gasp as he woke up in a bed, it's was the first time he was killed, his friends in the guards told him it's wasn't easy to cope after all the pain and they were right. He tried to calm himself, he was lucky that this monster didn't tried to absorb his spiritual energy he wouldn't probably be Equestria in his another life if that happen and he didn't want to be anywhere out of this land.

The advantage of being a guard is that Celestia cast a enchantement on them to be reborn more quickly than the normal ponies, wait guard? His eyes got wide in realisation, he must warn the princesses about this monster that took his body! Without preparing himself he ran out of his house and made a mad dash to the castle.


	7. Discord's Game

A good share of lifes, Chapter 7: Discord's game

``Twilight Sparkle?!`` Said the shocked bearded Unicorn. ``What in the name of the four happen to you?`` Twilight look at the 'stranger' with a curious frown before her eyes caught the costume her eyes brighten in recognition.

``Star swirl the bearded! I didn't see you since I was a little filly!``

``Whoa, stop right there! I want to know exactly why your a different race altogether than the last time I saw you!``

``Oh well you see princess Celestia crown me the princess of Friendship-``

``She did what!? I can't believe it, after all these years pass as her archimage she give the title of princess to the first powerful filly she find in the street!``

``Hey! I'll let you know that I'm the element of magic I earn my title by helping Equestria several times and even if you were my idol in the past I won't let an old jealous racist tell me what I should be!``

``Racist?! How dare you? I help several Pegasus and Earth pony to build the country you're curently ruling!``

``Only because it's was in your best interest! I know how you tried to hide how the earth ponies constructed almost half of Equestria by waking up some volcano, you couldn't handle that another race learn they could also decide the fate of this country!``

``Why you little-`` They were interupt in their bickering as Equestria shook a third times through this one was a lot softer than the two first. But then Twilight heard a sound from far away. Star Swirl look at where the purple alicorn was looking and saw something shocking.

In the Everfree forest a tower made of black bricks was slowly raising above the trees, as it reach a good magnitude the entire construction was begining to glow. ``What in the world-`` He was interupt as at a loud sound similar of thunder folow by a large magic beam shot out of the tower.

The magic explode in mid-air and as soon as it did it was transform in a giant bubble, similar to Shining Armor shield spell, that envelope the entire country that was now floating in the sky. ``Oh my Celestia whatever this is it's not good at all, I must go find the girls!`` She was about to gallop intor the library for the elements but was interupted by a sinister voice.

``Not so fast little miss friendship `` She spun around and come face with two stallions one was a Pegasus of the royal guard the other an Earth pony with lifeless eyes and a stylish cape. ``You through we would not be better prepare for this, this time?`` She cakle evily, a little too evily it's was seriously becoming a little pathetic to see.

``Ok who are you two jester are and why are you wasting my time?`` The princess ask flatly clearly not amused.

``I'm the mare in the moon you foal!``

``You're more the stallion in the moon right now.`` The vampony said snickering, Nightmare Moon made a low growl in direction of Titiritero.

``It's your fault! Now I can't even live to my title!`` She charge at him.

``Aaaaahh! Help me he's going to kill me!`` The vampony scream like a filly as he ran form the furious mare.

``Don't call me a he!`` She scream back at him as she continue to pursue him like two colts in the schoolyard.

``Seriously? _That_ what we were all scared about thirteen years ago?`` The purple alicorn facehoof to herself. She enter her library and collect the elements of harmony completely ignoring the two vilains at her door. She began to gallop to Rarity's house first.

Star Swirl scratch his head in confusion after what just happened he shrug and follow his new princess, there was no way he would let a ruler right out of the school, be in charge of something this big without him.

Discord smile at the top of his tower, phase 2 was completed the game could begin, today he did something he didn't do for milenia organized chaos. And it's was absolutely glorious.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

Somepony was knocking at our door mom was busy feeding angel I shrug and go open it. In front of me was my five aunts and a bearded stranger with a strange outfit. ``Aunties? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?``

``Oh hello Winter Song is your mom there?`` I nod.

``Mom! Our aunts are here to see you!`` I call in the house, before laying in the couch and pretend to read my yuri manga, mom was ok I read them as long it wasn't rate more than for teens, of course that didn't stop me to hide some of the most subjectives ones.

``Oh girls what it's about?``

``Fluttershy we need you as an element of kindness I think we will need to use the elements agaisnt the thing that did all of this.``

``B-but I can't simply let my fillies alone like that, I know we save the world several time in the past but I have my own family to take care of now.`` Twilight open her mouth but I was the first to talk.

``Mom I'm thirteen years old I can take care of Meek Sky, Equestria is more important right now.`` Meek didn't said anything but nod in agreement.

``Nothing is more important to me than you two.`` Fluttershy said with a motherly expression.

``But we need a country to live in and if some bad meany vilains attack we will lose Equestria I don't wana go live with the griffins momma, they are just big dumb bullies. Who eat the cute animals`` Said Meek Sky surprising all of us. ``Meep!`` She hide herself behind a couch as she realise everypony look at her.

``...Well I guess if my old friends need my help I will be happy to oblige.`` Fluttershy finally said smiling, they all cheer in responce. Me and Meek wave them all goodbye with convincing grins.

``We're going to stalk on mom aren't we?`` She ask, she know me too well.

``Of course, we can't let mom without protection like that.``

The door of the throne room burst open follow by some guard taking a defensive stance at the intruder. ``Princess, princess! I know who is behind all this!`` A Pegasus stallion came rushing before the two princesses.

Celestia gasp in surprise at who it's was, ``Orion?! We through you disapear for almost eleven years!`` The eyes of the stallion got wide for a second.

``E-eleven...`` He shook his head regaining his composure. ``That doesn't matter right now, I know who is doing all this to Equestria!``

``And who would that be?`` Luna ask in her formal voice.

``It's the spirit of disharmony, Discord is back!``

In every corner of the shield some sort of screen appear, I look in wonder wow maybe it's was nothing dangerous after all maybe it's a new unicorn technology of Canterlot. My hope were dashed when a horrible creature come in sight in each screens.

``Hello everypony of Equestria today is a big day for all of you but more importantly it's a big day for me! Ahahahah. As you all see I have the elements of harmony right here!`` the screen move showing each elements on a pedestal. Wait what didn't my aunts just had them.

I look outside of the bush we were hidding in and saw the older mares looking at their necklace and tiara. Twilight was the first to gasp. ``These elements have no magic in them, they are fake! How did this happened!?``

As if he knew before she ask the question Discord adress a message to her. ``You see Twilight Sparkle I knew Nighty and this Vampony would be too incompetent to do their jobs so when you weren't looking I took the elements with me.`` The other ponies in the street were confuse as to what he was talking about but they knew they were in trouble.

``Now the rules are simple, you all have to complete the chalenges in my tower, each times you complete ten stages you will recuperate one elements, complete the sixty stages and you all win and I even bet that I will be at the service of Equestria. I give you all a delay of eighteen months to complete this. But if you fail I will simply throw the elements in the sea and I will rule as the incontestable king of Equestria!

Oh! And I made sure that this shield can't make leave any Equestrian and don't make enter any foreign species in this land, so that mean you will not have any outside help from your precious allies Celestia.``

In the corner of my eyes I saw a golden beams shooting at one of the screens of Discord from the Canterlot castle. ``Oh! A last rule before we begin this, I kinda invited some foreign 'player' in our game, they are not from this world and they'll think that all of this is what you ponies call a 'video game' but don't worry I made sure that each ponies will be safe whenever they stay in a town. Without further ado let's begin our game, 'Harmony's tower!' Ahahahah!``

As soon as he finish is speech every screens disapear off the shield leaving a shocked crowds, you could hear a pin drop before all of it sank in. And with all our honour and dignity the Ponyvilians did what they were the best at.

``Ahhhhh! We are all doom!``

``It's a horrible, horrible disaster!``

``I can't handle it no more please!``

The flower ponies were the first to scream, before the town was in full blown panic. I hug my sister as she tremble in the bush I tried to reassure her but I wasn't doing a good job because even if I don't want to admit it I never been scared like that.

The peace and harmony I knew since the day I was born was over and the future was looking grim and unsure.


	8. We Declare War

A good share of lifes, Chapter 8: We declare war

``DISCORD!`` The voice of Celestia shook the entire castle as she threw magic lasers at his arrogant smirk.

``Sister it just a screen calm down!`` Luna tried unsuccefully to calm her sister, Celestia turn her glare at her.

``Lulu, Discord have been way too far this time, if the elements is not with us we must do the neccesary.`` Luna gulp nervousely.

``And what is it sister?`` Celestia didn't respond instead she made her horn glow her eyes turn to black before she release the spell. Luna gasp in shock her eyes wide in horror at what she saw in the sky.

A eclipse, even if it was not seen for centuries, every single habitant of the world who would lift their eyes into the sky would know what this mean. Equestria had declare war.

The elements of harmony gasp in shock at the sky, ``Of all the things that could happen. THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!`` No one dare to contradict Rarity on this. Fluttershy was just repeating 'oh my goodness' over and over again.

``We must talk to the princesses! Luna said to come to Canterlot when we learn something important I don't think we can learn more on the situation at the moment.`` She levitate a midnight blue gem out of her saddlebag. ``Stay close to me girls, to Canterlot we go`` All the girls follow her order.

She close her eyes in concentration when it's was evident she had put enough magic to activate the spell she open her eyes. Just in time to see a familiar filly draging her sister jumping in the group. ``Winter!? No!`` It's was too late as she accidently teleport the fillies with her to Canterlot.

Kolard the new general of Griffonya look at the now floating country in fascination. ``Ehehehe, Like that the ponies have declare war eh? I wonder who is bonker enought to attack them. I certainly have no respect for these grass eater, but I wouldn't dare to lay a claw on the fake goddess, especially since her sister return.

And that without mentioning the bearers of harmony who now have an alicorn princess with them. I almost fell pity for the invader, but if he attack he had it coming.`` The general snickered. ``I should report this to the queen she will have my head if I don't.``

A lone cat in the streets of manehatan look at the sky in interest. ``Mmh war eh? I didn't think I would ever be concerned if one did happened, but things have change since I moved from Griffonya. Winter Song will need me, even if she don't remember from when she was Dream. I owe her for giving me a chance in this paradise call Equestria and I will help her and her family the best I can`` A slow smile crept into her face. ``It will be just like the old times I can't wait!`` The cat know as Soft Paw began her journey to Ponyville.

A loud metalic whining sound was heard in the middle of cloudstale. A blue police call box appear out of nowhere confusing a lot of Pegasi. The door open and a stallion voice could be heard. ``Clouds? I through we were going to fillydelphia? Well this is quite interesting, Dinky Doo do you still know this cloud walking spell?``

A muffle 'yes' was heard before the sound of a horn casting a spell was heard. The Doctor jump on the cloud. ``Fascinating! I always love how you ponies could construct entire cities in cloud-``

``Doctor`` Dinky said calmly.

``But that nothing compare of how your technology are confusing, I mean you have far west middle age and modern in a single-

``Doctor`` This time it was the voice of an older wall eyed mare.

``And let not forget how you can avoid war at so much occasions it's the reason I love this race so much you always so peaceful and full of life its-``

``DOCTOR!`` The doctor stop his rambling and look at the two annoyed mares, Dinky point at the sky and the Doctor saw the eclipse.

``Oh no this is not good not good at all, I usually avoid war like this when the ponies can fight themself, but if Equestria is in danger that mean Epona is too, I'm sorry girls but I have to help my daughter, I will depose you to Ponyville but-``

``No, we're coming with you`` The Doctor was able to protest but Ditzy didn't gave him the chance. ``You help so many ponies in your long life, it your time to be helped when you need it and you can't do anything about it.``

Slowly but surely a excited grin force itself in the time traveler face. Before he ran in his machine and pressing the cordinations ``Alright, let's go to Canterlot girls, and let kick some invaders flank!``

Discord laugh at what he saw in the sky, ``Oh Celly for a moment I throught you didn't have it in you, look like I was wrong, this will be even better than what I through!``

Nightmare Moon was by his side, this time throught she had the body of a unicorn mare her name was Fleur something if she recall right, bah she didn't care who it was she was just happy to have a appropriate body of her own after so long.

Not far away Tiritero had two black eyes and was glaring at the tyrant of the night. ``This chick will not have any cake from me when I will rule this country, that for sure.``

Sonata was slowly playing his violing at the balconie of the castle he was suppose to play with Octavia tonight but it got cancel because of these earthquakes and now Celestia had declare a open fight with this mess up monster he saw at the screen.

He through he leave all this fight and violence when he won the duel of souls with his father Kolard. But look like it's never fully over at least he had ten years of peace that much more than what he could ever have in Griffonya.

``*Sigh* Well back home I fough because I was force to, but here I have the choice.`` He look down in Canterlot in contemplation. ``Equestria gave me more than what I ever dream and they didn't want anything else than hear my talent at music. They accept me a predator of a race who they fear since they were born, I will be proud to give my life for this country.``

He look in the distance he saw a rural little town that made him smile in nostalgia. ``Peace Dreamer it's because of you crazy son of a bitch that I have all this, you don't excist anymore and you never got to marry Fluttershy, but I will protect your adoptive mother with my last breath for you, Winter Song.``

``Princes Luna`` Luna look from her throne and saw a zebra, the only zebra of the royal guard.

``What are you doing here corporal Brew Blade?``

``I want to be moved in the friendship guards.`` Luna look at her with a surprise expression.

``Are you sure? You will be retrograde to a private if you do this``

``No offense to you but if I stay in the night guards I would probably be unfaithful to your command as soon as princess Twilight is in danger, so I would be better in the friendship guards for this battle.`` Luna smile in understanding.

``I, Luna hereby decree that Brew blade will be at the service of the friendship guards for the duration of this war`` Brew smile before Luna receive a signal on her horn.

``It's look like Twilight have finally come at the castle I have to go go join the other guards.`` The zebra follow her order and immediatly took a position wathing the city.


	9. A Winter's Song

A good share of lifes, Chapter 9: A Winter's Song

Luna made her way to the history hall, her sister joined her along the way. When they entered they where surprise by what they saw. All of the six elements bearers was there waiting for them that they were not surprise.

But close of the element of kindness stood two fillies, that she knew well since they were the daughters of one of their closest subject. But why did two filly was standing in a reunion to discuss a incoming war?

There was also somepony Celestia through she wouldn't see in a long while, Star Swirl the bearded, ``What is the meaning of this?! This is a serious matter we're not in a day care nursery`` Said Luna impatiently.

``Hey I'm not a foal I can take care of myself`` I respond defiantly the girls gasp that I dared talk back to the princess.

``And what a thirteen years old filly could bring like help in this dire situation?`` As soon as the word left her mouth I had a michevious smile, mom and sis eyes widden in horror as they guess what I would do next.

``Winter, don't you dare little missy.`` Fluttershy said but I ignore her for the moment. And begin to sing in a soft soothing voice.

_``The princess of the beautiful night_

_Will be soon such a sight_

_Acting like a true snooty_

_Till I judge your no more stinky``_

As I finish my mother and sister facehoof but the rest just look at me in curiousity. ``I say, this little show was more than acceptable miss, but you should work on your lyric it was simply atrocious.`` Luna said in a perfect Canterlot accent.

I put a hoof on my mouth to stop myself from laughing when she lift her muzzle in the air Celestia wasn't that that lucky through. ``*Snort* Oh in the name of the four this is too funny ahahahaha!`` By now all the girls learn that Celestia had a certain... sense of humor. But where still shock to see their princess laughing her flank off at her sister like that.

``What so funny my dear is there something on my _visage_?`` She just laugh harder.

``Winter! That not funny turn the princess back or you're ground for a month!`` She said giving me the 'stare' That didn't exactly work for me I had years of practice to learn how to resist her stare. But I knew she was serious when she did that.

``*Sigh* fine, _inrita_`` As soon as I said cancel in latin the princess snap out of her act and gain a perturbed expression as she look at me.

``Your powers seem way too similar to this vile draconesus, I'm not sure if I should be happy you're good instead of evil or if I should be afraid.`` Celestia stop to laugh and look at me for a moment and then ask.

``I knew you were a water elementalist but since when did you have these power?`` I shrug in response.

``_Je les aies depuis que je me souvient_, I dunno maybe I'm a descendant of a sea pony or something.`` Celestia look at me again before her eyes widden slighly.

_*Flashback*_

_``Ten years`` Time Skip A.K.A Free Dreamer said simply. the princess look at him questionly before he continue. ``In ten years a great event will happen in Equestria two world will collide. And some of your old 'friends' will returns. I'm not sure what will happen the timeline is still unstable around this time since I send Peace Dreamer in the future. But there chances the Soul Reapers will be interests by the magics that will produce this event.``_

_``What are your real plans?`` He sigh in annoyance._

_``Figure I can't hide anything from you, he had a foal with the element of kindness. He's the first Dreamer to have a child with someone who have the spiritual potencial to be a fake goddess like you. This child will be extremely powerful. A power that even the gods would come to fear with the time. If someone could kill these fucking bastards of Reapers it would be her``_

_``You want a poor little filly to beat them alone? Are you mad?!``_

_``I said that the filly would be powerful but she's not the only one in this world that can rivalise with a Reaper.`` He smile at Celestia._

_``You don't mean-``_

_``Yes I do, Peace Dreamer have a lot of potencial that have yet to be unlocked.`` He walk close of the window not watching at Celestia. ``Celly... If Peace is really the one who can rivalised with them like I predict to... The last two Dreamers will be gone by tomorow.``_

That night... Why didn't she remember that night before?! It's was ten years ago arleady the 'old friends' must be Discord and his allies. And those two filly could help her save her this country. No! Bad Celestia, she will never put some foal in a war it was agains't all she fought for.

``Winter Song, Meek Sky this is no place for you two this is a serious matter, you two should go back home we will take care of saving Equestria.``

``No way! For once my power is useful for other things than being the town's freak, I will defend my home, I will not let my little sis grow up in a world lead by this ugly mess up tyrant!`` Before anyone could respond my cutie mark began to glow, what? Why did this happen I look at it, my cutie mark was a three snowflakes with sea pony in the middle I had it three years ago when I help Fire Mark to extinguish the flammes of a fire.

A black force field appear around me and my family. I bang my hoove on it but to no avail and then my body begin to glow repeatidly.

``W-what?! Get us out of here, auntie Twilight help me pleaassseee!`` we disapear in a flash of light.

``No guys come back!`` Rainbow Dash scream in horror as she ran where we where. ``Nononono! That not possible why? What happened!?``

``Don't worry my little pony, that was Kira summon spell I don't know why the elders want to see Fluttershy and her fillies, but they are more safe with them that in this city at the moment`` Celestia said grimly as she stare at her once calm city, now in complet anarchy.


	10. Lyra's Fanfic: Twilight Experiment

A good share of lifes Chapter 10 Lyra's fanfics: Twilight's experiment

_**Lyra note: **__Heya everypony! I finaly was able to convince little Winter Song to write for her story, so she told me to write a little story to celebrate the 75th chapter she post in the A good share verse. So I hope you will all enjoy, since Winter and me like stories about alternate realities, we will see what would happen if the elements were not pony but a bunch of random races we all know._

**Main charachters: **_Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Greenlight Sparkle._

**Cameo: **_Rainbow claw, Crystal Glimmer, Apple Wool, Flutterscale, Beatriz Pie._

**Type: **_Alternate universe._

**Races: **_Pony, changeling, diamond dog, dragon, griffin, sheep, draconesus._

**Events: **_Fanon._

``Are you sure you want to do this Dash?`` Twilight was scanning her book barely paying more attention to the cyan Pegasus more than she need.

``Yeah, yeah egghead you said it was safe didn't you not?`` Twilight look back at her with an unamuse glare.

``I never said that, I said that the spell will safely make you come back here in one hour, but it will not protect you if the inhabitant of this alternate world is dangerous.``

``Wait a minute can't we just go by the veil to go in another world?`` Twilight gain a somewhat nervous expression but was hide by her excitement.

``Well I kinda want to send somepony in the Gaia branch. To see the differences`` Dash eyes widen in surprise.

``Wait it's illegal to mphhh!`` The rest of what she was going to say was mufled by Twiligh hoof, when Rainbow stop to talk she remove it.

``Shhh! I know okay, but if you don't say anything we should be fine, beside it will only be an hour as long you don't mention how life and death work to the ponies in this world it shouldn't cause too much damage.``

``Oh okay, okay I won't say anything but ones of these day your curiousity will get you caught.`` Rainbow then made a face and rub her hoof on her tongue. ``Your hoof taste like book but also something strange what were you doing before I come over?``

``N-nothing at all!`` But to further Twilight embarassement, a mare of the friendship guards came down from the stair her mane and fur was messy, she didn't have her armor on her and she sway her hips as she pass close of her princess.

``I'll see you next week, mistress.`` She wink sugestively, before opening the door.

``...``

``Don't say anything Dash`` Twilight said with a glare.

``...``

``Don't you dare``

``...Hawt`` The purple princess facehoof in response. She should have know Dash would say something like that.

``Let get over with it`` Twilight with a sigh, without waiting more her horn glow, Rainbow Dash was enveloped by two large ring of pure light before disappearing of the library.

The cyan Pegasus blink her vision was blurry, she had forgot how teleportation spells could be disorienting. She look around and she was still in the library except there was no Twilight. ``That a bummer when she talk about other worlds I had expected aliens not another version of her lame library.``

She notice all the books seem the same at first glance at one exception none of them talk about ponies, instead they were talking about, griffins, changelings, dragons, etcetera. She heard somepony with a strange voice humming.

And then a small creature came be it was calmly placing books on the shelf of the library, Rainbow Dash eye widden as she regonise it as a changeling. She charge at it and tackle it on the wall.

``Owtch!`` The creature scream in a feminine voice. ``A pony? What are you doing here! And why in the name of Chrysalis are you attacking someling in their home? Are you mad!?``

``Who are you and what did you do to Twilight?!`` Dash said angrily at the thing.

``Who in the world is 'Twilight'?``

``Don't play dumb with me she's the one who is living here!``

``You're insane! I lived here with Spike my pony assistant for thirteen years!``

``Likely story now who are you, are you a spy to the service of Queen Chrysalis?!`` She press the changeling on the wall harder as she question her.

``A spy?! Of course not, I'm just her personal protégée why would Chrysalis spy her own kingdom anyway?

``What?! What about Celestia where is she?!``

``Celestia? You mean that mad scientist pony that we had to escort in the Everfree because of her fail experiment in the mountain? I don't know what happened to her. But I think she construct another lab close of Zecora hut after we left her.``

``You really expect me to believ-``

``Hiya Greenlight! You are late for our weekly picnic so I decide to come check on you, whoa I didn't know you were into inter-species relashionship! who is your new girlfriend Greenlight?`` A Pink draconesus said in a speed only a certain party pony back home could.

``She's not my girlfriend! She's a insane pony who accuse me of living in my own home!`` The changeling said angrily. Rainbow Dash jaw drop and she point her hoof at the creature.

``A draconesus! We need the elements of harmony quick!`` The element of loyalty scream.

``What is a element of harmony?`` Ask the insectoid creature.

``I dunno but it sound tasty!`` It's was too much for the Pegasus she just flew out of the library.

Once outside she was in Ponyville every batiments look the same but the inhabitant where another story, she could see every sentient species she ever knowed walking around like a everyday thing. Cow, deer, ponies, griffins, teens dragon, changeling, wolfs and she even saw some destral like in the lunar guards.

She flew faster trying to found somepony familiar when she heard the southern drawl of her favourite rival in direction of the park. When she arrive through it's wasn't the Applejack she knew in fact none of them was looking familiar.

There was a griffin that look awfully like herself with rainbow colored feathers, A well groomed diamond dogs that was wearing a fancy dress, A shy looking dragon that look away each them someone was trying to look at her and finally a sheep with a stetson hat on her head.

``Hey y'all do ya know who is that pony over there?`` Ask the sheep, which surprise Dash that it's could talk that well, the sheep back home are certainly sentient but their inteligence are a little less advanced that some other races.

``Well I never saw her in town but her mane is simply divine! I hope she will let me style it.`` Said the diamond dogs with spark in it eyes. It was becoming strange for the Pegasus why did they sound so much like her friends? She wasn't in her own universe sure but it's couldn't be them her friends are pony and that couldn't change, right?

``Nah, look at him this dude will not let some fru fru dog style his mane.`` Said the griffin with a annoyed snort in direction of Rarity counterpart.

``Hey! I'm a mare thank you very much.`` She couldn't help to say, a lot of pony confused her for a stallion because of her tomboyis attitude and she was more than annoy about it.

``**Oh please don't be mad at her she didn't know``** How the hay could a shy voice like that could be so loud?!

``Hey everyling we're here!`` A familiar voice all behing her. ``Oh, it's you again well you can stay with us if you want as long as you don't harass my friends.`` She glare at the cyan mare.

``Greenlight Sparkle! We didn't see ya for almost a month now ya are studying yer changeling magic again?``

``Of course in a few weeks Chrysalis will send me in my first big mission as a princess of the hive, I must be prepared.``

``Greenlight Sparkle?! That mean you're Twilight?!`` Everyone look at the Pegasus strangely Greenlight rub her head in annoyance.

``Look can you stop to question everything we do? It's really annoying and for the last time I don't know any Twilight okay!?`` Before she could respond Dash was begining to glow and disapeared in a flash of purple magic.

She reapear in the library Twilight was there with a huge enthusiast grin. ``So how different this world was from our?`` The rainbow maned mare had only one response for the princess of friendship.

``The multiverse is weird.`` With that she fell asleep on the couch. Twilight groan in disapointement.

``I knew I should have send Lyra at least she would been as happy as me.``

Lunatic_writer A.K.A Luna, like the story as she finish to read the one-shot of human_heart36 she then scroll down to the comments section. _'The story was good but you should give more info about these alternate charachter.' _Happy with her critic she send it.

Two minute later she receive a response from the author._ 'Yeah sorry it was my first one and Sea Pony want me to not make it too long she want that these one-shot don't take too much place on her own tale'_

Luna sigh she would have want to see more of this new world but no matter she will just have to follow the adventure of Sea Pony she can't wait to see how good of a fighter she will be agaisn't Discord plans.


	11. A Dream Out of the Grave

A good share of lifes, Chapter 11: A Dream out of the grave

I blink as we appear in a poorly lit room, in front of us was a large table with four seat, in front of us was four people each of different race. The one with a black hood was a tall changeling, the female of the group was a Earth pony with a green mane and a pink coat, the older looking one was a huge alicorn with a grey beard and in the middle of them was white giant glowing light.

``_Mama, c'est qui ce monde?_`` I ask more than confuse and a little scared.

``They are the elders god, but why did they summon us?``

``What? But Dave told me they look like humans none of them even look close of Dave. In fact most of them look like ponies.``

``P-ponies? I just see a draconesus a phoenix and a dragon I don't see any ponies`` Said Meek Sky, what is she talking about? they are right in front of her! And I don't see any of the ones she's talk about.

``Nopony ever saw the real apparence of the elders, everyone see them as they picture them they are...`` She throught for a while to chose the right words. ``A little like a more advance race of changeling.`` She finish lamely.

``Well that not really acurate but I think it will do.`` Said a booming voice of several male and female at the same time I quickly realise it was coming from the giant orb of light. ``We summon all of you because we sense that a Gaia world have cross with Equestria and you three are the three mortal that are the most connected to us after the royal family, but Equestria need all of them in these dire moments.

Also the six guardians of Equis wish to talk to somepony of Equestria so we had to summon you three and quick.``

``W-we're close of the elder but how? I never m-meet any of you before`` Said the meek voice of Meek Sky. It's was Kira that respond to her.

``Maybe not you personaly, but your sis- I mean 'father?'`` He glance strangely at me and at my mother, mom nod silently for a unknown reason. ``Yes your 'father' Peace Dreamer had a little training with me a few years ago.``

``If be training you mean beat him up without any remorse! Then yes, I didn't forgive you for this yet mister.`` The entire room went quiet, did mom just talk back like this to _the _god of death? Is she crazy?!

The silence was cut by a loud chucke coming from Author, it's really strange to hear multiple voice do that at the same time. ``I guess it's true what they say, wasteland hath no fury like a woman scorned.``

Kira groan at Author and look back at us. ``Anyway your sis- I mean 'father' have learn to control his abilitiies with me I had hope he would do good deeds with it and he did, it's not everyday a private of the Reapers die, even if he was not a important leader Time Skip was the only time traveler in the whole group, it was a hard hit for them even if they won't admit it.`` For a reason the mare of the group scowl at Kira and began to talk after him.

``Yeah, yeah we don't care about these degenerate who want to kill everyone, let's begin with the important stuff. Discord violate our law to not interfere with the world of the mortals. If they ever learn that there a 'immortal' life after their death they will not value the time they live in their world as much.``

``Technically it's not our law it _your _law that you force us to respect, I still don't understand why we should make them suffer the lost of their loves one when they can see them after their own death.``

``You wouldn't understand Kira, you never have value life like I do`` Harmony was the one to stop them.

``Stop you two! We didn't summon these fillies and mare to start bickering in front of them we're suppose to be the elders gods not children in a schoolyard! Now we don't know much about the situation ourself, we have to keep up with millions of worlds, so we tried to learn what we could, but it's not enough so we will summon someone that know more.`` Harmony nod to Author and the ball of light began to eluminate the whole room with his power finally a form appear before us.

It's was strange to say at least it look like a mice but it's was bigger and was yellow, it's also had some red cheeks, but it didn't look like it's was blushing. ``Pika..Chuuu!`` The creature sudenly shoot electricity out of his cheeks, Meek was the first to react by putting a shield in front of us.

``What is that thing?!`` I scream in panic.

``Oops wait a minute this is probably the reincarnation of the one I wanted to summon wait a second.`` The voice of Author said his energy embrace the strange mice and is form immediatly change to the one of a regular looking human.

``I'm back bitches!`` The human look around and saw everyone. ``Oh look at this! The oldest grandpa and grandma in the world long time no see!`` He said to the elder. ``So why would you summon me? Last news you all tried to catch me after I escape your pathetic prison, the service of your workers in there was terrible, I want my money back for this!``

``Author why did you summon a dead Soul Reaper here! Time Skip should have stay dead like he deserve.`` Kira said angrily.

``I know you don't like him Kira but he know a lot about this situation so for now give him a chance.`` Said Harmony calmly at the god of death.

``Fine, but as soon he do a suspisious move, he's dead in the blink of an eye``

``Why so serious? Let's put a smile on that face!`` Time Skip said with a weird voice, I think he was trying to make a inside joke of some sort.

``Stop your nonsense and show us the respect we deserve, Reaper`` The god of death respond coldly and the goofy expression of the the time traveler also disapear to a cold expression.

``You and all your governement lose any of my respect the day your little pet kill my Fluttershy with a false accusation, you're lucky I'm willing to not punch you in the face right now, I probably can't kill you myself, but I know a secret or two on you that the Reaper would love to hear, but I wouldn't do that there no way I will give these assholes any advantage. I despise the gods with no end since that day but you keep the world safe.``

``That rich you insult them but you were one of them.`` The goddess of life said to Time Skip.

``The only reason I was with them was for my own protection and a chance to kill Solana but now I guess it don't matter since I'm dead.``

``Enough all of you! Equestria is in need of help so please Time Skip share with us what you know of Discord.``

``Ok I will, but call me by my real name, Time Skip was the name of Reaper and a fugitif on the run.``

``And what would that name by?`` ask the multiple voice of Author.

``Free Dreamer, Harmony's angel of liberty and freedom.`` Harmony eyes instantly got wide at this new.

``What! But I made sure none of them remember about the time at my service!``

``You fail to erase my memory and even Peace Dreamer, the same one Kira train, had some of his power from his old life.``

``It was the same Peace Dreamer? I trought it was only coincidence.`` Said Kira looking at me with his strange expression again.

``Oh no I should know I'm the one that made her come in the Kira branch she didn't have her place in a magicless world.`` Her? Wasn't Dream was the dad of my sis? Why did they refer him as a girl?

``Unfortunately she now have absolutely no memory of her old life, I fully intend to make her keep her memory that night, but with the elements after me and my life leaving me I took too much energy with me.`` He look at me smirking. ``But I think she did a good life in these ten years, didn't you-``

``Shut it! Time Skip it's not the time to tell her yet!`` Scream Fluttershy sudenly surprising everyone in the room.

``Oh but I think it's about time she learn the truth.``

``No! We are waiting for her eighten aniversary telling her now will only make her trying to fill horseshoes she can't handle!`` What are they talking about?

``Fine, I always love some drama but if you want to wait it's your business.`` He said a little disapointed, Fluttershy sigh in relief.

``Mom, _de quoi il parlais_?`` I ask.

``Nothing sweetie don't worry about it.``

``Time Skip stop your stalling and start to talk about Discord.`` Gaia said impatently.

``Fine, fine, here is what I know of the clever bastard.``


	12. Warning of a Time Traveler

A good share of lifes, Chapter 12: Warning of a time traveler

``I don't know much more about Discord than the ponies arleady know, he's the spirit of chaos. He was chosed by the five gods of Equis to restablish the balance of harmony since this country had not enough chaos in it at the time.

Unfortunately that backlash on them and he use his power to enjoy himself by making world scaled pranks, but now he came back from his little vacation and miss perfect is unhappy that someone played with her heart warming gift.``

The goddess of life growl quietly at his arrogant expression. ``But the fact that the humans think Equestria is a video game world is not good at all, in a game we commit all sort of atrocities when we are free to do so because we think that no one is really hurt and it will happen in Equestria.`` All the ponies present me include gasp, I had not think about this!

``W-wait if Discord b-break the l-law why don't the elder gods do something?`` Meek Sky ask shyly and Harmony look at her smiling and he respond.

``Long ago we apply a law we would only take care of the gods or the ones that have gods or the demi-gods bloodline if they break the law. Even if Discord was at the service of the guardians at one time he is still a mortal we can't personally take him down.``

``That why the spirits and angels exist in the first place to protect the inhabitant from the powerful mortals, it's without saying that Discord fail his job miserably.`` Time Skip said a little grimly but still a smile was on his face. ``Ok I said all I know about Discord now I want to know why you summon them, if one of you dare hurt another Fluttershy you will all pay.`` He said coldly glaring at Kira.

``They are here because they had a connection to us, making it easier to break Discord spell to stop the ponies from leaving, With their spiritual signature we can send Solana to-``

``NO!`` Time Skip scream in rage and hatred. ``You can send who you want but don't you dare send that bitch with Fluttershy and her family if I see a single hair of this whore, I will kill her without any regret.`` Meek Sky gasp in shock and hug Fluttershy at the harsh words used by the time traveler.

``Shut up Time Skip you're in no right to-`` Kira was about to say something but Harmony held a hoof to silence him.

``We will do as he wish I don't know about this situation but if he's not comfortable with your student we will send another angel with them.``

``But he's a criminal he have no authority!`` The god in the form of a changeling said.

``He's still a ex Dreamer he turn out bad sure, but from what he told us it's was at the fault of one of your student actions in the first place, I think we should give him the benefice of the doubt.``

``I agree with Harmony, but Discord and his allies are no mere mortals we should send someone at least as skilled as Solana, Gaia is your daughter Phoebe avaible after her mission agaisnt those werewolf?`` Ask Author.

``Yes I think she's free for now, she should be able to go with them`` She look at me and my family. ``Phoebe is good in her job but she can be a little... Pevert and she don't care if it's a male or a female so try to warn your friends that once she's been in bed with them she will move on.`` Whoa a goddess that make one night stands? Nothing can surprise me anymore I look at my sis to see a look on confusion, thank Author she doesn't know what their talking about.

``Now Free Dreamer you said all we want to know you will be sent to your current life.`` Author prepare himself to send back the ex Reaper back where he came from but he stop him.

``Wait a minute I have two last things to say to the ponies.`` Author made a noise to approve of his request. ``Discord is not the only one that return`` Fluttershy respond next.

``We know that he have two allies Nightmare Moon and a new stallion we never saw before call Tiritero Twilight saw them before she came to us.``

``His full name his Muerto Tiritero, it's mean dead puppeter, he's one of tha last vampony in your world. He may look like a stupid stoner at first glance but don't be fool by his appearance. Most of the time he will make lousy plants and will be beat at his own games.

But that exactly why he let himself lose it's all a game for him taking control of a country is no more serious than a simple game of Risk in a sunday morning with his friends. But when he take something seriously he will take down whoever he judge block his way``

``Il ne peut pas etre plus puissant que Discord hein?`` I ask nervousely.

``Oh Discord is way more powerful than him and more smart too... Most of the time, the big difference is their personalities. Discord is only puling pranks he never and never will physically hurt somepony intentionly. But Tiritero will if he have a goal to accomplish.``

``T-that mean he have k-kill ponies arleady`` whimpered Fluttershy.

``No, I don't think helping Discord is important to him, for now he's just happy to be free again but sooner or later he will find a goal to accomplish and when that happen you better be away with your loves ones because he don't care one bit about you``

``Why do you know so much about him?`` Ask the god of death.

``The Reapers ask me to recrut him several time when I was still alive he refuse each time because he didn't have a goal that have to do with them.``

``But how dangerous can he be? What the worst he could do to Equestria?``

``To Equestria I have no idea I don't think he can do a lot of thing with the alicorns still in power he would be used to wipe the flour. But two hundred years ago he conquered Griffonya and hold his potition as a emperor for five complet years before he was defeated by the new Queen. It all I know about him, I don't think Discord have yet realise how dangerous he is. The last thing I want to say is in private to the ponies. I still don't trust the four of you.``

``No way if we let you alone you will escape again!`` Kira said accusingly pointing a hoof at Time Skip.

``Just place a anti-teleportation barrier and I will talk to them and you can send me back being a dumb electric rat again`` He said impatiently, they look at each other and nod before leaving the room.

``Ok this is about Discord, if the Reaper take interest in Equestria protect him the best you can.``

``P-protect him?! Why would we want to protect this insane tyrant?`` I scream in shock.

```Shhhh! Look I know you ponies judge a lot of thing in black and white, but Discord isn't so bad he's just extremely imature. And Discord is a special case his soul is a shard of life I don't want the Reapers to have more then they arleady have.``

``What on Equis is a shard of life?`` Ask Meek Sky.

``Three thousand years ago Infinitus the actual capitain of the Reapers, tried to take Author Sparks corupt them into giving him a wish, he call it Editor since it could correct the world at his will. But that didn't turn out so well and Oasis was destroyed and is now called the wasteland.

After that Author was forced to split his sparks appart and they were thrown in random worlds in both Gaia and Kira branch, it took almost thirty years for the angels and the gods to reunite enough sparks to bring him back from the dead. The Reapers was formed five hundred years ago to recuperate the lost ones and reform Editor a second time and take the throne of the council.`` We all gasp I knew the Reapers where dangerous with the rumors I heard about them but not at this point.

``I don't think protecting Discord will stop them for long, but I think he could protect Equestria if he was push in the right direction. Fluttershy, you and Discord were friends in my old universe, I think even if it's not the same world you could reform him.``

``B-but I have no idea how`` She said hiding behind her mane.

``I'm sure you will find a way, it ironic you know I promise ten years ago I would never come back to Equestria it look like it Equestria that came to me. Meek Sky and Winter Song, I was sure you two would be powerful I don't know what you two can do, but try to protect Fluttershy for me and live complet and happy lifes I lived mine and it's was a extremely long run considering I was there when the veil was created.

There will be a lot of ponies and people that will envy you two for you powers and probably somes will try to take them for themself so protect each other and be safe. Meek Sky I didn't knew the stallion Peace Dreamer very well but I knew her when she was still a strong woman fighting with me in the name of Harmony.

She always was caring for her family in fact the only reason she accept to become a warrior was to protect her family traped in a world of war. She would never have abandon you if she had a choice and I'm sure she watch you growing and protect you when you didn't even know it was her.`` Time Skip watch me in the corner of his eyes in a weird way.

The elders came back. ``Are you finish Free Dreamer?`` Boom the multiple voices of Author.

``Yes I'm done I'm ready to go back with the pokemons now.`` The energy of Author embrace him a second time and his body slowly disapear before it was over I hear his voice saying four last words.

``Goodbye, my last friend.``


	13. Six Guardians and the Daughter of Life

A good share of lifes, Chapter 13: The six guardians and the daughter of life

The elders came back at the table but they had guests with them. six creatures made of pure stars, I heard about the ursa minor and major but I never through I would see a similar creatures myself.

Author was the first to speak. ``This is the guardians of Equestria, they each represent a natural element present in Equis.``

The first one to introduce himself was a giant dragon his skin made of green stars. ``My name is Deodar I'm the Azure dragon of wood, I represent East and Spring.``

The second one was a tall phoenix made of stars that look to be made of fire. ``My name is Nuriel, Vermilion bird of fire, I represent South and Summer.`` She said in a powerful feminine voice.

Another dragon present itself this one was yellow and look more feminine in nature. ``I am Xantara yellow dragon of earth, I represent the change of seasons.``

The fourth one was a tiger made of white stars. ``I'm Silver I represent the white tiger of metal, I represent West and Autumn.``

The final one was a giant sea pony made of blue stars. I never through I would see a real one, technically it's a god with the form of a sea pony but I don't care. ``My name is Ula, I'm the sea pony of water, I represent North and Winter.``

The last one was was a big bear made of purple stars. ``I am Isis the ursa major of mana, I represent the life and soul of Equis. And the six of us protect the world of Equis.`` That a ursa major? I heard they were suppose to be as big as Ponyville this on seem to be the regular size of a bear. Kira was the next to talk.

``Since Equis is their world to guard they were suppose to protect it from Discord but when Discord opened a breach betwen Equis and Earth the magic of the world began to leak making them too focus on reproducing mana to begin a fight agaisn't Discord`` Gaia was next to talk.

``The ponies are not made to survive withtout magic, it's would kill all of them to be in a magicless world for a few months and since mister here through it would be a great idea to make everyone immortal they will die repeatedly over and over again.`` Me and my family were all horrified at the prospect Meek Sky even began to whimper hiding herself behind mom.

``Don't worry the world shouldn't be that empty of magic for at least five years, so you have to close this breach in the next four years and six months and the ecosystem of Equestria shouldn't suffer to the point of no return.`` The white tiger reasure us.

``But how do we fix this putting duck tape on it?`` I ask dumbly, they almost all snickered at my response except the yellow dragon who had a stoic expression that would make the royal guards jealous.

``No, no we will fix it ourself of course, but we need to know where it is first.`` Said the ursa major. ``You see when we are outside of the veil our size is greatly different and we could destroy a lot of civilization just by searching for the breach so you and your friends must search it and signal us after thaqt it should be a piece of cake to close it.``

Whoa because Discord we have tons of things for us to do, beat his tower, find the elements of harmony, defeat him and his allies, keep the ponies safe from the players and finally find the breach and save the world, we're lucky we have plenty of time.

The door open to let enter a new pony- I mean person, at first I through she was human but I quickly realise she was not, her skin was a little different than Dave and she had pointed ears she had a long blond mane, or is it hair? I don't remember. I think she was a high elf from Tamriel if I remember corectly what Cherilee told us about them.

``Ah! Phoebe my daughter this is the ponies you will help in your next quest, you need to help them to defend Equestria agaisn't Discord and his minions, if the ponies want you're help do it, ok?`` Gaia said with a lot of authority, poor girl I wouldn't imagine how it would be to have a mother with a stick in the butt, I'm happy with my mother.

I smile as I look at mom she smile too but was a little confuse by my display. The elf took position quietly alongside us I notice her back was half full of books the other half was personal object we usually bring on vacations.

This is the girl who suposely go to bed with everypony? She seem more like a nerd than anything else at first glance. ``Hello fillies and mare my name is Phoebe and I'm very happy to see all of you.`` She said her last word by petting slowly mom mane.

If she try anything with mom she will see the joy of being a ice cube. Mom is not interest in mare I should know I ask her when I reveal myself to be a fillyfooler. I remember it like it was yesterday.

**Two years ago**

_``Mama, e-est ce que j-je peu te parler?`` I ask awkwardly as my mom was making some soup._

_``Sure sweetie go wait for me in my bedroom we can talk in private.`` I folow her sugestion and wait for her from a few minutes, finally she arrive closing quietly the door behind her.``So honey, what do you want to talk about?``_

_My hear beat faster and I began to sweat as I look around there was no way out without making this awkward now. ``I-I you know about Golden Pie?``_

_``You mean Carrot Top and Soarin daughter?`` Fluttershy ask slowly and quietly._

_``Y-yes, I think I have a...`` I muttered the rest imcomprehensibly._

_``What was that Winter?`` She look at me encouragely, it must been weird for her to see me as shy as that I'm not like that usually, I'm more along the lines of, a little arrogant like aunt dash but also a geek like princess Twilight and a little antisocial and a love for nature like mom._

_``I-I thinkIhaveacrushonGoldenPie!`` I said really quickly hoping to be over with it. I was really embarassed, not only because she was a filly but also because that was her I had a crush on. Golden Pie was certainly beautiful a lot of colts had ask her to be their fillyfriend in the past._

_But lately she's been a little more... Pudgy than most fillies and some made fun of her for that, I think it's because Soarin finally retire from the Wonderbolt and pass a lot more time with her than before, but I'm not sure._

_``Am I weird to like fillies instead of colt like you and Meek Sky?`` I ask nervousely, Fluttershy smile desarming my nervousness instanly._

_``Of course not Sweetie, it's perfectly ok to like other fillies.``_

_``It is? Do you like girls too?`` I ask innocently, mom blush at the question and shook her head._

_`` No I do not sweetie, but that don't mean it's not okay, my mothers were lesbians too and your aunt Twilight was dating a mare once too. Since the begining of time there been homosexual couples and there have been bigots of course, but no one care about them, there will always have ponies who will judge someponies that are different from them because that make them feel better about their own problems .``_

_``I don't know what homowhatever is, but I'm happy you're not weird out by me`` I said in relief._

_``I would always love you Winter Song no matter what you are and what you want to become.`` She put me in a warm embrace and I hug her back I put my muzzle on her mane she always smell like grass for a reason that smell always reasure me._

_``Hush now quiet now._

_It's time to lay you're sleepy head._

_Hush now quiet now, It's time to go to bed.`` As mom continue to sing her lullaby I become sleepy and fell asleep in her arms._

``Eh, Winter I'm happy you like me but it's not really the place for hugs sweetie.`` I blink in confusion and look up and realise I had my hooves in embrace with the neck of my mom. I flush and put my four hooves back on the ground.

``Ok ponies and Phoebe you're all ready? Once we send you back in Equestria there will be no more back up, Discord will detect our spiritual signature if we do and that would make your search for the breach harder, we're good at hiding it but there limits especially with someone like Discord.`` Said the loud multiple voices of Author.

We all nod in responce, a large barrier of light was formed around us before we again dissapear in a flash of magic. It felt like days since we were back home and yet it was only a few hours. I hope they handle themself well back there, don't worry everypony we're coming back with help.


	14. Tell the World That I'm Coming Home

A good share of lifes, Chapter 14: Tell the world that I'm coming home

The players on Equestria began to disperse all around the country fortunately most of them are still in the training quests but soon they will go in all the corner of the kingdom. Discord is busy building new NPC's town for the players, Nightmare Moon is forming her own guild and recruted the players that will obey at her will.

Tiritero is hunting in the dark streets of Manehatan slowly making grow his army of ghouls. The elements (excluding Fluttershy), Sonata Soft Paw And the friendship guards including Brew had arrive in Ponyville it would become chaotic in the small town, really quickly.

The main goal of Discord sick game was this tower meaning all players who want to play the main quest will have to come here in Ponyville.

``Whoa man the motor of this game feel so realistic even if we're in a cartoony environment, I'm still shocked that Nintendo could come up with this, with all the crappy consoles they had the last years.`` Said random player number 1.

``I know right? And I'm also excited they first did Friendship Is Magic as a first game to used the virtual reality, I can't wait to see the mane 6 I hope their A.I is more realistic than these lame NPC in the welcome town.`` Said player 2.

``You and your brony shit, I only bought this game because it was the only one that wasn't another shity FPS game.`` Said player 1.

``Love and tolerate``

``Shut up with that!`` Player 1 said hitting his friend with his sword.

``Ahhhh! It's hurt like hell why did you do this!?`` Player 2 scream in agony.

``Oh shit man I'm sorry I didn't know-``

``Ahahahaha! You really fell for it, we're in a video game dumbass the programmers wouldn't make us feel realistic pain!``

``Asshole`` Player 1 mutter to himself.

In a flash me, my family and our new guest appear close of the town's hall of Ponyville. I instanly heard a crashing noise in a nearby house and soon I saw a stallion running from Carrot Top throwing him a frying pans in the back of the head.

I don't know why but I have a feeling of deja vu seeing this, I noticed that the mare had a basket on her head before she threw it angrily at the ground. ``Oh my, Carrot Top what happen with this stallion?`` Ask our mother.

``Well this smartflank here through it would be funny to put a basket on my head and try to steal my carrots! When I said to pay up he treat me of retard NPC, whatever this is.`` I know exactly what it's a NPC I play a lot of RPG when I had nothing better to do, witch is a lot of times, but I guess the older ponies like Carrot Top didn't know much about that except the arcade they had ten years ago.

``You stole twenty of my HP, dumb bitch!`` Scream the unicorn stallion. Wait they don't feel pain and they have respawn right? That mean it won't have big consequences if I do this.

_``Oh you, big disgrace on the ground_

_You're head on the ground, you will pound_

_This thief, no more we will see_

_And rid of you, the street of my town will be``_

As I finish my song the effect was immediat the stallion began pound his head with loud thumps on the ground, red numbers beside him appear to signal the healt he was losing, he made a last big hit with his head before he explode into weird electronic shards and his data was respawned at the other side of Equestria.

The other ponies were speechless with what just hapened, the first one to break the silence was Phoebe, ``Interesting you seem t have the abilities of a mermaid or as you call it in this world a sea pony, I alway dream of being one of those I would only have to sing to have someone in bed they have the easy life.`` She sigh wishfully a instead of breaking the ice she just created a more awkward silence.

``Well I have to see the country if I have to defend this place I have to know the repair points, so seeya!`` With that the high elf open two wings made of pure energy and took off in the sky.

``Well I want to test if my song would work on a creature made of data look like it does work probably since the mind of the players are connect to it, it will be useful if they swarm us in the future.`` I said trying hopefully to break the silence.

``In the future only use it in a emergency ok? I will let it pass this time since he didn't felt anything but I don't want you to be violent agasin't other ponies understood missy?`` She said in a scolding voice, I saw that she was close of using her 'stare'.

``Oui mama.`` I said lowering my head. Carrot Top shook her head confused and simply trot back in her house with a goodbye. I look around and notice my aunts they didn't have the creepy old unicorn stallion with them anymore he must have stayed in Canterlot.

``Hey sis look it our aunts!`` Meek Sky gain a excited expression and we both ran to them. Fluttershy try to call us to be careful but quickly follow behind.

``Fluttershy darling it good to see you and your fillies are alright`` Said Rarity with a happy sigh.

``So did the elders made a super-duper party in your honor because your the best mom ever?!`` Ask the pink party pony, Fluttershy blush and let her ears laid flat on her head at the compliment but eventually shook her head.

``No they summon us because one of us had a 'close conection' to Dream which had a contact with Kira before he 'died'`` The girls nod in understandment. ``So this is what they told us.`` The shy mother began to explain everything that happen the last few hours.

``So the magic of Equestria is being drain away?!`` Gasp Twilight in horror I guess for somepony who special talent is magic it would be the new that hit the most.

``We have a new po- person in Ponyville?! And she's the daughter of a elder!?`` Pinkie Pie ask excitedly taking her party canon out of nowhere and throwing confetti everywhere.

``We have gardians in Equestria? Ah always through Celestia an' Luna were the guardians.`` Said Applejack calmly clearly not disturb than this from her lack of knowledge on the subject.

``Of course not darling, the princesses are powerful but not goddesses they aquired immortality by acomplishing the great deed of bringing Equis to harmony, they are what some bigots call a 'fake goddess' a mortal who receive the blessing of the elder without being related to a divinity.`` Everypony look werdly at Rarity.

``What? You all know I was always interest into becoming royalty and it's the sort of thing you want to know when you become close of Celestia and Luna.`` Everypony roll their eyes at that clearly not surprise at Rarity.

``Well I don't trust this Phoebe girl, she could be a spy!`` Said Rainbow Dash.

``She's the goddess of light, she can't be mean if she bring a good thing like light, right?`` nopony dare to respond at Meek Sky naïve question.

``What I'm worried is Tiritero, this Time Skip guy warn us about, if he's that cruel it would be wise to take him down first before anything else.`` I said grimly, I was a little hurt when a snort and a giggle got out of my rainbow colored aunt.

``Sorry Winter but I can't take this cute face seriously!`` I blush both in embarassement and anger.

``Dashie that wasn't very nice.`` Scolded Fluttershy glaring at her oldest friend.

``Ermh, I mean Sorry for laughing at you Winter Song.`` Fluttershy was sastified and let her oldest friend go for this one, one thing Ponyville learn quickly is you better not mess with Fluttershy foals.

Fluttershy is a lot like a momma bear she's gentle with you most of the time, but hurt her childrens and you're better run like hay. ``You're right Winter, it look like our first priorities for now is taking down Tiritero and find the breach the other goals are secondary as long as we didn't take care of these two main objective understood?``

We all nod at Twilight Sparkle plan. ``Ok little fillies, as we make our plan you and your sister go back to the cottage.``

``What?! But our power are integrale to the plan-``

``No your role in all this is over you arleady help us, now the elders send us back up, we don't need little fillies to take risks in all of this, you two will be safe home as long as you don't respond to strangers. And don't worry I will come back home in a few hours.``

``but-but``

``No but missy your still only thirteen and your sister is ten years old, maybe you can help us in a few years, but now it's our mission.`` Her glare was not open to discussion.

``...Fine`` It's a complet bummer the elders and the others had me all riled up to the mission and now I have to stay back home? I look at my sister who had a somewhat relieved expression. And it hit me hard, how I had been selfish today. All I was thinking about was how it would be awesome to be a hero.

I didn't stop once to think about my little sister fellings. I'm a horrible sister right now. I guess it won't be that terrible to be back home with my sis, maybe I can convince her to play video games with me, I will try to play something less violent that she will like for once. And for a few hours only we can pretend all this day was only a nightmare. But this isn't over one way or another I will help in this battle to bring peace back in Equestria.


	15. First Month

A good share of lifes, Chapter 15: First month

It's been a full month since Discord began his twist game, the princesses are still talking about strategy and the guards are searching Equestria at great lenght to find the breach created by the spirit of disharmony.

None of the three sides of the game made any big move yet. The princesses and the elements are still planning and searching, Discord dissapear after the first week nopony know where he is. Nightmare Moon took residence in the tower looking around to see if their threats.

The only one that did something was Tiritero he transform Manehatan in a veritable zombie city. Most of the resident had escape in another town. But some had stayed to fight the outbreak. Because the ones that was transform weren't reborn in another body since their old one is still technically almost alive.

So ponies that have family in Manehatan often search for their loves ones but they are only allow to do it in the day, in the night the ghouls come in all city to hunt anything that is still alive. Luna have sent all her lunar guards, except her personal body guards, to free the ponies of their curse. The players on their side have not yet come in great number most of them are still grinding in town like Appleloosa and the crystal empire where everything is more peaceful.

I heard someponies says that a strange stallion accompany by a mare and her daughter appeared in a strange blue box in the Cantelot castle, I seriously doubt this story is true, that just sound crazy.

Oh yeah I had almost forgot strange monsters had began to wander in every corner of Equestria, attacking the poor traveller that dare go in the wild, when we kill them they explode in shard meaning they are created by the game of Discord, the players call them trash mobs.

At least they avoid any civilised environement as if it was cursed, the playesr have also have restricted movement in town. Some of them had tried to be 'evil' by killing the ponies in town. But the strange thing is that their swords didn't do anything to us as long we're inside the walls of a town or a city, except for Manehatan since the ghouls have begun for some strange reasons.

Many ponies have to go through phychologic trauma because of all the violence that been around the last month, some even consider cutting their connection to this world and go in the Gaia branch just to forget everything ever happened.

But the force field of Discord keep them in the country. Phoebe is out killing monsters and evil players most of the time, that is when she's not in bed with a stallion or a mare, sometime even both. Of course mom tried to hide these rumors from us. I don't understand why she's so embarassed about sex I mean when she explain the birds and the bee she almost faint on the spot yet she have no problem to help her animals to find a mating partner.

Of course I won't deny I was almost as embarassed as her when she had to tell me what was estrus and why my body want to have foal, yeah at least I'm still not attract to colts even in this phase, I heard that some lesbian mares are attracted to males when in heat so I'm happy it's not the case for me.

Oh wait I am rambling here am I? I was talking about a serious war and here I'm talking about sex, sorry for that, anyway me and Meek Sky had nothing really interesting to do, I can't believe we still have to go in school in all of this I mean who really care about education when ponies around you live in fear?

I tried again and again to convince them to let me fight but with no result, not even Celestia or Luna wanted to let a filly fight to protect Equestria, that lame! Oh yeah I almost forgot we have a cat in our house now.

But not just any old boring cat, she can talk! She said she was the pet of sis father for a short time before she began to travel through the country. I ask her if that was a harsh life. So she told me a story of how she lived in Griffonya.

Everyday she had to fight wild animals and steal to survive after her first master death. But when Dream come along he and a bunch of weirds friends, which I later learn that Brew the ex girlfriend of my lavender aunt was part of, adopt her.

But a few months after that Brew, was with Twiligth and later was in the royal guard, Sonata a griffin that like to play the violin, that sound so weird! Became a great musician with Octavia and Vinyl Scratch and Dream himself settle down with mom before he died.

So Soft Paw began to wander around when all her friends began their own lifes on their side. But it was a lot different tha in her old home. The pony often gave her free food just like that and she sometime had to steal still but she hadn't to fight any creatures on the road.

Instead of wild untame lands she was great each morning by a bright gentle sun. I never realise how we were lucky of having Equestria, I was born here so I never stop to think how was the other countries compared to us. Sure there the charity that some ponies held sometime but I guess I never personally met someone with a hard life before.

And Dream had brave these wild land when he had no whatsoever experience on survival and he fought agaisn't animal and monsters for a week. That without counting how he defeat Time Skip, I would like to be like him one day and protect the ones I love.

Phoebe flew in circle upside of the now abandon city of Manehatan. ``Mmh I had expect it to be like New York but it look a lot different, excepted for the name. Okay, what do we know about vampires and ghouls?``

She search in her backpack and found a single book alongside a copy of frisky fillies. ``Ok here we go, ghoul are a inferior race of vampires. The pure blood of this race can easily survive in the sunlight but are stronger while the sun is down.

But the ghouls instanly die as soon as their skin touch a single ray of sun.`` She smile confidently as she close the book. ``Well I'm the goddess of light this should be easy to get rid of these parasites.``

``Ma'am`` A destral trot close of her with a serious expression but not as stoic as the guards she saw with Celestia. ``The night is near, captain Shining Armor will cast is shield spell on Manehatan in twenty minutes. You can venture in but we will not be responsible if we can't open the shield because a swarm of these _things _is following you.``

``Don't worry about me good sir, I've been at the service of the council for years, I have been in worse situations than this, I will just see if there any survivors around and maybe free some of these poor souls, if I don't come back in a few hour you can consider me dead and report to your princesses.`` The guard salute her and the goddess calmly walk in the dark alley of the ghost city.


	16. Dead City

A good share of lifes, Chapter 16: Dead City

Phoebe look around in the alley but there was nothing interesting happening yet, she breath a calming breath but didn't lowered her guard, this world had a pure oxygen she never breath before even in a big city like this there was a minime amount of pollution she didn't know if it was something the magic surounding the world or something else. She lunch herself on a wall as she heard hoofsteps follow by a loud growl.

She peek slowly in the street and saw a young mare hitting a stallion, she was about to attack when she saw the bites on the stallion neck. She heard several hoofsteps coming in the way of the mare in question.

The mare gave a powerful buck and the stallion exploded in a cloud of ashes. She then look behind her and notice three other ponies with animalistic expression drooling at her sight. Her green eyes widden in horror before she gallop in the oposite direction.

Phoebe decide at that moment to enter in action. She search in her pocket and retrieve a long knife. She cast a light spell on it and throw it in the head of the first ghoul, the effect was instantaneous and the beast was on the ground in another pill of ash.

The other ghouls only gain more speed and was getting closer of the fearfull mare. Phoebe ran and grab the second monstuosity and broke it's neck with a loud snapping noise, she let the body go as it was destroyed.

Before she could make even sigh in relief she heard a loud scrietch and saw that the last ghoul had the poor mare pin on the ground. ``Oh no you don't!`` She produce a bow and a arrow made of pure light and quickly aim the monster. ``Miss! Push it with you hooves!`` The mare shrugle and lift the ghoul with her back leg.

When the head of the thing was expose the goddes of light release the arrow and it transperce the head of the abomination of nature. The mare tried to shake off most of the ashes that was stuck on her.

``Are you okay miss, what were you doing alone in this place?`` She rush at her concerned for the young Earth pony.

``Me and my sister were just trying to hide from these things when two of them broke our baricade and bite her, and then when she woke up she tried to kill me!`` The young mare sob, Phoebe awkwardly gave her a hug, the mare had a strong new york accent wich confuse the angel of the council but she was more concerned for the mare.

``So what is your name miss? Mine is Phoebe daughter of Gaia, I was send to help the most peo- ponies I could and since this is the only real place in danger right now here I am.``

``Your a goddess and a angel of the council?! Awesome! My name is Babs Seed I'm from a big family of proud farmers and salesmares of fruits and I'm the owner of the cutie mark crusaders branch of Manehatan, we assists young colts and fillies to find their talents and we help them agasin't bullying at school, well we did before all this `` She look sadly at the ashes of the fallen ghouls.

Phoebe put a conforting hoof on the young mare, if she wasn't on a mission she would try to get her on bed but in these type of situations she was't searching for these types of relations. ``Don't worry your princesses are strong I'm sure they will soon find a way to fix this.`` Babs nod but wasn't sure if she believe her.

``Now I will help you out of here, do you know anypony out here who is not infected?`` The mare scratch her mane and swich her tail before answering.

``Well I heard a rumor that two ponies a stallion and his son have barricade themself in a little market just on the corner of the Rainy street.`` Phoebe nod and grab the mare and put her on her back. ``Whoa! I can walk you know!``

``Yes, but this way will be more faster.`` She produced two majestic pair of wings made of pure white energy.

``Wow, how did ya did that?`` She ask in wonder.

``Any angels and guardians of the council can make this, it's nothing.`` She made a huge flap of her new set of wings and took of in the sky. She rapidly found the edge of the city where the guards where and land with a thud. ``Do you have anywhere to go while the city is still like this?`` Phoebe ask to Babs Seed.

``Well my cousin Apple Bloom I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I visit her.`` The goddess nod she was about to rush back in but a guard stop her.

``Miss are you sure you want to go in again? We have wait long enough tonight, as soon as you return inside Manehatan we will have to create the shield. The ghouls will soon all come out of their hiding zones.``

``I'm sure, I have to found the more ponies I can while I'm here.`` She said with a confident frown.

``Ok but be warn, if you don't come out in forty five minutes you're imprison in there for the night, the ghouls will be in all the city and if we make the smallest breach in the shield the magic will become weaker and they will probably have the time to destroy it, we can't let this happen.`` The destral said grimly.

``I understand I will just have to be quick.`` With that she rush in the dead city withtout a second glance.

``This girl is insane how was she accept in the council with a reckless attitude like that?`` The other guards shrug.

``Maybe that the type they want somepony that's not affraid of going in impossible situations like that.`` A older guard chuckle. ``Travelling into different worlds is not for the ones that like to make round in a nearly empty castle that for certain.``

Not five minutes before she enter back in the city and she heard loud roars in all the corners of the city. Things would become chaotics really quickly in there and she was sure one draconesus would be happy about that. ``Well, well, well, it look like the goddess of light invite herself in my city.``

Phoebe look around and she saw him a stallion with a long cape smirking at her. ``Look like the little shield of the Disco dude didn't work after all. That a good thing, things were getting boring for a while in here.`` Phoebe was a little put off by his personallity, the vampires she met was either sadistic predator who could kill you in a second if you weren't careful or total wussy that was sparkling in the sunlight and was honestly not worth the time of the council.

But this one look like a stoner, she had dificulty to believe he was the one that transform this city into a living wasteland. But she learn long ago to not based her judgement on appearance. ``So you're Tiritero eh? I expect more of somepony that conquer Griffonya.`` She taunt him.

``And I expect the daughter of Gaia to be more beautiful, but we can't always have what we want in life.`` He said calmly as he sit in the corner of the building he was balancing his legs as he look down at the goddess.

He dare to insult the goddess of light! Phoebe throught to herself as she grit her teeths before yelling. ``I can have any stallion or mare in bed! You just don't know beautiful if it hit you in the face!``

``Isn't it ironic that the little child of light like to be touch were the sun don't shine?`` He said with a small grin and Phoebe growl She threw a ball of pure ball at him instead of escaping it like Phoebe expect he grab it in his hooves.

``A ball of light eh? It could easily kill any of my ghouls, but for somepony who the light is not mortal it as innofensive as a ball for foals.`` Phoebe was at loss for word, it's true for vampire of pure blood it didn't hurt them, but it made them as weak as normal mortals, most of the time they hide from light like it was cursed, for them being as weak as a mortal hurt their pride of being superior than the simple mortals.

The light quickly dissapear and Tiritero quickly look back at Phoebe. ``What I wonder is why a chick like you didn't attack me arleady you're a goddess, you could easily overpower me, but here you are just standing here.`` This guy was certainly curious, admiting he was weaker than his foe like he was talking to his best friend.

``I learn that vampire always have tricks in their sleave you're no exeption even if you're weird.`` The angel said glaring at him.

``Oh well it's no fun to let you just stand here. Let's play a game shall we? I know you are here to make the ponies imprison in the city escape. I will tell you there five survivors who are still normal in the city one of them is alone so she won't survive for long.

You're goal doesn't change, you have to find them and get them out of the city, but at the same time some of my ghouls will eat the magic of the shield it will only by a matter of time before the will of Shining Armor break.

And even the valiant guards outside can't stop that many monsters at the same time. So you have two choices find five innocent civilian and risk to let wild ghouls in the nature or killing my ghouls and let's five ponies getting kill and I warn you my ghouls will not simply drink their blood this time they will also absorb their souls and definetly kill them, choose well.``

He threw a object at Phoebe, she quickly realise it was a watch. It's was reading, 30:00. ``You have thirty minutes to make your choice so make quick.`` With that he jump on another bulding in the oposite direction of Phoebe and escape.

Phoebe growl and anger and put a determine look, he clearly underestimate her she was the daughter of Gaia she could make the two tasks in the time she was given... She hope.


	17. Thirty Minutes In Apocalypse

A good share of lifes, Chapter 18: thirty minutes in apocalypse

30:00

Phoebe ran with all her might she hadn't a minute to lose. She lit a small ball of light in the palm of her hand, it would attract some attention from the ghouls but she had to see correctly and hopefully it could also make the survivors see her better.

She hears somepony cast magic spells follow by screams, she had found one. She turn to corner to see a little store with two ponies inside, one was a unicorn stallion and the other a young earth pony colt crying in a corner.

Rage build into the high elf, if there was one thing she never forgive is to involve childs in those type of situations. There was two ghouls slamming their hooves on the barricade. The high elf charge at the first one and kick it the ghould betwen his eyes with all her might.

The head instanly disconect of the monster and explode in ashes in midair with the rest of the body. Behind her the unicorn kill the last one by slamming the beast on the wall of another building.

When she saw that the zone was clear the goddess of light kick on the barricade and destroy it, the stallion was about to charge at her but she made put her hand in the air and open her fingers to show she wasn't there to harm them.

They relax a little. ``I was send by the council to help the civilians, I have to found three other ponies can you defend yourself?``

``I can, but I don't think Leaf will be able to help much.`` Phoebe imagined it must be the name of the colt and nod.

``Just follow me and signal me if you see movement`` The two nod before running behind her.

24:36

A ghoul was simply aimlessly wandering in front of the three survivors. He turn his head to look at the intruders before it could even shriek Phoebe it him with a glowing punch that instanly destroy his body.

She look around as she heard something, It was gun shots? She didn't think she would hear this sound in this world, but she follow the sound nonetheless. On a rooftop she could see a creature she was honestly surprise to see here in Manehatan it was a diamond dog with a sniper rifle.

``Cursed pony die, Ginger break the curse, city Ginger will save.`` The femal diamond dogs said before shooting another ghouls in the head with a very good aim.

``Miss! Down here!`` The high elf scream the diamond dog look down to see three survivors waving at her. Phoebe created another pair of wings and flew meet the dog. ``I was send to help the ponies by the council.``

``Ginger is no pony, elf`` The dog said bitterly.

``You know what I mean, come with us I have two other survivors to find you could help us to kill the ghouls`` As soon as she mention the part about killing ghoul the diamond dog hear perk up in interest.

``Ok Ginger help pony, but ginger keep weapon from black market.`` Phoebe honestly didn't care if someone bought something like a weapon if they use it for a good cause like this so, she accept imediatly she flew the dog down and motion to the ponies to follow her further.

19:11

They arrive on a appartement building were five ghouls was actively trying to enter in, no one seem to be inside. But Phoebe knew better than this, the ghouls smell is more developed than the living mos of the time, they could know where the survivors were.

The unicorn of the groups and the diamond dogs took a offensive potition and began to fire at the undead, the goddes grab the head of two ghouls and slam them together and they explode in a pill of ash like ususal.

As her group took care of the last one she entered the old house, inside it was dark she could barely see her hand in front of her face. She lit up a small ball of light again to search for the ponies, the room was small there was a television in the corner with a few pictures of the element of kindness with two mares and a black dragon all smilling happily as they were sitting around a picnic table. Before she could do anything she receive a hit from a frying pan with a loud clang in the back of her head.

``Owch!`` She spun around and saw a surprise unicorn mare.

``She's sorry we through you were a ghoul.`` Said a Pegasus with a coffee brown coat close of the mare. ``I'm North Arrow, this is my wife Maria Ink and who would you be?`` The mare made a force smirk she could tell this mare was use to be happy but now it look like their eyes were lifeless from all the horror they saw in the last month.

``I'm Phoebe from the council you are the last survivors we found come with me and I will take you out of the city.`` She said trying to keep her composure at the sight of the mares.

``You should have come sooner when it was still day outside, it suicide to go out like this.`` The unicorn mare made a apologetic gesture for her wife.

``I wanted to eliminate a couple of ghouls at the same time but I guess I should have done one thing at time, but now it too late for regrets, come one follow me.`` The couple shrug and follow her outside.

12:58

Loud shrieks interupted the run of the six survivors, Phoebe eyes widden as ghouls in all the directions came rushing at them. She took two of her knifes and put a light spell on them. ``All of you run I will distract them!`` Four of them follow her commands but Ginger stayed with Phoebe.

``Ginger what are you doing go with the other-``

``Ginger will not run tail betwen legs, Ginger fight cursed pony with elf.`` The goddess of light had no time to argue so she cast a simple light spell on the sniper and charge at the crowd of monster.

She impale the first one with her right knife and throw it to a beast behind her before he was disolve, one of them was about to jump on her but was kill in mid-air by the diamond dog shot. After that she slice the troath of another one.

The ghouls where too much for Phoebe, she didn't know where to hit next, then she felt a intence pain as one of them bit her in the right arm follow by another one that bit her in the neck.

``Ahhhh!`` She hit the ones that was bitting her and Ginger tried to help her but they were simply overhelmed. At least she did the best she could they would probably be able to go away quit how close they are of the exit, she through to herself. It was then she heard a ear piercing shriek from Leaf.

One of the beast was charging at the poor little colt with his mouth wide open, Phoebe tried to get out of the crowd of monsters, but it was too late, the ghoul open threw himseld at the colt and-

Was intercepted by another pony, the older stallion used his own body to protect the colt from the abomination. The monster stop his bite only to absorb the precious spiritual energy from the stallion. When the monster absorb all the magic out of the stallion he lick his lips at his next prey.

Phoebe eyes contort in pure hatred she grit her teeth and her eyes glow brighly as her magic became out of control. ``Bastard, you will not get away with this, DIEEEEEE!`` she build up all the magic she could before creating a massive orb that was forming a mini sun. All the creature shriek as the light entered their eyes and tried to cover their vision.

But it was useless as all their skin began to burn from the exposition of light and one by one they all burst in clouds of ashes. Phoebe drop on her knee exhaust by what she just did, she wasn't the most powerful of the goddess this is the type of magic used by a guardian not a simple knight goddess of the council.

A green fire envelope the stallion and he was transform into a strange bug pony. Phoebe didn't are and just rush at him. ``Daddy please don't go away daddy.`` Said the young colt she suspect was also a changeling.

``I'm sorry son he took too much out of me. ***Cough* *Wheeze***`` He look back at the high elf of the council. ``Phoebe thank you for what you did I only have a last request.`` She nod sadly, even after all the missions she did, she wasn't used to see someon die like this in front of her. She was a little naïve to think to save everyone but it was the reason she join the angels of the council.

``I don't trust Queen Chrysalis...***Cough*** to take care of my colt... I want that you help him go to Ponyville I don't know if she's still live here... But there a mare called Scootaloo that I knew in my... ***Wheeze* *Cough*** Childhood say that it's the child of Night and she will understand.`` Phoebe nod and grab the young colt and ran.

``No daddy! Let me go, let me go!`` The colt begant to hit the woman to let him go she watch as the changeling drew is last breath and turn away unable to watch as the stallion died. The diamond dog sigh sadly and ran after the goddess.

6:26

She made it to the shield of the guards with all the survivors, they made a small passage for the survivors to go in. Shining Armor was the first to see the state of Phoebe. ``Whoa! You've been bitten we can't let you go free like that!`` He said in panic.

``Don't worry capitain a goddess can only be corrupted by strong enchantments, not virus.`` He relax a little at this. ``Take care of the colt I have a business to take care of inside quickly.`` She was about to rush back in. But sudenly the shield began to crack and fell into pieces.

``What?! But I should have six minutes left!`` She scream in shock, ghouls were galloping in all side they began to bite the guards that was around to protect the rest of Equestria, but strangely no ghouls tried to absorb the souls like inside of the city. That must mean Tiritero was supposed to let the pony live, but didn't listen this once, he probably through his boss wouldn't notice that single changeling was dead.

She grit her teeth as she heard a arrogant laugh. ``I told you you had to chose between the survivors or the shield, you chose to selfishly save four miserable lifes in exchange of the security of all a kingdom!`` He continue to laugh.

Shining Armor threw a magic beam at him, ``Shut up Tiritero she did the good thing!``

``Ahahaha! Say that to her when half of Equestria is in my control and ghouls crawl in every corner of your precious kingdom.`` He said before he jump out of sight. As soon as he finish his speech ghouls came rushing at them. Phoebe produce a light shield and as soon as they touch it they were destroyed.

Maria covered the eyes of the young colt as she saw a guard screaming as he was eaten by the abominations. Soon the ghouls began to go away leaving the few survivors alone. ``I was a fool, someone as imcompetent as me don't have her place on the council`` She took Leaf with her.

``Where are you going miss?`` Ask Shining Armor, she look down at the colt that fell asleep. How could he sleep after all this was beyond her.

``I have a promise to fulfilled in Ponyville.`` She said sadly looking in direction of the town in question.


	18. A Forest and A Memory

A good share of lifes Chapter 19: A forest and a memory

It's been two months since all of this began the players are now all around Equestria, fortunately for now most of them didn't try to attack ponies and when we're in town their weapons are useless since they can't hurt us because of the game rules.

Unfortunately I heard of some merchand on the road had been robbed by some 'guilds', but our main problem are the ghouls. A month ago a outbreak of zombified pony have escaped Manehatan biting every living being they see.

In response of this Phoebe have formed a guild called Purus Sanguis. They take all their time to kill the infected and make their souls come back in a fully living body. Because when somepony is bited their spark is trapped inside and are forced to watch as their own body kill other innocent or worse hurt their own family.

Some of the first ones to join this guild was Applejack and Big Macintosh, I'm not really surprised after Babs Seed came to Ponyville asking her cousins to let her crash to their home for a while, the Apple grew a hatred agaisn't all vamponies for what they did to a member of the family. But what I was personnaly focused was the elements of harmony. If we beat Discord, the game would stop and we only would have to beat Nightmare Moon and Tiritero.

Oh and let's not forget to find the breach too but that one can wait we have four years to do it, four years it's life forever. Today was the perfect opportunity to make my move, mom and her friends would go to the weekly assemble in Canterlot to disuss what their next actions would be.

Meanwhile I would sneak into the tower without anypony noticing I left, from what I heard the players have cleared eight stages. I would help to clear two stage and obtain one of the elements. When I was sure mom was not here I put a cloak, it took a few minutes to put it on me, I almost gave up after a while but finally I was able to put it.

Pegasi are often help to put cloths on, it's a little embarassing but these wings are not the easiest to fit in when you try to put cloths. That without talking of some snobs who don't want to 'ruin' their works by putting two extra holes for us in Canterlot.

Meek Sky was making a bon fire outside usually she stare in the fire for at least three hours before snapping back to reality I should have enough time to come back before she notice anything, I hope.

I quickly trot inside the forest I had never been here before, I mean not that I'm scare but you know there could have bee around here, nothing is more evil that these things, oh sure they look all pretty and fluffy like that, but then they follow you when you try to peacefully eat a apple and then they could try to sting you, just because they are evil like that.

I shudered at the through of bee I really hope to not see any of these things. I come across a destroyed cliff if I remember right I'm in the right direction, I through triumphantly wait... Why am I even troting when I have wings? I facehoof at myself for being so stupid.

I tried to open my wings but was stop by the cloak I was wearing. I began to sweat I through I had instal my wings correctly but now they were stuck inside the cloths. I was about to throw the thing in panic but finally found the my wings found the two holes in question and sight in relief.

There nothing worse for a Pegasus than being restricted to the ground espiecially in a evil looking forest like this. I sometime wonder how other ponies can live without being able to go freely in the sky, but I guess it's different for them, I even heard some ponies that are uncomfortable when they fly, which is hard to believe I know, but there all types of ponies in thhe world.

I began to flap my wings and peacefully glide above the trees, I look up at the black tower in front of me, with flying I should arrive there in one minute max. I began to flap harder in direction of the tower of harmony as Discord call it.

I wasn't what you call a fast flyer while some adore the adrenaline of a race, I prefer taking my time and feel the fresh air of the sky from above the clouds, a lot of Pegasi had been at flight camp around the age of eight or nine, but mom didn't forced me to go, for a strange reason she even seem relieved when I decline to go.

Under me I could see the dark forest the trees where making most of the forest and I could barely see what was under them with how dark it was. But I could see a lake not far of the forest was the swamp, a flock of birds were flying close of me, for a second I throught one of them was smilling at me but must be my imagination, anyway I continued to glide in direction of the tower before landing in the forest as I heard the voice of stallions.

A terrible fear grip me and I hide behind a three my breating becoming more erratic by the seconds, why didn't I through there would be stallions?! Don't laugh at me but since I young I developed what doctor call androphobia it's even worse than those evil bees. I'm fine with males as long as I know them or I'm close of somepony I trust, but when it's stranger a fear grip me.

When I was around seven years old, I was calmly troting in the streets of Ponyville, I had just come out of the birthday of Bolero Apple, Meek Sky didn't came because she had catch a nasty cold. And that when it's happen, a drunk stallion took me by the waist and drag me with him, I shriek in panic kick him but he was so drunk that he didn't fell a thing, he told me 'calm down sea pony I just want to see you swim'.

So what he did was found the closest lake and throw me face first in the water, now I was a good swimmer always had but in my panic I had forgot to take a breath and was begining to shallow water and the stream was too strong for my small hooves me and my wings couldn't help when my feathers were wet.

The stallion laugh as he through I was just playing in the water in his delusion he was sure that I was a sea pony that could breath underwater and not just a filly with a nickname. If it was not for the current I would probably just have swim back and go home away of all this.

But the last thing I remember of that night is pain as I hit my head on a rock. The first thing I felt were the lips of a mare on me and the sounf of her pushinf air in my lungs before I cough water. I was pretty embarassed that somepony had to kiss me but I was grateful she save me.

Her name was Minuette, but she told me to call her Colgate, she was a dentist here in Ponyville, she was living near of the lake and heard the stallion laughing she decide to come check and saw me drowning and quickly save me.

I never forget that mare after that night, I actually wanted to make check my teeths only to see the mare that had saved my life. The stallion was put in prison, Celestia was the judge, but like usual she put a fair trial, but I think she put her best stallions to put him in there for a long time.

From what I hear he had five years of detention, but some rumors said that a new statue have join the collection in the Canterlot garden after that case. And that how I become afraid of all males espiecally drunk ones and mom made me promise to not go outside on the night without somepony. I think my biggest fear is not the stallions themself but the fear of being ovepowered and helpless.

Maybe I should have listen to mom right now instead of going in this forest, maybe these stallions are dangerous It's not too late to go back home, I could just silently trot out of here and... My heart almost stop as I step on a twig making a loud cracking noise.

``Who is there?! Show yourself!`` Said a strong masculine voice. It's was too late! I gulp and slowly trot in te light of the fire to reveal myself to the strangers, but keep my wings ready to fly out of here, I hope I will not regret this. I look at what was before me and I saw somepony or more precisely some griffin I didn't through I would have seen here.

``Mister Sonata!?``


	19. Stage 9

A good share of lifes, Chapter 20: Stage 9

``Mister Sonata?!`` The word flew out of my mouth before I through what I was saying, He was surounded by a little group of ponies all of them a sort of weird gem floating above their head, that mean they were players. Most of them was green but one of them was yellow which made me a little uncomfortable.

I quickly learn that green mean good players, yellow mean a player that stole, or kill a criminal player but didn't activate a bounty quest for the player in question. And red mean they have kill innocent players or NPC, for this game we are consider NPC's so we can't know if they kill ponies or artificial inteligence. ``How do you know my name filly?`` Sonata ask narrowing his eyes at me.

I gulp nervousely, quick I need to make a believable story! ``Eh, I heard of you because you slay some monsters in front of my town!`` I said with a nervous grin which was pretty useless since the hood was hiding most of my face.

``Well I'm not sure if I should believe but why the buck not? Anyway, a young filly like you should not be in this forest go back home your parents must be worried.`` He said impatently tapping his paw at the ground.

``Wait a minute maybe it's a quest NPC, she could be important maybe she is part of a side quest for bonus XP.`` Said a changeling in the group. I also learned that the players can be either one of the three race of ponies or a changeling, a lot have chose to be the changeling since they can become any races for a limit of time.

``No! Our goal is to beat this tower we will not have a filly in all of this!`` Sonata said glaring directly in the eyes of the player, in the corner of my eyes, I saw a old brown unicorn stallion with a gray mane and beard, he had a green bowtie and a navy blue suit, his cutie mark was a simple scroll, but for some reasons he gave me a chill just with his smile.

``You're way too defensive of her, she's just a artificial intelligence it's not like it would matter if she died.`` Said the changeling smugly, Sonata grit his teeth but keep silent. The same old stallion cast silently a spell without nopony noticing and sudenly a screen appear in front of all player.

'_Do you accept 'Sea Pony' as a party member?'_

_Yes No _

Eh? Since when did this game know my nickname?! And since when normal ponies can be add in a quest? This made no sense at all! Sonata had also a confused expression, all the players press 'yes' without hesitation. ``Ok Sonata I think we lost enought time here let's go inside we have to clear these floors.`` The changeling said, Sonada nod still confused. I shrug and follow them I had come this far, I wouldn't back away now because of illogic events.

The entrance was the castle of the royal pony sisters, Discordhad construc the entire tower as a extention of the castle. When we enter inside of the castle a strange white platform was in the middle of the room. The players and Sonata all began to stand on it I shrugh and join them.

As soon as the last of us step on the weird thing the ground under me began to shake. Just when I through I could breath a sigh of relief, the platform began to rise at high speed. As we go through the stages we saw stairs going through all the tower with doors leading to all Discord's chalenges.

Finally the platform came to a suden stop, I look up to see a magical barrier blocking us from the upper floors. That probably how Discord make us do all his chalenges, we can't go through the others as long as we didn't complete the room of this level.

``Here we are stage nine, the next level will be one of the element of harmony, I think we can make two stages tonight and relax by killing trash mobs around Ponyville to gain XP after that.``

Suggest a Earth pony mare in the group most of the other player cheer at the idea of clearing two rooms in one go.

Sonata was the next to talk to the group. ``Ok guys let not rush in we don't know what traps there could be in there, let make a list of what class we have and then-``

``Alright let's do this, LEEERRROOOYY JENKINS!`` A massive Earth pony cried before rushing in the room.

``Oh Celestia he just ran in`` Said Sonata before making a face hoo- claw? ``Let's follow him quick!`` The players and Sonata quickly rush in the room, I quickly follow behind. All the room was grey everywhere we look.

In the back of the room was the statue of two big minotaurs in heavy armor they each had massive swords bigger than me, the pony who rush in was in the middle of them. Before him was a wall with the symbol of the sun and the moon with a little hole in the middle.

He lift a medallion looking like a ying yang and insert it inside. The strange wall emit a blue light before sliding open like a door. Inside was a simple looking ball of crystal, the player quickly pick a bow and shot a arrow on it.

The ball instanly glow brighlty before extanding it's light into all the room. I watch in wonder as the ground made of stone was transformed in dirt and grass. Sonata narrow his eyes and look around. ``Well this is beautiful and all but why did this room change like that? There must be a reason.``

The stallion who did all that cried from the end of the room. ``I don't know but I don't see the statue anymore!`` I couldn't see him since he was hidden by tree that was blocking my view. Sonata open his beak to say something back when I loud scream interupt him.

``AAAAAHHH!`` It was the voice of the stallion that had just spoken. I began to sweat and my eyes go wide as I back away from where the scream came from. Sonata quickly took the massive bow of his violin and press on a small button that made appear a massive blade hidden into the bow.

All the players took his example and took their weapons except for this weird brown stallion who was smirking at the situation. ``Ok the the supporters go to the left and the offensif players come with me!`` Sonata scream, I quickly follow behind him.

As much I would like to stay behind after this awfull scream, I'm more the offensive type when it's come to it and I would be useless with the supporter. I gallop with the team to search for the stallion that just scream. When we pass all the trees there was nothing to see where the stallion was before.

I saw a arrow being shoot behind us in a bush before we could react a armored minautor charge at the changeling of our group and impaled him with his horns. Before he could even touch the wall of the room the changeling explode in blue shards.

``Everypony in defensif formation!`` The players obey him as Sonata took a potition to play his violin, he played a quick tune before a lighning bolt was send on the monster. The metalic armor made in sort that he received the shock in every parts of his body.

1500= 750

The bar of his healt was reduce to half in a instant but that seem to enrage the beast even more and he threw a part of his armor and his massive sword on the ground. He took a sort of katana before charging at the griffin. My eyes widden in panic, from what I knew these monster had no soul nor they have real inteligence which make them invulnerable to my songs.

But the players ordered me even if they didn't have a real body. Because connect to these pile of data was the mind of a real living being, but still they didn't suffer like Sonata would and they were less important so I did the first thing that came to mind.

_Adventurer of another world_

_Who feel no pain in this discord_

_Help you troubled leader_

_Because it's... My order?_

What? Try to find words that rhyme in a moment like this, I dare you it's not easy. Sonata was too focused one the minotaur but seem confused as to why I was singing in a moment like this. Instanly as I finish two of the players came in front of Sonata with a shield but it was pretty useless as the monster gave a powerful kick on their legs that wasn't cover by their protection.

The adventurer instanly disapear in shards like the other. One of the three last remaining pony in our group throw himself in the back of the monster and pierced the minotaur with a powerful motion.

The minotaur began to thrash everywhere knocking the player on the trees, the pony died like all the other as his healt points reach zero. But soon after he died the boss fell on the floor and explode too.¸

750= 0

Just as the playere began to finally rest from this battle the other minotaur jump from the top of a tree in the middle of us. We heard several hoofsteps coming our way and I saw the support team rushing in our way shooting arrow to the monster.

1500= 1276

The monster roar in anger and hit the ground with his two fist making lost the balance of everypony except me and Sonata, we lift ourself from the ground since we where the last ones with wings in the group.

The armored boss was about to charge at the players but everypony was surprised when I charge at him. I gave a kick on his helmet wich was a little useless so I decide to put a block of ice around my forehooves and smash it on his head.

1276= 842

The minotaur was quick to kick me and took a small sword, before I could react he swung his sword at my eyes widden in shock before my head was decapitated. Everypony scream as liquid splash everywhere. Sonata gasp before his eyes contorted in rage and regret, he had fail, the filly died he could have stop this but he was just a faillure just like he was in Griffonya he would always be.


	20. Element of Kindness

A good share of lifes, Chapter 21: Element of kindness

Liquid splash everywhere from the hole that was once my head. The players was shocked they never saw blood in the game. But then they and Sonata realised something important, the 'blood' was transparent it hadn't the red colors we usually see when someone is cutted.

If you observe right this was looking almost like...Water? The liquid began to crawl back on my body and began to form a complete pony head made of water. As soon as the last drop of liquid was on the head the form it was tranformed back in flesh and fur.

I quickly put my hood back before anypony regonize me and I look back at all my ally they had all they jaw drop at the sight. I was surprised myself, with that power I had healed a few bruise and cuts in the past. But I didn't know it was effective at the point of reforming a complet part of the body.

My eyes widden as I heard the metalic sound of a sword being raise above me. Sonata quickly played his violin again but this time it was a scary sounding song. The sword of the minotaur stop just above me as he played the last note.

``AHHHH!`` The monster scream and threw me on a tree with his head as he began to run all around the room atacking all the players that came on his way.

``_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!_`` I scream at Sonata in panic.

``I just played a song to make him afraid of us, I through he would just run away not this!`` He said panicked. He pick his bow and made his blade come out of it again and charged at the beast. He slash the minotaur in the back resluting at him giving a kick to the griffins.

As he lay on the ground Sonata pick his violin and retracted the blade quickly into the bow. He play the same song he first played the first time and shot out a bolt of lightning. Like the other one the electricity got through all the body, but something different happened too.

I heard a weird electric popping noise and smoke began to rise around the helmet of the minotaur. Then sudenly the helmet split into pieces and fell on the ground reveling the face of a dazed and confused monster.

``Huh? What do Iron Will doing in this forest?`` Some players was about to rush to achieve him but was stop by Sonata.

``Stop! All of you ok who are you and why did you attack us like that?!`` The griffin said angrily to the minotaur.

``I-Iron Will doesn't know the last thing he remember is that mare leading the full moon guild casting a spell on Iron Will, the next thing Iron Will know he's here with all of you surounding him.``

The old brown unicorn of our group expected the helmet that was on the ground. `` It's look like Nightmare Moon cast a beat it, kill it spell on him, It's wasn't technically his fault.`` Sonata look angrily at the minotaur.

``I will give you the benefice of the doubt minotaur but I don't trust you enought to follow us just yet, so quit this tower and we will be on our way.`` Iron Will had a down cast expression but nod.

``Iron Will understand he will be use his power to help Equestria in another way.`` With that Iron Will walk away of the room and step on the platform to be transported downstair. As for us we climb the stairs to the 10th stage.

Inside was once again some vegetation, this time through it was more looking like a mini jungle. In the middle of the room was a green looking lake. Sonata look all around. ``Ok guys be on your guards we're on a room containing an element, the boss here is probably harder than the others.``

``Ah!`` A player scream in surprise as he receive acid spit on his back.

800= 685

We all turn around where the spit had come from. My jaw drop at the sight before me. Two giant carnivore plants was rising from the lake of the room growling at us. ``Every archers and mages shoot at this thing!`` Sonata ordered to all the adventurers.

``The first thing we should take care is the players they are the one who made the most of problem by stealing our things!`` Rarity said dramatically.

``The player ain't nothin' dangerous we should take care of the blood sucker that been crawling all around Equestria like packs of lost dogs.`` Applejack stated angrily the other ponies wanted to agree but Twilight talk next.

``Girls! The breach is obviously more important without magic we would die.`` Twilight calmly state trying to keep her appearance of a ruler in front of the crod of ponies.

``Of course you would want to save the magic Twilight, it is your passion. The elements should come first once we get them we can beat Discord and everything will come back like before.``

``It's not that simple Rainbow, if we defeat Discord the whole country could be destroyed, without his magic keeping us in the sky we could sank in the sea as soon as we defeat him!`` Twilight argue back.

``Maybe we could throw a big party to Discord so he can stop to be a meany-pants.`` Pinkie Pie said with a grin.

``Pinkie it isn't so simple-``

``A-actually Twilight, maybe she's right.`` Said a soft voice close of the princess of friendship.

``What?!`` Everypony except Pinkie said in shock at Fluttershy agreeing with the party pony.

``M-maybe if we show a-a little kindness we could m-make him do good instead of evil.`` Fluttershy, remembering what Time Skip said about her being friend with Discord in his world, sugested.

``That would never work, we don't live in a fairy tale where-`` Celestia who had keep silent during all the meeting interupt Dash argument.

``I think Fluttershy could be on something, but do you have a plan? We didn't saw Discord for a while now he could be anywhere.``

``Princess you can be serious! Fluttershy could never do something as great as reforming a spirit! No offense to you Shy.`` Twilight said apologetically.

``None taken.``

``If somepony would be competent enough to reform Discord I think it would be Fluttershy, but as I said we don't know where he is.``

``I think I know p-princess.`` Fluttershy shyly state, the princess and everypony turn to the shy Pegasus interested in her answer. ``Discord is not really evil, not to my knowledge. He's a playfull trickster with too much power. I would surprised he would create such a big game withtout participing in it.``

``Are you suggesting?`` Fluttershy nod confidently.

``I think he's a player playing in the game he created, t-there a list of the ten top players of each day showed each day on the shield. With his power Discord would be easily one of the best players if not the best. I think if we search for the top ranked players we will find Discord.``

A loud alarmed reasoning in all Equestria interupt the ponies they all look outside. A alert sign was showed under it was affiched 'stage 10 boss battle' ``The players got through stage ten? It's was about time we arleady lost two months!`` Dash said annoyed but a little excited.

``You shouldn't judge them, Sonata made his best to build up his guild to help us to recuperated the elements.`` Twilight said disaprovingly, but Dash didn't care about this she was focused on the screen.

``Hey I didn't know Sonata had a filly in his team.`` She raised a brow at this new.

``What a filly will fight in there? Poor little thing how could they put her in this situation?!`` Fluttershy said fuming at the black griffin.

``Relax Shy, she could be another player for all we know, I'm sure Sonata wouldn't be insane enought to put a real filly in danger.`` Dash confidently said reassuring the butter yellow mare.

``I guess you're right.``

(Boss fight watch?v=YAYSg_j67I)

Sonata bolt of lighning seem to do only low damages to the carnivore plant, the boss in question only lick it's lips in responce, even I know plants aren't suppose to be able to move like that! I search for a way to damage this thing. I'm a water elementalist and it would take way too much water to actually drown this thing seeing as it's perfectly ok with living in a lake.

But plants are sensible to temperature, it's just my luck that I can control the temperature of the water. I through grinning to myself, I ran to the edge of the lake and put my two forehooves and transform the water into ice...The only problem is that I was only able to froze small part of the lake and didn't touch the plant at all.

``Filly! Get out of here before...`` The rest of what the griffin was about to say was muffled when the carnivore plant shallow me in his mouth. The teeth of the thing tried to cut me into pieces but I quickly put a spiritual shield around me.

The monster only tried harder to bite me, after a while it seem to calm down, just when I trought I could take a breath, the thing decide to gulp me up anyway without chewing me. I scream in panic as I was send through the stomach of the plant.

As I saw the gastric juices bellow waiting to digest me, I began to panic even more and randomly summon spikes of ice everywhere to stop my fall. The whole place began to shake as the plant trash around because of the pain I had inflicted.

In my panic I wanted to hear more of his suffering for trying to kill me, I now realise how sadistic that sound, but when your in a life or death situation moral doesn't really matter. So I plant spikes in every corner of it's throat, the plant trash only harder only to let a final roar before all it's body began to glow and exploded in shards, like every monster of Discord's game.

I was about to fall on the lake under the creature that just died. But a giant vine roll itself tighly around my stomach and bring me in face of the second head of the plant. I watched way too many hentais to like where this is going.

A arrow hit the vine that I was imprison and I realised that the players bellow tried to help me out of this. But in reponse to this the monster only tighten his grip, I mewl in pain before the vine rise above the head of the plant and threw me like a rag doll.

I let a blood curdling scream as I was thrown away I desperatly flap my feathered appendage with no result. I hit the hard ground and bounce in the middle fo the group of players. I tried to ignore the pain and lift myself from the ground only to be stopped by Sonata's claw.

``You did a great job little Pegasus rest now you did a great job we will take care of the rest``. I tried to protest but all come out was random mumble before I fell unconsious. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the battle as I lay ther uselessly.

*Clang* *ROAR!* ``Kill it with fire!`` * * *Zap!*

The next thing that woke me up was a groan of pain coming from my left, I look up to see the brown stallion I saw when I came here on the rubbing his head with his hoof. ``Well look like somepony have put a enchantment on the elements.`` He said to the group strangely enough he didn't seem angry by this developement if anything he seem happy.

``Don't tell me after all we sacrifice we can't have this element!`` Cried a player, there was only four survivor left in the group of players. I look where they look and saw that the lake had dissapear remplaced by a stone floor.

In the middle of it an element of harmony was levitating it's radiance lit the entire room with a pink light. The player and ran and tried to slice the enchantment, but the only result he got was to be throwned on the ground by a magical gust of wind.

I look at the elements and my eyes sparkled in recognition, this was mom's element of harmony, kindness. I have to get it! I don't want to let these strangers have it. Sonata scratch his feathered chin as he through for a sollution.

But then the filly that help them ran to the element of kindness. ``Wait filly! You will only hurt...Yourself?`` The wind rose for a second time, but then as if it's reconise the filly it died down to let her pass. Why? Sonata through to himself, he imagine only the bearers could pass the enchantment, or maybe somepony close of them, but who could it be?

His reponse was answer when the Pegasus filly touch the element. The wind rose back. Not to repelled her, in fact it was as if the wind was circling around her. The hood of the filly fell to reveal... ``Winter song!?``

``SONATA! When you come back you will get a kick so powerfull that your fur will look as black as your feathers!`` Fluttershy scream in rage when she saw that her little foal was fighting monsters the entire time.

``Fluttershy calm down!`` Dash tried to contrainte her to do something she might regret.

``My poor little baby is hurt, how can I simply calm down! As Celestia as my witness he will regret to ever put her in the harm way!``

``I don't think I need to witness it, I believe you.`` The ruler of the day said a little worried for one of her best fighters.


	21. The Life and Time of a Rejected Pervert

A good share of lifes, Chapter 22: The life and time of a rejected pervert

``Oh come on! It will be fun I promise!`` The mares of Ponyville either groan or laugh at the display, the players them look in interest at the show. Cloud Chaser tail whip him on the nose indignantly.

``You ask each months and each months I say the same thing, No! I don't want anything to do with the town sex addict.`` Mark huff in annoyance.

``Who said it had anything to do with sex? Just go on a date with me just romance and then we decide where to go after, no hard feeling.``

``Yeah right say that to all the mares you left behind.`` She glare him crossly in response, the shout of outraged mare rang around them along with the stallion wincing in sympathy.

``What!? I'll let you know that I leave no mare behind, that not how the king of swag work, all the mares I sleep with had agreed it's was a one night thing.``

``As if we could believe you, just get lost!`` Cloud Chaser hiss in annoyance.

``If you don't want to be with me maybe you could at least convince your twin sister to talk to me!`` That it Cloud Chaser could handle it, but no pervert would get their dirty hooves on her sister!

She turn around and gave a buck in the crotch of Mark. Tears well up in his eyes before he fell on the ground his forehooves betwen his legs, well that could have go better.

``Please Ditzy take me back!`` The Earth pony was on his knees pleading the time travelling mail mare.

``...Ok!`` She said with a innocent smile.

``I know I mess up but,Wait, what?`` He look up at her in confussion, did she just say yes?

`` The only reason I broke up with you was because I through you were gay and couldn't admit it with me in the way.``

``...Wat.``

``I mean you're always talking with other mare and I heard gay stallions are always with girls since they understand him better, wasn't what you were doing?`` She ask confused.

``What?! I mean yeah, totally what I did! I'm more close of girls and all that I was totally not flirting with them!`` Ditzy glare at him for a second before returning to her bubbly cross eyed expression.

``Well we just have to move you right back in! Oh did I mention I host two other foals in my home me and the doctor. Found them in our travelling.``

Mark slowy back away in surprise and look at the window behind him. ``Two more kids?! Well if I can be with Ditzy again it doesn't matter!`` He said to the sky confidently, he was about to say that he was ready to move back in before a door out of nowhere bump into him, he fell out of the castle from the window.

``Ahhhhhhh!`` A loud splashing noise was heard when he impact with a lake the princesses had instaled in their garden.

``Mark where are you?!`` Ditzy look around worried before she noticed the blue box of her best friend. ``Doctor! Did you see another Earth pony stallion?`` The time lord look at Ditzy with a confused expression.

``I never through I would be the one to say it, but I just don't know what went wrong.``

``So do you want to go on a date with me?`` Mark ask hopefully, Ditzy was the best, but maybe he could wait a little while before returning with her, when her life will not be so...Crazy, he had ask one of the many players that adventured Ponyville on a date, maybe these gamers would be more open minded than the other mares.

``Sure!`` The mare with the brown mane said happily, Fire Mark resist the urge to leap in joy.

``Nice! So where do you want to go? If you want I know of a nice bar in town, it's mostly for filly foolers but they let straight ponies enter if we leave them alone.``

``That sound pretty nice, but before we go there something I must admit.`` The mare look at the ground shyly

``Yes?`` He ask with a smile.

``I'm a guy in real life.`` The smile on Mark face immediatly turn nervous.

``Oh, hey how could I forgot? I let my money at home I will go take some bits quickly.``

``I can pay if you want, I have a few bits from my last quest.`` Mark wince in response.

``Oh no I couldn't let a..._Beautiful_ mare like you pay, I will come back quickly, stay here!`` With that the stallion gallop quickly without looking back. ``That was way too close, damn you life and yout cruel jokes!``

``So I was wondering, are you searching somepony to date?`` Mark ask Phoebe as she sat on chair of a restaurent while seeping tea.

``Not particularly.``

``Seriously? A hot elf like you don't want the company of a strong stallion like me?`` He said a little arrogantly.

``I don't want to date anyone, through if you want to fuck me t'ill I can't walk straight I'm perfectly ok for it.`` She said camly as if she was talking of the weather, Mark look at her his jaw agape.

``One second please.`` He ran out of her view and wipe a tear from the corner of his eyes and look up in the sky. ``Thank god for having created sluts, thank you from all my heart.`` He said before crying in joy.

When he was over with his emotional breakdown, he ran back to the cafe. ``Ok you want to do it to your home or my home?`` He said with a wide grin.

`` Your home, I have too many neighborhood when they got a night with me ponies tend to be loud if you know what I mean.`` She had a ghost of a smile as his eyes widden as wide as saucers.

``Please take me right now!`` He cried before grabbing her arm and gallop with her to his appartement, but before he arrive home he made a final stop in the town scare. ``Look at that stupid stick in the muds. My swagness got me a fucking litteral goddess you don't know sexy if it hit you!`` He said laughing like a mad stallion, before he galloped to his home, Phoebe who didn't care much for her public appearance shrug and follow him with two spiritual wings.

For her Mark was only a one time thing after him she would find another stallion or mare to have a fun night with before she would go back to the battlefield. Some call her a slut, but she didn't care for them she consider herself a player and after all she done for this world she deserve some fun from time to time.

A mare in the crowd talk back at Mark. ``Oh Celestia, who the buck cares!?`` But Mark didn't care about thus comment, it's was his moment of glory in nopony would make him lose this perfect moment.

And then they had sex, the end.


	22. Survivors

A good share of lifes, Chapter 23: Survivors

Sonata gasp in horror as the entire room of the tower began to shake. The players began to gallop in all direction but what caught his attention was a cracking noise. He look up and saw a wall falling to crush Winter Song.

He instanly took off and flap his wings the hardest he could but the wall was quicker. ``Winter get out of the way!`` But instead she lost conciousness before a strange pink light engulfed the body of the filly and she dissapear just in time before the wall crush where she was standing.

``Winter? WINTER!`` He dug to find the filly in hope she was still alive, but he was quite surprised when he found nothing but the element of kindness. Before he coulld think of the situation the entire tower shook harder, Sonata tried to pick the element and for a strange reason the enchantement let him grab it this time.

Once again the tower shook but this time it was stonger as if the tower was actually moving, in fact Sonata was pretty sure it was moving at this point.

The tower began to sink at the ground as more and more pieces of it began to fell. The resident of Equestria look at the screen that show the spectacle in aw, what did happen in there that could have cause this destruction? Fluttershy couldn't handle to look at it anymore and was sobbing on the floor.

Her poor little foal was possibly still in there how could Sonata bring a poor innocent filly on the battlefield? ``Fluttershy don't worry my little pony.`` The princess of the day said reasurely. ``I felt a strong magic in there I think Winter should be safe if it's what I think it is.``

``Y-you think?`` The princess nod with a motherly smile.

``Through the entity that protect her is pretty extreme when it's come to protect somepony, it could take awhile before we see Winter again`` Fluttershy ears fell at this new but keep a hopefull smile.

``At least Winter Song is safe that all it's matter right now.`` She said in relief.

``Now I think everypony have too much on their mind right now after what happened in the tower, we will postpone the reunion to next week.`` Twilight was about to protest but through better and nod understanding it wasn't the best moment to talk strategy.

``I think Meek Sky will need her mother, she never was far away of her sister before.`` Twilight said reasonably. ``And now that the tower is destroyed we need to find a way to get the elements.`` As if the world had heard her, a warning sound was played on the shield.

Discord appear on the screen in all his glory from his two months of absence. ``Hello fillies and gentlecolt! It's look like this last battle was rough on my poor tower`` He said mocking sadness. ``But don't worry the game is only begining.`` He said gaining a micheviously grin.

``Each months I will created special events here in Equestria, each time the price for the winner will be the same. One element of harmony, don't worry you will all know when it's begin, but for now ciao!`` With that the screen close down leaving Equestria in silence.

**One month ago**

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

_Scootaloo open her eyes as the sound on her door woke her up, she rub her eyes tiredly, who would wake her up so late at night? She rose from her bed and slowly trot in the empty hall of her mansion. She sigh sadly as she look at the empty hall, this place was becoming lonely since her roommate Sweetie Belle start her model career._

_Everypony through she would be a singer when she would be older and she did sing in a couple of shows when her modeling was in a slack period. But when she grew up she became absolutely gorgeous she could have made every stallions and probably a few mares eat in her hoof._

_And since it was mystery to nopony that the mare wanted to be in the world of fashion like her sister since she was a filly, she became a model. Rarity's businness was booming in only a few weeks when Sweetie Belle decide to advertise her work._

_In only three months of career, ponies began to compare the young mare with the famous Fleur de Lis, a lot of ponies believed they would become bitter rivals for that, but at the contrary they became very close friends and participate in a few magasines together._

_Scootaloo shook her head, she shouldn't make the pony at her door wait too long. When she came close of the stair she took off. Her wings respond with a loud buzzing noise. When she land on the floor she pant at the exercise._

_Her wings was never like the other Pegasus, she tried to learn even through all the professional told her it was even with all her will there was just no way to make these blast things glide for a second. She was pretty much similar to a humingbird, only her wings wasn't made to flap that fast. _

_Gah! She was disctracted again, Apple Bloom would make fun of her saying she had in her head in the cloud if she saw her. She quietly open the door in front of her was somepony she didn't through would have come see her personally._

_``Dame Phoebe? What are you doing here?`` The orange Pegasus ask precautiously._

_``I'm sorry to put this burden on you.`` The knight said sorowfully._

_``Eh? What do you mean?`` In responce the goddess of light opened her robe to show a little Earth pony colt sleeping in her hands. ``Who is that foal?`` She raise a brow in confusion, what did this have to do with her?_

_``Tonight I foolishly attacked the ghouls of Manehatan, a stallion died because of my reckless actions, I know I don't deserve forgiveness for that, but the stallion had one last request before he took his last breath, he want you to take care of his foal.``_

_``What?! Listen here lady, I know some ponies might think I'm good with foals because I was one of the the first cutie mark crusaders and all that. But at the time it's wasn't as big as Apple Bloom project to help all foals agaisn't bullying.`` _

_Phoebe shook her head sadly, she didn't want to say the next bit but she had to, she owe it to the poor changeling that died because of her. ``No it's wasn't because of that, you see this is not a simple colt, his father was named Night, he said you would understand if I said his name to you.`` Scootaloo open and close her mouth several time in responce._

_``No... I don't believe you, Night can't be dead. If he was in Equestria all this time he would have visited me.`` She said with a deadpan glare, clearly this mare had more information on her than she was letting on, but that didn't surprise her at all she was from the council after all._

_A small whimper interupt her train of throught. She look down to see the colt hiding from her, her heart sank as she saw the resemblance from the picture she kept, a single tear roll down from her eyes as realisation struck, could it be possible he really died?_

_``Ok... I still don't trust you just yet, but if it's really Night's colt I can't let him alone like this, but I want more answer as to what Night was doing here in Equestria, before he died.`` She glare at Phoebe._

_``I... Don't promise anything but I will do my best to find out if I can.`` Scootaloo nod slowly before closing the door._

_``So little colt what is your name?`` Scootaloo said gently, she wasn't sure what to make of the situation she consider for a second to put him into adoption but immediatly want to slap herself. Orphanage was the worst part of her foalhood there was no way she would let another pony go to that horrible place if she could help it._

_``M-my name is Leaf miss.`` Scootaloo smile at him._

_``Just call me Scootaloo and let your disguise down when you're here I want to see the real form of the colt I will take care for.`` His eyes widden in fear._

_``You know!?`` Scootaloo couldn't help but laugh at his expression._

_``Of course I know! I knew your father when he was as young as you.`` Relutantly the colt took a step back and was circled by a wall of green flammes before he reveal his true form. Scootaloo was puzzled at changeling before her._

_The only real difference the colt had from before was that he had bug wings, a black horn on his head and fangs, apart from that Leaf seem to be a normal looking colt with fur, mane, tail, ect._

_``You don't look like Night or the changelings that attacked Canterlot.`` Leaf look at the ground a little coyly._

_``That because my mom is a pony.`` Scootaloo look at him curiously, she didn't know changelings where compatible with ponies._

_``Wait if you have a mom, why the hay did your dad want me to take care of you?!`` She said as she realise what he said._

_``Well mom dissapear over a month ago, we think the Moon Fangs guild attacked her, but we don't know why.`` The changeling colt was at the verge of crying at the mention his mother._

_``There, there, no need for tears I'm sure she's okay.`` The colt sniff and nod trying to believe that what the mare had said was true. `` Now do you want something? I have milk if you want.`` Leaf nod with the ghost of a smile. Scootaloo quickly made her way to the kitchen, she could hardly believe she was put in this situation she wasn't sure if she was ready to take care of a kid but she would try for Night._

Fluttershy said goodbye to her best friends before slowly trot in the streets of Ponyville. She sigh sadly as she saw another family of ponies packing their things to leave town, with all the crimes happening around Canterlot and Ponyville lately, a lot of ponies didn't want anything to do with the place anymore.

If thing continue like that the only ones left would be the elements bearers and the players. Her revery was broke when her ears twitch as she heard a voice she was all too familiar with . ``... honor of being defeat by the fire of the Phoenix!`` There was no mistake Meek Sky had enter in her Phoenix phase!

Fluttershy turn the corner quickly and gasp at the sight she saw in front of her little cottage, her daughter was smirking cruelly at Sonata as she created a giant fist made entirely of fire before charging at the griffin.

**5 minutes ago**

Sonata slowly walk out of the Everfree he couldn't believe he had survive the fall of the tower himself it was as if somepony had protected him. He look down at the element of kindness. Could it have been? No that seem a little too far-fetched.

The first thing hesaw when he pass the last tree was the smoke of a dead fire and a filly looking pleadingly at him. ``I-I saw Winter on the screen, did she escape with y-you?`` The griffin shook his head before adding.

``Don't worry I'm sure she's in a better place.`` Sonata realised how what he said sound like when he saw tears forming in the eyes of the poor Unicorn filly.

``Y-you didn't p-protect her... You didn't protect her at all you stupid brainless bird!`` Sonata step back in fear as her voice change of ton, her voice seem more deeper as if she had grown to an adult mare in a second and her eyes lost her innocence to let place to a expression of insanity.

But that wasn't the big change, no the voice and the eyes where only minor things, the big change was the fact that her mane and tail had caughtv in fire but didn't seem to hurt her at all. ``Anypony who hurt our family deserve to die! But you're in luck I will give you the honor of being defeat by the fire of the Phoenix!`` She cackle in amusement at his shocked expression, flammes began to gather around her hoof to form a fist forming a fist made of pure fire before charging at the griffin with convictions of hurting him.

Sonata left without any option took his massive blade in hope of blocking her attacks. Fluttershy gasp in horror as she saw the scene happening before her she shook her head not wanting to believe her eyes and scream.

``Stop!``


	23. Phoenix Out of the Cage

A Good Share of Lifes, Cheapter 24: Phoenix out of the cage

Fluttershy trip and fell on the grass, as something pull her leg. She look on her back leg and saw a small rope attached on it. How did it get here? Her question was answered when a familiar cat walk slowly in her direction she had attached the end of the rope to the door of th cottage.

``Soft Paw? Why did you stop me they are going to hurt themself!`` Immediatly she bite the rope trying to get it off from her leg.

``There nothing you can do Fluttershy! Meek is a elementalist and Sonata the son of griffonya new general, even if you are a national hero you're not a fighter! But don't worry Sonata wouldn't hurt a filly I'm more worried about him than your foal.``

Meek Sky clench her teeth as she tried to punch the griffin, Sonata expertly dodge left and right with the less movement possible to escape the hit of the fillies. His father had made him learn to never waste energy on useless movement when he was in a fight.

It did sound a little extreme but in Griffonya the life ar harsh and sometime hordes of monsters could attack entire towns they couldn't waste energy on one of them. ``Meek Sky calm down I'm sure your sister is alright!`` As he said that she jump back before charging with her hoof aim at the musician.

Sonata took his violin's bow and quickly block the attack his claws dig in the grass attempting to keep his balance as he was pushed from the powerful attack made by the ten year old filly. Sonata couldn't keep his defense like this forever sooner or later she would get the better of him, he need to find a way to make her become normal once again!

``What is your problem little kitty, have some difficulty to keep up with me? Why don't you try to attack me? I want to have some fun. Victory is so much better when the prey desperatly try to stay alive!`` Sonata had trouble believing this monstrous thing could live in the subconsious of this sweet little filly.

Sonata quickly took his violin and played a soothing song, the griffin then open his eyes confident the effect of the enchanted instrument had work. The fire on Meek Sky mane died down for a moment and her eyes seem to gain more life.

But all the relief was shattered when the flammes grew only stronger. ``You trhough your pathetic songs could stop me? I will show you what I do with griffins that try to control my mind!``

Her horn began to glow with an agressive magical aura, two new appendage made of pure flammes began to grow bigger and bigger by the seconds on each side of the filly. When it seem to be at the size she wanted it to be, her magic fade and she look back at Sonata with a predatory grin.

She open two new burning wings and flap them. ``Your song almost beat me but you forgot one important detail, I am the Phoenix! You can only dream of killing me! And when against all odds you miraculously beat me I will only come back from my ashes stronger than ever!`` She began to laugh like a madmare as she saw the horrified expression of her mother.

She took off in the sky and open her wings wide open as her horn began once again to glow. Sonata took his violin and prepare himself to play a defensive song. Meek Sky began to shoot balls of fire at the griffin below her.

All her attemps where blocked by the shield casted by the song of the musician. She glare at him angrily, all her beautiful fire was destroyed without having the time to burn anything! She crossed her wings with each other before she began to form a tiny ball of fire, it's only grew bigger and bigger and when she was finished she formed a mini sun as large as five ponies.

She mercilessly thew the thing on the shield of Sonata, he clench his beak and let out a scream as he tried his best to block the massive thing. The ground around him shook at the sheer force of the impact.

His eyes widden in horror as his precious instrument began to crack and explode in pieces. Fortunately throught the ball of fire had time to disapear before it could seriously injure the griffin, but the force of the elementalist still propel him two meters away of his original position.

``Ahahahah! That what this trash deserved, this thing is way too dangerous to be controlled by a moron like you anyway.`` Sonata simply lay on the ground, nopony was really sure if he was unconsious or if he was depressed of the loss of his instrument to the point of not responding.

'Phoenix' grin before dashing head first in direction of her foe, she dive for the killing blow. Now that this blast thing was destroyed he was completely useless. She created a fist of flamme once again and was about to punch him in the face-

``Wait!`` Meek Sky eye widden for a second when the butter yellow Pegasus threw herself in the middle of the battleground. She only smirk in responce if this dumb Pegasus wanted to be grilled that was her problem.

Phoenix punched the shy pony her innocent part used to call mom without any remorse, she watch in amusement as the body of the poor Pegasus was thrown on the grass with a large burn mark where she been touched.

``That what happen when a stupid mare like you come betwen two warriors worthless little- No! Mommy I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me. What ? No! Not the bucking host she can't be awaken arleady! Mommy please I didn't mean to hurt you I'm a horrible daughter! Shut up! Little bitch!...``

Fluttershy moan at the pain she felt but heard something was happening with her little filly. What she saw made her gasp in astonishement she had never saw something so strange. The eyes of Meek Sky each wore a different expression, one eyes was still looking at her with murder intentions, while the other was filled with tears of regrets, it was as if somepony had grab two completely different fillies and glued them together.

The mare rose on her four legs and did the only thing she could think of, with a soft smile she trot in direction of her little filly ``No mom don't come closer! I will hurt you again please stay away! Like that the doormat like to be harmed eh? Well I like to play with insects before killing the main prey. No don't touch her!``

Despite the creepy scene happening before her the shy mare only step closer as if her filly was only a newborn foal that need comfort. She grab the filly in her forehooves and press her on her fur in a embrace.

As soon as the contact was made it was like somepony had woke the poor foal from her nightmare, as if nothing ever happened. Meek Sky grab her mother by the neck and sob on her coat she cried more when she saw the burn mark she had cause on the fur.

``Shhh It's ok Meek Sky mommmy isn't mad I will never abandon you.`` This seem to only agravate the situation as she tighten her grip on her mother, it wasn't long before the filly fell asleep by all the emotions she had experience.

When he got over the hit he had take, Sonata slowly approach the Fluttershy. ''You know you seem a little out of place in all of this, your brother is a dragon your mothers are Daring Do and the other is the author who wrote the serie, your daughters are two crazy elementalist which in the case of one of them was supposed to be your husband ten year ago.``

The Pegasus only giggle in response. ``I guess, but I wouldn't want any other family if I had a choice. The first years where hard, acting as if Dream was dead when he was just in front of me. Winter Song may not been able to raise her daughter but she saw her grow up and took care of her in her own way. I sometime wonder if they would have been as close if she was still Dream. The world is a strange place to live in sometime.`` She shook her head smillng.

``Even after all those years it hard to accept that a thirteen year old filly is Peace Dreamer. She change so much since her transformation.`` Sonata said recallling the good times he had with the crazy stallion.

``I guess she did change the fact she's a filly played a role on this, but it's not only that. Dream live seventeen years in a magicless Gaia world. Life in this branch is a lot different than here. When Dream talk of his home the only thing he seem to have fond memory was his family and work of fictions.`` She said sadly, in the corner of her eyes she saw Soft Paw aproaching her and Sonata.

``I heard a lot of human don't like to talk about their world in Equestria because they think ponies are innocent as foals and don't understand the concept of violence.`` Soft Paw shook her head with mirth remembering a few conversation she overheard from a few players. Fluttershy look at her for a second before resuming her conversation with Sonata.

``It's a little ironic that he chose to be a Pegasus, he seem to be always fascinated by all sort of magic spells, I think that what he hated with his world, it's had no magic Dream was meant to live with magic I'm sure of it. The elders made a terrible mistake when they sent him on Earth, I think that one of the detail why she's so different in this live, she had the one thing that made her complet.``

``Wow that a little deep Fluttershy`` The shy mare flushed at the griffin praise. ``Anyway I'm going back to the castle the Doctor promise me a drink when I finished my mission. Oh! And before I forget here your element of kindness, I think you should give it to Winter when she come back from wherever she go. She seem to really want it when she was in the tower.`` Fluttershy nod slowly in response.

``Bye Sonata have a safe evening!`` Sonata grin at the shy mare.

``Yeah you too, I think I will take a few weeks of vacation after this, even a warrior can't handle this much action in the same day.`` He said before he took off in direction of the moutain where the city of Canterlot was build on.

``Bye chicken! And don't forget to write me!`` The cat exclaimed smirking before he disapear from view, Fluttershy gave her a unamused glare before sighing with a little smile. It's moment like these she can think thing aren't so different after all happened.


	24. When the Bee Become the Bird Part 1

A good share of lifes, Chapter 25: Lyra's fanfic: When The Bee Become The Bird Part 1

**Lyra note: **_Since Winter Song have dissapear, it's my role to provide a story to all her readers t'ill she come back, I will write a little bonus for all of you to enjoy! This story take place five years after the alternate ending of A Good Share of Dreams, where Peace Dreamer had beat Time Skip without dying and married Fluttershy, let see what could have happened!_

**Main charachters: **_Peace Dreamer, Fluttershy._

**Cameo: **_ Big Macintosh, Cheerilee, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Zecora_

**Type:**_ Rule 63, Slice of Life._

**Races: **_Pony._

**Events:** _Alternate ending._

**Warning: **_Contain light mention of reproductive organs, I will not go into too much details and it's doesn't deserve a mature tag, but you have been warned._

I yawn as I began to woke up, felling a little dizzy this morning I just decide cuddle against my wife. Yesterday me and the girls had a picnic but in the middle of it I began to feel sick and I excuse myself. Of course Fluttershy wouldn't let me go alone so she came home with me.

I felt bad for making her leave the girls but she tried reassuring me it was alright, she pass most of the night showing her animals friends to Meek Sky. I didn't know why but there was something off about me I couldn't really place my hoof on it.

``Oh Dream you're coat is so soft this morning did you go to the spa recently?`` Fluttershy ask tiredly snuggling closer of me. My fur is softer? Weird, I don't even remember washing myself yesterday.

I felt a pair of lips on my mouth I open my eyes calmly at the unexpected kiss, Fluttershy smile shyly before opening her first thing I notice was that as soon she look at me her eyes got wide in panic before making a loud squeaking noise.

``W-who are y-you!? What are y-you doing in my bed?!`` What? Was the only though I could form in my head at the question.

``Shy...`` My word was caught in my mouth as a different voice from my own respond the question. ``W-what happened to my voice?`` I said in shock, Fluttershy calm down after hearing my confusion in my voice and look at me.

``Dream is it you? You look so...Different.``

``Different? Different how? Apart from my voice everything seem alright.`` Fluttershy flush for a moment before asking.

``Dream I have a question, do you feel like something is missing?`` I look at her weirdly at the question.

``No, not really I feel great! Apart from the voice thing.``

``I think you should look under the covers.`` She said her face as red as a tomato at this point, I shrug at her strange behavior before checking what could be so interesting under the matress.

What I saw almost made my heart stop for a second, instead of the sheet, I was now acustomed to since I became a pony, my male reproductive organs were replaced by a second pair of lips. I open my mouth to scream, but before it could happen my brain decided it couldn't handle the information and shut down.

``Dream!`` Fluttershy cried panicked as she saw her husband-wife? Eyes roll in the back of her head before falling unconsious on the bed.

I groan as I felt a hoof touching my head before moving to my heart. ``This is a rather strange situation indeed, I'm not sure how to answer is need.`` A familiar voice with a strong accent said.

``Didn't you see something like that before?`` Ask the worried voice of my wife.

``I'm afraid his spark is to blame, my knowledge on elementalist are quite lame.`` I know that voice I'm sure of it! I open my eyes slowly and was greeted with a striped guest.

``Zecora? What are you doing here?`` I ask, immediatly I had still the same voice than before, I had hoped it was all a dream.

``When you fell unconsious I ask Twilight, who was on her way for her favorite tea, to invite Zecora here to see if she can do something about your situation.`` I turn my head to the zebra.

``Can you do something?`` I ask hopefully.

``Changing gender is far beyond my skill, and even if I suceed your spark would be less than thrill``

``...What?`` I ask not understanding what she tried to say.

``Dream...The problem come from your soul for some reason it change you in a mare and if we try to change it back it would only last a few hours before the spark make you come back like this.``

``That ridiculous why would my spark change me into a girl? That make no sense!``

``We don't know Dream it could be a reaction to the fact you weren't in magical world all your life, maybe your soul want to give you a body that suit your need.`` I look at Fluttershy with a deadpan stare.

``Why would I need to be a mare? The only thing that does is make everything more complicate!`` The butter yellow Pegasus shrink at my shout and I regret it instanly.

``Sorry Shy it's not your fault I guess I'm just angry that my own spark enjoy causing me torments.`` I slowly rose from the bed the first thing I notice when I touch the ground was that I seem to have lost some weight.

``From the bed you shouldn't rise so boltly, your body changes would have exhaust many`` Zecora said worriedly.

``I'm fine, I just want to take some fresh air away from everything for a while, I will come back in a few hours.`` Flutershy frown but nod understanding I need some time to think.

As I stare in the water a face that wasn't my own stare back at me, or more precisely a face that wasn't my own before this morning. Six years ago when I died I gave up my humanity to live as a normal pony in Equestria.

It was my choice and never regret it, I met some bronies who regret that choice and want to go back in human form, fortunately it is possible to change of body again, but when you arleady have a perfectly healty body it can take months or even years before being able to change of body, the coucil can be harsh on the ones who made a stupid choice.

Not only that but the council are more focussed on the new arrival from the Gaia branch than the people who want to change of form because they don't like their actual one. I think I'm a little off subject here am I?

Anyway, like I said I accepted to be a pony, but now I was changed to the opposite sex without my own concent and I didn't know what to make of it. I'm not afraid because I have lost my male genitalia, for me it never really hold that much importance.

I'm more worried about Fluttershy and Meek Sky, would Fluttershy still love me even if I'm a girl? How Meek Sky would take having two mother instead of a father? What would become the reputation of our family when somepony sudenly have changed of gender out of nowhere?

These where all questions that worried me, I mean sure I don't know how to be a mare in any way, but I survived bigger change than that in the past. Wait if I'm married to mare does that make me gay?

I married her when I was still a guy so does it count? I really don't know, I place my hoof on my head in annoyance. Bucking world! It times like these I miss the time my only worries where retarded bullies in high school.

Fuck it I can worry about my mess up sexuality another time, it's was then I heard a huge gasp right behind me. As I look back in the water I could see a pink blob jumping up and down. I quickly turn my head to see nopony else than the most knowed pony in Ponyville.

``I never seen you before, but you look super-duper familiar! Oh I know you look just like Dream as a girl!`` She giggle before her eyes widden for a second in froze in mid-air, how the hay does she do that? ``Wait... Are you his evil twin sister who want to take revenge on him for not mentioning you to his friends!?`` She gasp dramatically, I facehoof in response.

Only Pinkie could come up with something so absurd and clichée by seeing somepony similar to one of her friends. ``*Sigh* No Pinkie it's me Dream, I don't know why, but I woke up like this, so now I'm just thinking of what to do from here.`` I heard a loud squee noise as her eyes began to sparkle, I resist to urge to sigh in annoyance at her expression.

``No! We're not doing a party to celebrate my transformation!`` I said loudly before she could run away, her ear instanly feel back at the new.

``Awwww, party pooper.`` But as soon as it came her disapointed expression disapear. ``Oh I know! Since you're a girl now I can invite you to slumber parties!`` She said with a grin ear to ear.

``Seriously? One of your friend have change of gender out of nowhere and the first thing that come to mind is slumber parties?`` I ask with a deadpan stare.

``...Yep!`` She exlaimed happily before zipping away humming a song. Sometime I wish I didn't have a care in the world just like her, that would make things_ so_ much easier.

I should have come to Sweet Aple Acres earlier, Applejack is always willing to help a friend in need, I just hope she will not be too weird out. As I slowly trot I heard the sound of hooves hitting the hard bark of a tree.

When I found the source of the noise I was met with somepony else than Applejack, the most workaholic pony in Ponyville, I really didn't wanted him to see me, not right now. I quietly walk to the left as far away of the red stallion.

``Hello there!`` Sudenly said a voice behind me.

``GAH!`` I scream like a filly and lose my balance, I really need to start looking behind me.

``Oh sorry there I didn't want to scare you, miss...`` Even through it was a simple word, being called a miss was really weird. I look up from where I had fell and saw the favorite teacher of Ponyville. She's the only one but don't tell her I said that, oh yeah she's waiting for my name.

Well I don't want rumors to spread about me that soon and I don't know if Cheerilee is as trustworthy as Applejack with secrets. ``Uuuh, my name is... Sleepy! Sleepy Star! Nice to meet you!`` I said with a nervous smile.

She look at me suspiciously, ``Strange, I don't remember seeing you around here, usually when a new pony come in town everypony know about it because of Pinkie's antics``

``W-well I just got into town a few minutes ago! She couln't have told everypony in so little time!`` I really hope she will not find any holes in my explanation.

``...Well okay then! My name is Cheerilee, I'm a teacher here in Ponyville and my husband Big Macintosh is one of the owner from the apple farm right here.`` She said motioning to the house of the apple family, I made a face trying to look impressed as if I arleady didn't know that.

``You seem to have a good acquaintances, well it was interesting meeting you but I'm here to meet a certain Applejack.`` I said being vague as possible.

``I think I saw her napping under a tree, today is her day off she like to relax outside, I never saw the mare inside of the house except for sleeping at night.`` I nod slowly before trotting in the direction she told me where she saw the orange farmer.

As soon as I pass the firstfew trees I was tackled by a very familiar cowgirl. ``What the buck!?`` I cried in surprise when I look in the eyes of the pony on top of me (Not like this pervert).

``Listen here missy ah ain't having no stranger her on mah farm!`` Oh shit. ``So ya better tell me who ya are right now so ah can invite y'all fer dinner.`` Oh buck I'm dead she's going to... Wait what?

In one of the trees I heard the laughter of a tomboyish mare, Applejack look at me with a sheepish expression, what the hay is happening here? ``Sorry sugarcube, ah lost a bet with Rainbow here and ah had to scare the first pony that came in the farm, ah hope ah can make it up to ya.``

I glare at the rainbow colored Pegasus before sighing in iritation, out of the six girls Dash was the last I wanted to see right now. I turn my attention back on Applejack. ``Well if the dinner invitation was true, then I guess I could go for a apple related lunch right now.`` The apple farmer smile more genuinely at this.


	25. When the Bee Become the Bird Part 2

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 26: Lyra's fanfic: When The Bee Become The Bird Part 2

**Lyra note: **_This is the first bonus story last longer than a single chapter, I think I'm doing good at writting this far, I really hope Winter will come back soon, I'm not sure how longer I can make all of you wait._

**Main charachters:**_ Peace Dreamer, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity_

**Cameo:**_ Rainbow Dash, Apple Smith_

**Type: **_Rule 63, Slice of Life, Romance_

**Races: **_Pony_

**Events: **_Alternate ending_

``The usual!`` Proudly exclaimed the voice of a white mare as she trot inside the spa followed by a nervous Pegasus mare. Upon seeing them the spa sisters instanly gain beaming smiles.

``Miss Rarity and Mrs. Fluttershy! You two are three days ahead of your usual weekly spa date! What can we do for you?`` Aloe ask eagerly to her two best customers.

``Fluttershy had some...Complications in her love life recently and I through moving our spa date to right now would do wonders in helping the poor dear to relax.``

``Of course miss Rarity, we will do our best to help Mrs. Fluttershy.`` Lotus said with a smile, they then help the mares to the sauna room.

``So Fluttershy darling, what situation Dream got into this time? The last time we had to meet like this was when Twilight accidently regress his genetic with a spell and transform him into a horse.`` The two of them shuddered at the memory.

``W-well it's not as bad as that, well I don't think so at least... This morning when I woke up Dream was there but he was completely different but the same at the same time.`` Rarity look at her, confusion clearly showing in her features.

``Oh, I don't know how to say this without being blunt... When I woke up Dream was a mare.`` Rarity cover her mouth but not before she could stop a unladylike snort. Fluttershy look at her a little disapointed in her.

``I'm sorry darling, I shouldn't find this funny but imagine all the awkward situations he could get in like this.`` She tried without sucess regaining as serious expression. ``How did he or rather she took it?``

``He-she wanted to be alone I didn't have new from him since he left, I think she can handle it, six years ago she adapted being a pony withtout too much problems, changing of gender is a lot more easy than changing of species entirely.`` Rarity didn't seem to share her opinion as an unsure look cross her face.

``I don't know Fluttershy, six years ago she had lose everything she hold dear, the only thing she had left was her love for this world. But now she have her friends her neighbors, you and her daughter, even if I'm sure we will all still love her, we won't see her the same way if she's stay that way.``

``Do you think Dream will devastated by being a mare if we can't turn him back?`` Fluttershy ask worriedly.

``I don't know darling, I can't say I have much experience in this type of situation, but knowing Dream I'm sure she will adapt to his- I mean her new situation.`` Fluttershy had a unsure look she open her mouth to say something but the mare beside them, who act as through she had heard nothing, call them.

``Mrs. Fluttershy and miss Rarity, it's time for the mud facial mask! Follow me please.`` Having been interupted Fluttershy decide to talk about the situation later as she follow Lotus to the next spa treatment.

I expected the dinner with the apple family was going to be awkward with a random mare that just go eat at their table like that, but at the opposite they greet me as if I was a old friend of the family, which I was but they didn't know this yet.

The kitchen was silent, but not the uncomfortable kind of silence the family was simply hungry by working all day, Apple Smith look at me with a suspicious look. ``So young filly ya said ya were called Sleepy Star huh? Y'all seem awfully familiar teh me did ah see ya somewhere before?`` Ask the young looking grandmother.

I should have know she would be the first to reconise me, the only pony who have the eyes for detail like Apple Smith is Rarity. ``Well... I come from the family of Fluttershy!`` I blurt out quickly. ``I'm her cousin she told me to visit her friends that why I came here!`` I said with the best poker face I could come with.

Apple Smith look at me for a second before nodding with a smile. ``Yes that it! Y'all look like her daughter Meek Sky especially with that green mane of your.`` I resist the urge to sigh in relief when she return her attention to the apple pie in front of her.

``Sleepy Star can ya help me lifitng somethin in the barn? Your wings could be useful.`` Applejack said, her face was clearly saying 'you and me gonna have a talk'

``Hey! Why are you asking help from a stranger when you're _Pegasus_ friend is here?`` Rainbow Dash ask not too happy that Applejack would ask the help of somepony else when she was clearly the one who could do anything in ten seconds flat.

``Ah think ya help enough fer today sugarcube, I couldn't ask a friend to help more than you arleady did.`` Applejack said, I could tell she didn't straight up lied, but she didn't say all the truth either, but I guess even the element of honesty can have her secrets. I nervousely follow the orange mare outside of the house, so I could 'help' her in the barn.

We trot for a while, we pass the barn where I was supposed to help her but didn't ask why we didn't stop I just follow her, my mind was racing miles by hour, I knew all too well I will have to explain a lot of things, which one of them will probably be my identity and why I'm a mare.

Applejack stop to walk when we arrive close of a big majestic tree, it was the tree that began all, the first tree Apple Smith and her family ever made grow, it's was a sort of symbol to the family, each years it grew bigger just like the town itself that grew because of the farm.

The cowgirl look at me with a frown before speaking. ``Listen here missy ah can respect ya want to keep some things to yourself, but ah won't tolerate somepony straight up lying to mah family, it's insulting when y'all create your own story out of nowhere and expect us to believe every word ya say as if we were simple foals waiting for a bedtime story!``

My ears fell at her tone, I didn't picture my excuses like that, when Applejack want to she can be brutally honest with how she feel. ``I-I'm sorry Applejack I guess I didn't think about how other ponies might feel.`` Her eyes soften at my words.

``It's okay, ah think I've been a little too harsh on ya, friend?`` She said extending her hoof at me.

I look back nervousely. ```Listen Applejack I need to admit something, my name is not really Sleepy Star.`` She lost her smile and she glare at me for lying more than she through, I tried to explain quickly before she could scold me again. ``It's me Peace Dreamer! I've been change to a mare this morning and I really don't know what to do!`` Applejack gain a shocked expression.

``D-Dream?! Granny was right when she said ya look familiar! How did this happen?!``

``I don't really know, I felt sick yesterday so I got to bed early and when I woke up I was like this.`` I respond, even to me it's sound like a bad fanfic story. (Hey!)

``But that impossible, ponies don't simply change of gender by sleeping! Ah would have been a stallion hundred of times if it's work like that!``

``Hey! I'm the one who is a mare how do you think I feel?!`` I glare at her annoyed by the shouting.

``Am sure yer pervert stallion mind is enjoying this way more than ya want to admit.`` She glare back at me.

``What?! Maybe Mark would enjoy this, but I'm not enjoying this at all! This could ruin my entire reputation in town!``

``What reputation?! ya and the other humans are known for being in crazy situations like this every month!`` She scream back.

``Yeah? Well at least we don't bring masters of evil and monsters in town every weeks!`` She had a hurt look and we both realise we might got too far in the argument.

``I'm sorry`` We said at the same time.

``I had hope you had a sort of idea what I should do with this situation, I guess you don't know what to do either.``

``Why didn't ya go see Twilight? She would probably what to do with her knowledge on magic and such.`` I shook my head sadly.

``Zecora came be this morning she didn't have any way to change me back, if Zecora of all ponies can't help me, I don't think Twilight could help much.`` Applejack frown at this new.

``What about Pinkie Pie she's not the best to give advice most of the time but she can surprise us.``

``I arleady saw her today, she's happy I'm a mare since she can invite me to her slumber parties.`` I facehoof at the memory, that bring a small smile on the cowgirl.

``Well am out of idea sugarcube, ah guess y'all will have to find the answer yerself.`` I groan in annoyance, this entire visit was useless, well not entirely I had a good lunch so there that.

``Well thanks anyway I guess I will see you in town another time.`` Without giving her the chance to reply I extended my wings before taking off.

``Dream wait! Ya didn't even finish to eat!`` Unfortunately the wind in my ear keep me from hearing a single word from the farmer. ``Oh pony feather what will ah say to granny? Don't she know how she hate to waste food?`` She grumble something about anoying winged ponies before trotting back at her home.

I glide down when I arrived at th cottage and sigh. ``Home, sweet home`` I said said under my breath before lighlty pushing the door. ``Daddy!`` I was insanly takled by my daughter as soon as she saw me.

``Whoa! I didn't believe mom when she said you were a girl, does thi mean I have two mothers or should I still call you dad? I mean...Whatever you want to do is fine with me.`` I smile a little at Meek Sky.

``I don't know for sure what I should be called, call me whatever your comfortable with.`` I was a little relieved Meek Sky took it this well, but I'm still nervous as to what to do with the situation.

``Oh Dream you're home? I was begining to wonder if you would come home or not tonight.`` Fluttershy poke her head from the kitchen and smile at the scene before her before looking worriedly at he daughter. ``Meek Sky I through you said you were going to be late for Bolero birthday.``

``Oh gosh, I almost forgot bye mom! Bye dad!`` She said before galloping in direction of sugarcube corner, I turn my attention back on my wife when I lost my daughter of view.

``I visited Applejack, she didn't have any usefull sugestion as to what to do with this situation, I'm tired of all this I guess I'm going to bed early.`` I said dejectedly before going in direction of the stair, but before I could reach the stairs a hoof stop me and turn me back, I couldn't look anywhere else than in the eyes of my wife.

``Fluttershy what are you doing? I said I'm going to sleep. `` In response she tighten her grip with her left hoof before her right forehoof began to rub slowly on my cutie mark. ``S-Shy what are you doing?`` The only times I saw Fluttershy act like this was in her heat cycle and I knew for a fact that October was in four months.

``I talk with Rarity today and she made me realise something, we forgot our fifth marriage birthday, so we can both make it up to each other right now.`` She said in a sultry tone.

``B-but you said you were straight! And I'm a mare right now!`` She only smile at this.

``I'm sure you've been curious of how it's feel as mare don't deny it, I'm also curious how different it is as a stallion but you're the one who change of gender.``

``B-but you still- mph!`` She cut me by pressing a hoof on my mouth.

``I told you once I was straight, but I said I love you thousands of time in the six years I knew you and nothing will ever change that, understood?`` I nod slowly and she smile. ``Now why don't we take this in my bedroom?``

``I'm not sure I can handle the difference of being a mare right now.`` I said worriedly.

``Don't worry, I will be gentle I promise, I'm the not the element of kindness for nothing`` She giggle before pressing her lips on mine, my eyes widden for a second before deciding to just enjoying it and return the kiss.

When she stop the kiss we slowly trot to the bedroom, we almost didn't make it, but when we did Fluttershy tackle me on the bed. It felt wrong, it felt right, it was familiar and it was alien, It's was as if I had lost my virginity a second time with the same pony.

I knew my new gender would throw me a lot of chalenges in the future, but for now the only things in my mind was pleasure and my beautiful wife.

**The End**

**Lyra note:** _Yes I know it was too easy for Fluttershy to get over the fact that her husband was a mare, but when we write a bonus story we are limited in words, I wanted to finish this as soon as I could, two chapters were arleady too much, so I had to finish it like this. However it is possible I will do another chapter following the adventures of Dream as a mare but I make no promises._


	26. Winter Is Coming

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 27: Winter Is Coming

A day had passed since the destruction of Discord tower and the dissapearance of Winter Song. Fluttershy was worried sick fortunately her friends where ther to help her and her daughter to feel better.

Sonata having lost his stallions after the destruction of the tower decide to search for a new guild that could help him serving Equestria. He found it when he heard about a guild that simply call themeself the Peacemakers.

Their goal was as their name imply, to bring peace back into Equestria, since Discord is way too...Chaotic to find and the Purus Sanguis arleady made a oath to exterminate every vampires in Equestria including Titiritero. The main goal of the Peacemakers for now was to fight the Moon Fangs the guild formed by Nightmare Moon.

The guild was formed by Star Swirl the bearded, but the real reason it's became so big was because princess Twilight Sparkle joined it. Sonata was curently on mission with Brew Blade and a few players, to a cave who have been rumored to have strange magical activities.

The guild was not sure if it was the Moon Fangs but decide to send a small squad to see what it was all about. Sonata decide to approach Brew after a while. ``So Brew how life been on you? We didn't really had the chance to talk often since Dream died all those years ago.``

``It's been okay I guess, hunting monsters with the other guards have been fun and I always get a sense of acomplishement each time a pony thank me for my efforts.`` Sonata didn't look convince.

``There something else isn't?`` The zebra sigh, she knew the featherhead wouldn't leave it at that.

``But sometime I'm questioning if becoming a guard was the best decision, I like the job just fine but I don't like the consequences that came with it.``

``You're talking about your banishement of your tribe or Twilight?`` The griffin ask unsure.

She huff as if the response should have been obvious. ``I don't care about these bigots in my tribe, but Twilight... She's something special, not just for the fact that she became princess, she genuinely care for everypony who met her, something extremeley rare in places like Zebrica or Griffonya.``

``Dream also help anypony if I remember`` Sonata said.

``No Dream help his friends and family, but he wasn't the type to go through all Equestria to help some ponies he didn't even know.`` Brew state.

``But didn't he help us in Griffonya? We were perfect strangers to him at that moment, that without talking of the time he save that human who was accused of murder.`` Sonata said confused at what she was saying, she sigh in annoyance at his ignorance.

``Me and you pretty much invite ourself in his little adventure and as for Soft Paw you know how he love animals, he couldn't have let a innocent cat being kill by wolves in good conciense. As for Carl I don't really know why he did it, I guess he felt responsible of him for some reasons.``

Sonata shrugh not really caring for the reason he did it. ``So if you regret not being with Twilight what will you do now?`` Sonata calmly ask.

``Well I think I will-``

``Ok we're here! Prepare yourself the Moon Fangs could be anywhere!`` Said the commanding voice of Star Swirl. Sonata and Brew turn their attention to their surounding, the griffin took his violin bow in his claw just in case somepony would attack him.

In the cave in front of them the adventurers could see something glowing brightly inside of the cave, the reports of there being magical activities was corrects but was it the work of the Moon Fangs? They didn't have to wait a long time for a response when a arrow transperce the head of one of the players.

``Oh my god! They killed Mario! You Bastard!`` A random player scream. The attacker reveal themself grinning cruelly at the adventurers, most of them where Earth ponies, but there was also a few unicorns. A very beautiful and tall unicorn mare with a coat white as snow clamly trot in front of the Moon Fangs.

She look in everyway like Fleur de Lys who had dissapeared a month ago, the only difference was her eyes, it look as if they had replaced her eyes full of life with the cold and vicious look of a dragon. She look unimpressed at the adventurers before her.

``Kill them`` She said simply, as soon as they heard the command the Moon Fangs let a war cry before charging at the Peacemakers. As soon as he heard the command Star Swirl teleport himself behind his guild.

``We can't let them win! our mission is to invistigate that cave we can't let them have it!`` Sonata glare at the old stallion.

``Won't you help us old man?!``

``Of course not! I'm a stallion of science and the arts of arcane, not a simple minded warrior, that why I created a guild in the first place! So all of you can protect me!`` He said glaring at the griffin.

``I arleady hate this guy.`` Sonata grumble under his breath before tightening his grip on his blade. Sonata saw one of the Moon Fangs kill one of his ally and decide to charge at him, the eyes of the stallion widden when he saw the griffin charging at him.

Sonata threw the first hit which was easily blocked byt the stallion. The pony punch Sonata on his legs Sonata who had all his attention on the sword of his foe was surprise and look where the pain came from.

The pony grin at his reaction and profite of the distraction to swing his sword at the warrior. Sonata saw it just in time and back away, unfortunately the stallion was still able to left him a scare on his cheek. ``If he want to play like this so be it.`` Sonata decide to try something risky.

He threw his blade in the air, the pony didn't expectin this foolish action couldn't help but to stare at the flying weapon, Sonata dive at the pony, before he could react he dug his claws in the neck of the Earth pony. His body began to glow before exploding in shards.

Sonata look around and notice that his friends where winning on the battle, Brew had already killed two Moon Fangs with her bow and arrows and the players also did a good job on fighting the ennemies. He notice that the mare giving the orders growl at the scene.

``Pathetic, I should have know these ponies wouldn't take this seriously, look like I must be the one who does everything, again!`` Her horn began to glow before she summon four tall swords. She threw the first one to a player who had just kill one of her warriors.

The players didn't saw the projectile and time and explode in shard before he could even understand what happened. ``Oh my god! They Killed Luigi! You bastard!`` The second one was aim to Star Swirl the bearded.

The old stallion look unimpressed at the atempt to kill him and summon a weapon of his own. A large metalic staff appear before him, he easily block every slash of the blade, he gave a more poweful hit throwing the sword away from him before casting a pink shield around the weapon to imprison it.

``Stallion of science my ass!`` Sonata said loud enough for Star Swirl to hear but he didn't gave any response he heard it. The last two swords was aimed to Brew, the zebra seeing she was in danger search in her saddlebag before bringing a red bottle in her hoof, she quickly threw it on the ground.

The effect was immediate a small explosion create itself in the middle of the battlefield knocking the two swords down of their trajectory. Sonata upon seeing the mare had lose all her swords charge at her his blande in his claws.

The only problem was that he forgot one very important detail, his foe was a magic user. The fake Fleur de Lys cast a spell summonning two black clouds. Within seconds the cloud produce lighning bolts in direction of the griffin. The warrior instincts of Sonata immediatly took in and quikly jump betwen the bolts with a incredible agility, unfortunately the bolt having lost their main aim crash on two unfortunate players who were fighting behind.

The mare eyes widden when she saw her last attempt at killing the griffin had fail, Sonata didn't let her a chance to summon anything else and with all his might he punch the mare with his hard claws directly on her muzzle. Blood pour out of her nose as she feel on the ground, Sonata place a powerful arm on her torso and put his blade on her throat.

``It's finish Moon Fang, whatever you did in that cave will be knowed to all Equestria!`` He glare at her, surprising him she chuckle.

``Are you that stupid? We're not the one who made the magical disturbance! We where here on order of Discord to see for ourself what it's was, we through some ponies might try to find a way to quit Equestria without finishing the game and if you think the Moon Fangs could be destroyed in a single battle you are more ignorant than you look.``

The horn of the fake Fleur de Lis glowed before she vanish in a midnight blue cloud. As soon as they saw it the rest of the Moon Fang stop to fight and retreat folowing their leader. The swords summoned by the mare also vanished into thin air as soon as the battle was over.

Sonata look at his group, they had lost almost half of their stallions, fortunately only players where killed, Star Swirl let his shield that imprisoned the sword fade. ``Good jobs my warriors you have all fough valiantly agaisnt the Moon Fangs now we can begin our real goal to investigate the magical activity.``

Everypony- or more precisely every_one_ calmly follow the old unicorn stallion, as they all enter the cave nothing seem out of ordinary at first, but they quickly found a little glowing gem placed carefully on a small table, under it was a small note where it was written

'_To whoever find this soul catcher please deliver it to the element of kindness in Ponyville and nopony else, if you're not a bearer of harmony and still open this soul catcher endure the consequences at your own risk._

_Your fair protector, prince Onyx of Equestria'_

``Who in name of the four is Onyx? I heard of all the royal family and I have yet to meet somepony called like this.`` Star Swirl said with a frown.

``We don't care the letter said it was for Fluttershy, so it's not our business.`` Brew state to the old wizard.

``After all we went though there no way I'm not opening this soul catcher.`` Star Swirl stubornly snort in direction of the zebra.

``You did nothing in this! You just sit back while all the other did your dirty work!`` Sonata cried indignantly, if there was one element of harmony the griffins aproved of, it's was certainly honesty, the proud warriors who have live and died on the battlefield deserved to have the true tales of their acts knowed to the world. not the acts of some old coward who did nothing else than hiding behind his men!

Brew put a hoof on the griffin and shook her head sympathetically it was not the time for this kind of thing, they were all worn out from the fight nopony want to hear the arguments of two hot heads. Sonata relax his posture but still glare dagger at the bearded Unicorn.

``Star Swirl are you sure it's a good idea? The thing in this could be dangerous you saw the warning on the note.`` The zebra look at the old stallion worriedly.

``Dangers are part of the job, I must find what it is, there no way I'm letting Twilight Sparkle have the honor of discovering another new magic.`` He muttered the last part under his breath before closing his eyes he concentrate all his attention on the gem, then he felt it, the magic contain in the soul catcher seem young but had a lot of potential, it's almost remind him of when he first began to teach Clover the Cleaver.

The only difference was that this magic seem a lot more untamed than most Unicorn filly, in fact if he didn't know better he would say it felt like the magic of a Pegasus. He decide to see it to himself instead of trying to find what it was he began to release the magic imprisoned into the gem.

As soon as the magic was free water began to drip in every corner of the cave a lot more than ususal, a small puddle was quickly forming around the gem and then out of nowhere the gem shot a magic beam in the middle of the puddle which quickly took the form of a small pony.

Everypony had to cover their eyes at the brightness of the form, it took only a few seconds before the light dissapear. When everyone look at what the gem had made appear everypony except Star Swirl gasp both in happiness and in surprise.

``Winter Song!?`` How did the players knew about me I didn't know but I didn't really care at the moment, being in a soul catcher is not the best of experience, oh sure the creator of it made sure to put a lot of space, but it's boring as hay! Somepony definetively need to put some videogames in there or at least some mangas.

Oh! Sorry I got sidetracked again, anyway back to my appearance before the players, the old weirdo, Sonata and Twilight's ex fillyfriend. Well there where all shocked to see me, but then again where is the surprise in that? I mean of course they are shocked to see the most badflank filly of Equestria, who could blame them?

I simply wave at them with a smile I got to admit as nice the prince Onyx was, there not a single place better than home. ``Hi guys! It's nice to see you again Sonata and Brew, I'm sure everypony are worried about me after so long, so if it's not too much trouble, tell everypony that Winter is coming.``


	27. Revelation

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 28: Revelation

The kitchen room of Fluttershy's cottage was silent today, since the dissapearance of Winter, the two shy ponies realised how empty their home felt, even with the animals running and eating it felt too quiet to them.

``So sweetie how your day at school been?`` Fluttershy ask with a force smile trying to put a little of life over their dinner. Meek Sky took a bite of her daffodil and daisy sandwich before responding.

``It's been...Nice``

``Meek Sky don't talk while you're eating.`` Fluttershy scold her daughter , in responce the ear of the filly drop down and she took a guilty look. ``Now tell me how it really been.`` The filly gulp down the piece of sandwich she had in her mouth before answering.

``Well everypony are so used to see me with Winter Song that when she wasn't there they all look at me worriedly and began to whisper to each other.`` Fluttershy knowing all too well how awful it was being the center of attention from her time as a model look in sympathy at Meek Sky.

``Don't worry I'm sure Winter will come back soon and everything will become like before.`` These words where the same she tried to tell herself since her little filly disapear and she hoped it would reasure Meek Sky more than it did for her, unfortunately it had no such effect.

Fluttershy felt a small thing hitting on her hoof under the table, she look down only to see her loyal pet Angel bunny. ``Oh Angel, I promised I would feed you after dinner.`` The bunny quickly shook his head before puffing up his chest and began to play a imaginary violin.

It took a second to the butter yellow mare to understand what he tried to say. ``Oh! Sonata is here? Why didn't you say so?`` She ask with a smile, a distraction from this empty house was everything her and her daughter need right now.

She trot to the door and great the griffin before he could even knock at the door. ``Hello Sonata, what are you doing here? I heard you had join the Peacemakers.`` The griffin nod.

``I just come back from my first mission, it's been a lot more eventfull than expected, anyway our mission was to find the source of a magical disturbance from a cave not too far away of Fillydelphia.`` Fluttershy nod politely not so sure why he would tell her all of this.

``Well, it's turn out the disturbance was a soul catcher and you will never guess who was inside of it.`` Before the mare could guess the ex musician whistle loudly. The sound was followed by the rustle of the bushes.

``Surprise! Are you happy to see me mom?!`` I ask with a excited grin. I had except she would be happy, but instead mom was crying. ``Mom why are you crying? I'm sorry I fight in the tower okay, please don't be sad I know I'm a bad daughter.`` What I got in responce was a crushing bone hug.

``Don't ever say that Winter! You're the best daughter I could ask for even through you're a little stupid sometimes.`` She half laugh between sobs.

``Hey! I take offense to that!`` Little hoofsteps was heard from the kitchen and I saw a familiar midnight blue Unicorn.

``Winter?! Sis is that you? You're really at home!`` My little sister gallop before joining us in our hug. Sonata stared awkwardly away as we had our family moment.

``Well I guess I have to go back reporting to the princesses and all that and someone will have calm Star Swirl down, he was not too happy that his great discovery turn out to be a lost filly.`` He began to unfurl his wings to take off in the sky.

``Wait! Sonata I just wanted to say... Thank you for bringing Winter Song back home.`` Fluttershy said tears still rolling down her cheeks.

``It's the least I could do for the family of my best pony friend, Dream would kick my ass if he knew I let you or your daughters in danger.`` He chuckle quietly looking at me for a moment before taking off in direction of Canterlot.

After they celebrate the return of me, Fluttershy made me a sandwich, well not really my favorite meal but it was good. Mom always been a great cook, so much that sometime I wonder if she got the right cutie mark.

After I finish my lunch I notice Fluttershy look at me strangely, I follow her eyes and notice she was starring at my new pendant. As she notice I spot her starring she stop to look at it. ``Winter sweetie, why do you have a soul catcher on you?`` She ask worriedly.

I look at the gem my mother was talking about. ``Oh, that... It's a long story, you know when I disapeared in that tower?``The mother nod remembering all too well when she trhough she had lost her daughter. ``Well, when I got the element of kindness you appear and said you want to-``

``Wait I never appear in the tower you're sure you weren't dreaming?`` Mom interrupt me as she look at me strangely.

``I'm sure you were here! Or at least something that look like you, anyway you- I mean she send me someplace 'safe' to protect the balance of harmony or something like that.`` Before I could continue my story mom interupt me again.

``So she send you into a soul catcher?! This is the opposite of safe, if nothing else it's was the most dangerous place to send you!`` I wince at her tone.

``Well she didn't exactly send me into a catcher, I got into it myself.`` Her eyes widden before she put her hooves on me.

``Why in the world would you put yourself in danger like that Winter?!``

``Like I said it's a long story, anyway the element of kindness transport me into a safe place, but the only problem is that she could only transport me to another bearer of kindness than you, Please don't be mad for the next part... It's may be possible that the element of kindness send me into the Gaia branch.``

Fluttershy mouth drop at the new, ``My element send you into a world of the mortals!? But she should know it's illegal for us to go into the other branch! What if the coucil find about this? Don't worry honey we will find a way, I know we could change of world! We will be on the move see all sort of animals and the coucil will never find us!`` Fluttershy's eyes twitch as she speak her plan, I had see Twilight do that in some ocassion and seeing the same thing on my mother freak me out.

Sure mom don't have the powerfull magic Twilight have but she's certainly not somepony you want to mess with when she have a breakdown. ``Calm down mom! The coucil shouldn't find out! That one of the reason why I was in a catcher my magic is a lot less noticable in this, but there another reason.

When I was in this world I found something powerfull that could bring me back, I also think it was the reason the element of kindness chose to put me in this world, what I found was a shard of life, which I keep in this soul catcher t'ill I can send it to Author.`` I heard a thud and look down to see that my mother had faint at the revelation of me having one of the most powerfull object existing in the world.

``Winter? What happened to mom?`` Meek Sky ask as she poke her head from the door.

``I think she's just worried, like usual.`` I sigh shooking my head, in the corner of my eye I saw Angel bunny glaring dagger at me but I ignore him calling for the animals me and Meek Sky help our mother in her bed.

A single stallion calmly trot in the empty streets of Manehattan, he stop in his steps when another stallion pop into existence. ``Yo Disco dude! Long time no see man, so why did you want to meet in this hole?``

``I told you my name is Discord! Anyway the reason I call you here is because a source of mine told me that they saw you kill some ponies, which in case you forgot break the most important rule we had set for this game.`` The disguised draconesus glare at the vampony.

``Oh come on dude, you can't trust everything your sources says, they probably saw me killing a few players or something and through they were actual ponies, some of them through it would be funny to bitch on me, I show them that I was not just a pussy they could push around.``

``Stop lying to me Titiritero, they saw you absorbing their spiritual energy, no player have sparks because they are just piles of data connected to a brain. Due to the proof of your trahison in our plan, I have to banish you from our project to rule Equestria, nothing personal.``

The vampony relax expression change to a cruel grin as Discord finish to talk. ``Discord, you really think you can get rid of me so easily? You should have learn a lot more about me before you release me from my prison, but like all the villain of Equestria you where a arrogant fool who through he could win everything.``

Discord didn't like this shift of mood not one bit, he stomp a hoof on the ground to cast a spell in the direction of the vampony, he was surprise when nothing happened. ``What? Impossible not even the alicorns can resist my spells!``

``Of course it's possible Discord, the power of the shard of lifes don't have any effect on the deads, you should know that, but like always you through your powers had no weakness.`` He lift a hoof in the air and in a instent his army of ghouls cornered the disguised draconesus.

``You know what is the difference between you and me Discord? You have much more power than me that I can't deny, but you are weak psychologically, I never understood how the ponies could threat you as a tyrant when you never could kill any of your precious ponies you pretend to hate.

Even when they are in this state of mindless monsters you aren't able to destroy them because of this weakness, that why you don't deserve Equestria, a ruler must do hard choice and you don't have the guts to execute them.``

All at once the ghouls open their mouths wide and began to suck in the air, the magic of Discord was rapidly being sucked by the abominations, the disguised draconesus fough the urge to sleep as more of his energy was drain from him. With all his might he stomp his hoof another time and he teleport himself as far away he could.

Titiritero was not disapointed in this, in fact he expect Discord would have teleport way sooner than this. ``With all the energy my ghouls have absorbed I will take the throne from the two alicorns bitches and once again I will rule, but this time it will be the ponies, compared to the griffins it will be a piece of cake!`` He grin as he look in direction of Canterlot.


	28. Heart Warming and Heat Rising

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 29: Heart Warming and Heat Rising

This year Heart Warming Eve was harsh for the ponies of Equestria, firstly some of the ponies who escape Manehatan had nowhere to go and had to live in a refuge camp, unfortunately the small constructions installed by the ponies who wanted to help didn't protect much against the cold winter.

Secondly some fillies and colt didn't know where their parents where and even some mothers didn't found their foals when the city was attacked, a lot of them didn't want to admit to themself that their love ones probably became some monster galloping wildly in search of fresh meat, even with the facts in front of them.

The good new is that the popularity of the game in the human world had calm down and with it the number of players constantly online had drastically lowered. All ponies through Discord would at least let us celebrate our favorite holiday before throwing his first chalenge, unfortunately the mad spirit of chaos wasn't that kind.

Equestria was woke up by a loud alarm ringing into every corner of the where too surprise when the draconesus appear on the screen, what surprise us was that he wasn't the happy mad creature we usually see, instead he had bloodshot eyes, his fur was tangled as if he hadn't took care of himself for months and he look like he could simply fall unconsious at any moment.

``Ponies of Equestria, I throw my first chalenge to you! *cough* *cough* since this is winter I feel generous for all of you who are freezing out here, the first chalenge is to slay a guild who took fun killing NPC's, they call themself _Les Ficelles, _for the ones who exterminate them, they will have the sastifaction to unlock a town created by myself for the homeless ponies from Manehattan, oh and also you will receive the element of honesty, good luck everypony *cough*``

With that the screens close themselves, the voice of Discord wasn't the same as the one I had heard a month ago, he look like he was on his dying bed. I felt almost sad for him, almost it's hard to feel pity for the responsible of all this.

``But mooom!`` I whined like a seven year old filly.

``No mean no Winter! The last time you got into a chalenge of Discord you almost died! Beside you arleady help to retrieve my element, but now it the turn to me and the rest of the girls to fight for our elements of harmony.`` She gave me a look that told me she wouldn't change her mind any soon.

I sigh in disappointment sure I could eaily disobey her again and just go, but even if I like adventures it would't be worth in disapointing and worrying mom and sis a second time. ``_Bien, _but I will find a way to go the next time.`` I huff lifting my muzzle in the air.

``We will see about that sweetie.`` She said in a tone that told me she would probably never let me go another time. She trot at the door where the rest of the bearer was waiting for her. ``I'm ready to girls!`` She was about to run with my aunts but look back in the house. ``Lyra you're sure you are okay with foalsitting Winter and Meek Sky? I'm felling guilty of ruining you Heart Warming with Bon Bon and Scootaloo.``

The mint green unicorn giggle in response, ``Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm happy to keep a eye on them and between you and me, I wanted to find a excuse to not go, Bon Bon stew is absolutely horrible.`` She laugh showing she was just joking. Felling better mom ran with the rest of the bearers.

As the door close Lyra stare curiously at me as she saw me writting in a little book. ``I didn't think you were the type to write a diary Winter Song!`` She said smilling at me. I almost jump in the air as her voice intterupt my concentration.

`` _Ah! Tu ma fait peur!_`` I said glaring at the intruder.

``I totally forgot you were talking prench, you didn't answer my question through.`` Lyra wait patently, after a few seconds I realise she wouldn't let it go and I sigh annoyed arleady by this foalsitter.

``Since Discord was so kind in broking every sort of comunications like the television and the internet, I decide to write everything that happened to me or the world around me in this book since I have nothing else to do when I'm not on a epic adventure to save the world.`` I said the last part proudly, which made Lyra giggle.

``Yes I'm sure this brave little filly will save all of us from Discord and his evil plans.`` She said playfully.

``Hey! I'm sure I could save a lot of ponies, one day I will be just like Peace Dreamer and I will fight agaisnt the evil Soul Reapers!`` Lyra lose her mirth at the mention Of Dream and the Reapers.

``Winter you shouldn't try to fight the Reapers, nothing ever good come from fighting these monsters, every single pony who tried died or lose a great part of themself.`` Why did I felt like the latter was direct at me?

``_Bien_, I will not fight the Reapers but I can always dream.`` I look at my sister who had arleady fell asleep, I look at the green Unicorn. ``So Lyra, I heard in town that you study all sort of mythologic creatures, do you have any interesting story to tell?``

Lyra mouth instantly curl into a grin at the sugestion of telling a story. ``I have a good one! This was a story your grandmother Maria Ink share with me from her world, this is the story of a old greedy man who didn't believe in the spirit of Christmas-``

``_Attend une seconde_, what is Christmas?`` I ask confused.

``Well Christmas is the human version of Heart Warming the only real difference is the reason why they are celebrating, anyway this story is called A Christmas Carol...``

Titiritero, look as the bearer of harmony and the Peacemakers charge at his hideout which was protected by his guild _Les ficelles_. A changeling came rushing at his desk in panic. ``Sir you must leave! We will keep them away as long as we can without you our guild mean nothing!`` A loud explosion roar in the small town. The vampony glare at the bearers who defiantly attacked his territory with the Peacemakers behind them.

``I see the draconesus didn't like my little present I put on him and now the dog decide to bite instead of just uselessly bark, I saw that coming but not that soon. Don't think you can get away with attacking me Discord.`` The vampony rush out of his office not crazy enought to face the bearers of harmony by himself. He threw a last look at the town as his stallions where slaughtered by the powerfull foes.

Since Discord had tried to ruin Heart Warming for everypony, Pinkie Pie decide to celebrate it the day after instead, it's was half to celebrate Heart Warming and half to celebrate their victory at recuperating the element of honesty.

Everypony who had miss Heart Warming came to the party it wasn't one of the biggest party Pinkie threw but it was great nonetheless. Like for every Heart Warming Mark was waiting under the mistletoe in case some mare would pass close of him.

Unfortunately some mare who were a little new in town did fell in his trap and had to kiss the pervert stallion. Through Mark was a gentlecolt in his own twist way and didn't try anything else than kissing the poor mares.

Anyway enough about him, in the crowd I saw my favorite cousin Bolero I walk in his direction with a smile. ``Hey Bolero! _Sa fait longtemps!_`` I said grabbing him in a embrace, a few ponies did a double take when they saw me of all ponies giving a hug to a colt but relax when they saw it was just my cousin.

Ponyville is a small town and my phobia of the opposite gender wasn't really secret, in fact I'm pretty certain mom made sure everypony knew about it after the incident. ``Good to see ya cousin`` He said in a heavy accent which was weird coming coming from him.

``Since when did you talk like your dad? I through Cheerillee didn't like when you 'butchered' the Equestrian language`` He shrug with a grin.

``Well in the last family reunion ah got a few weird look because of how fancy I was talkin' so ah decide to learn to talk like the rest of mah family.``

``You know you're not force of learning an accent because of your family.`` I said worriedly.

``Ah know, but ah like the accent and ah don't want ta lose the opportunity at getting on mom nerves.`` He chuckle and I giggle with him, he stop to laugh for a second before a michevious grin appear on his face.

``Hey isn't it yer fillyfriend that pass the door right here?`` Fillyfriend? I don't have any relashionship with anypony, curious as who he was talking about, my heart miss a beat when I saw her, Golden Pie but it was not the filly I knew a few years back, instead of the pudgy filly I knew a few years back she was slender and a little muscular at her legs.

She also became a little taller than me, which was understandable since she graduate from school one year ago. I became very consious of my messy mane and instantly I did the first thing that came to my mind, which was hidding under the table.

I was able to calm my breath back to normal as the darkness hide my messy appearance, I never through I would see the day when I would care about what other think about me but it happened. I barely noticed my cousin snickering at my antics.

I peek from under the table and saw that Golden Pie was following her parents, who was on their way to talk to my mom and aunts. ``Golden Harvest! Soarin! Long time no see sugarcubes`` Applejack greet them with a warm smile before looking down at my foalhood crush. ``Woah Golden Pie! The last time ah saw ya were smaller than Bolero!``

The filly look at the colt in question before waving at him not too sure if she remember him. Before turning her attention back on the bearers of harmony. I patiently wait for a opurtunity to rush out of here, as soon as I saw that the Earth pony filly wasn't close of the door anymore I prepare myself to rush out of the door.

But just as I was about to rush, a intense tingling felling rush through my body, I had to cover my mouth with my hooves to not yelp in shock, what the buck was that?! Whatver it doesn't matter right now I have to get out of here before-

``What are you doing under the table?`` Imediatly my head shot up in panic, which result in my head hitting loudly on the wooden table.

``Ouch!`` I step away from the table and saw a furry blob before me, everything seem blurry and I could make out everything that was around me, I shook my head to get most of the dizziness away.

``I'm sorry! Didn't expect I would surprise you like that`` Said a concerned voice, to add to the injury I trip on one of the table legs. But before I hit the ground two hooves stop me in my fall. ``Whoa there, I think you should rest for a little while.`` Said the gentle yet confident voice of a young teenager.

I focuse on the blob that save me from the embarassement of falling on the ground in the middle of a party and my eyes widden when I regonise it's was Golden Pie, of all ponies it had to be her? I quickly push myself away from her and tried to save the last bit of pride I had.

``Hi there sorry for that, so what is yout name?`` As if I would ever forget about her.

``I'm Golden Pie, I'm the daughter of Golden Harvest owner of the little carrot farm not far from here. You're Winter Song, right? The Sea Pony of Ponyville.`` She giggle at the last part, great I through everypony had forgot about that stupid nickname.

The tingling felling return this time it was stronger, I couldn't help but yelp as my leg decide to shut down. ``Oh my Celestia are you arlight? What happen?!`` I quickly rose fromt the ground as quickly as I fell.

``I'm fine, just fine I think I should tell mom I'm going home, I don't feel like myself tonight`` This was certainly not a lie, something was certainly wrong with me. I mean sure I got a crush on the filly before me everypony would be nervous.

But the only thing I could think of all the time she was in front of me was pressing my lips on her, I saw a lot of ponies do that at Heart and Hooves day or in a few manga, I even saw ponies doing a strange belly rub in the weirder magasines, but I never understand the point of all that instead I focused on the action and the heroes who save the day with epic powers.

I began to walk in direction of my mother but was stop once again by a pair of hooves who force me to look up at my foalhood crush. ``Wait! You're not mad at me are you? If that the case I'm sorry for anoying you I just want to make a good impression. You see I was alway a big fan of the element of harmony and I guess since your the daughter of one of them I through you would be super cool. But I guess even heroes have normal lives when they're not on a adventure.``

She said guiltily, wait she feel guilty because she throught I would be cooler? I'm not sure if I should feel offend that I'm aparently not as cool as what she expected or happy that she knew about me since the begining.

I was about to tell her to not worry, when the tingling feeling course throug my body again, this time I couldn't resist the urge as my crush was just in face of me and press my lips on Golden Pie. Her eyes shot open in shock as she felt me kissing her, half of the party got the silent while the rest didn't noticed.

But some of the ones who notice the scenes was mom which gasp and alert the other and all look a what she saw, Golden Pie parents mouth drop in shock as they saw a random filly kissing their daughter.

I stop the kiss as soon as I notice what I was doing, but the harm was done, as I look in Golden Pie shocked eyes a strong wave of guilt hit me, I must have crush her dreams of meeting her heros she must think I'm just a big pervert now. I could hear mubles from all the ponies around me, I look at my mother and saw her face was stuck between shocked and worried.

Another tingling sensation hit me before my vision fad to black, the last thing I heard before losing conciousness was a loud thud as my body hit the floor of Sugar Cube Corner.


	29. Winter's Heat

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 30: Winter's Heat

Meek Sky rush to her sister from her hidding spot behing her mother, ``Winter Song! What happened?!`` The small filly poke her sister trying to woker her up. Golden Pie was still too shocked from the unexpected kiss to do anything.

Fluttershy rush to her two fillies with panic folowed by the two parent of the other filly. ``Golden! Are you alright my little angel?! Did she hurt you! Wait when she wake up I will give this filly a piece of my mind!`` Soarin said glaring at my unconsious form.

But he quickly back away when he saw the defensive glare of Fluttershy. ``Mama what wrong with sis?`` Meek Sky ask worriedly. Fluttershy was about to tell she didn't know when she smell an all too familiar scent.

``Oh dear I didn't think she would have her first this soon, but this make no sense! We're in winter these cycles are suppose to happen in spring and summer or even in some rare cases in fall, but I never seen one in winter!``

``What are you talking about mom?`` Meek Sky ask confused and worried. Fortunately she was spare from the awkward explanation as the other filly snap back to reality.

``Winter Song kiss me!`` Golden Cried loudly. ``I can't believe I was kiss by the daughter of the element of kindness this is so cool!`` Golden leap in joy.

``What?!`` Her two parents scream in shock. ``You were kiss by a filly and this is the first thing to come in your mind? Thing about all the germs that could come from her!`` All the audience turn silent and glare disaprovingly at Soarin at his comment.

``Soarin, you're sleeping on the couch for a long while when we're getting home.`` Golden Harvest most knowed as Carrot Top said curtly.

``What? You can't seriously aprove of this!`` Soarin look at her in disbelief.

``I'm certainly not happy that a random pony kiss my little girl, but you will know that here in Ponyville we do not tolerate bigotry of any kind! You should have learn this in our twelve years of marriage!`` The stallions in the room wince in sympathy at Soarin.

``Golden Pie follow us we're going home.`` Carrot Top said with a impacient tone, the filly threw a last glance at her idols before folowing behind her parents.

``I'm so sorry for ruining your party Pinkie Pie.`` Fluttershy look sadly at the ground. She knew how much parties are important to her friend and with all that happen it was ruined.

``Aww don't worry your little head, these sort of things happen, there will always be tons of other parties in the future!`` Pinkie said with a grin, Fluttershy return it with a soft smile of her own before looking at her younger filly.

``Meek Sky we're going home with me, your sister will want to be anywhere but in public in her situation.`` The small filly had a lot of questions but keep it to herself for now and follow her mother as she tried to atract the less attention possible on her.

Just before she could exit the stare of everypony a familiar high elf land in front of her. ``Hello miss Fluttershy I heard about the commontion from a couple of ponies, I think your filly would be happy to have this with her for the week.`` She said presenting a brown bag at the mother.

Fluttershy curiously look inside of it and furiously blush and close the bag before anypony else could see what was inside. ``How did you got this?!`` She said more loud that she wanted. The knight of the coucil smirk slyly and whispered in the ear of the Pegasus mare.

``Well when a woman and a mare are lonely and without a stallion, they have sexy ideas and decide to buy a couple of-`` The butter yellow mare flush as she put a hoof on the mouth of the goddess.

``On second through I don't want to know, but you didn't use this before did you? As much I don't like the idea of her having this I agree she will need it, but I don't want her to use something as dirty as...`` The mare trail off not wanting to offend the high elf.

``Don't worry it's straight from the store nopony ever used it, I bought it for a friend of mine but clearly Winter need it more than her.`` Fluttershy nod gracefully.

``Mom what inside the bag?`` Meek Sky tile her head curiously, Fluttershy blush once again at the question.

``Maybe I will tell you when your older.``

``I hate it when they say that`` Meek Sky grumble under her breath following her mother to home.

I woke up with a jolt as the tingling feeling course through my body again, my body was desperated for some kind of relief but I didn't know what kind of relief it want. I notice my mom was there looking at me worriedly. ``What happened?`` I ask sleepily.

``You fell unconsious after you kiss Golden Pie.`` My eyes open wide as the memories came back rushing in my head.

``I didn't mean to! I don't know why I did it one second I was talking to her and the next my body acted of his own and I kiss her!`` I explained panicked.

``I know sweetie come eat I made breakfast I will explain everything after.`` I was confused, what there is to explain? But breakfast sound good right about now. I wince as I feel my body pleading to do something I wasn't familiar with and tried my best to ignore it which was difficult.

Downstair Meek Sky was sleepily eating eggs with toasts, I lick my lips as I notice I had the same meal, mom made the best eggs, I know I often say it but mom have the best cooking skills ever! I eagerly jump on the chair. As I instal myself to ir my flank brush agaisnt the chair and a strange sensation assault me I couldn't contain a mewl.

``Mom what wrong with sis? her face is red since yesterday and she smell weird.`` Even if she ask the question innocently I felt embarassed by it, I didn't notice I smell weird and it's stange because I through I took a bath yesterday.

``Meek Sky! Your sister is just experiencing as phase every growing fillies go through and you should watch what you ask you can make somepony feel bad if you don't chose your words carefully.`` My sister ear droops and she frown.

``I'm sorry mommy I hadn't think of that.`` She said guiltily and look at me pleading for forgivness I throw her a small smile to show I wasn't mad.

``Now Meek Sky finish your breakfast or you will be late for school.`` After hearing that my sister dive her muzzle in her eggs before messily eating it throwing it everywhere on the table before rushing for the door. ``Meek Sky wait!`` The filly instantly stop to look at her mother. ``Give this flower to Mrs. Cheerilee and say it's for Winter Song, she will understand what it mean.`` Meek Sky nod before she ran out of the cottage.

After I finish my last toast I was about to follow my sis to school, but mom stop me. ``Winter, you don't have to go to school this week.`` Mom said calmly at me.

``What? But why!?`` Mom would never let me miss school without a good reason, sure I feel funny but I don't think it's should be enough to miss school.

``Fillies who go through their heat don't have to go to school, in fact it is encourage that they don't go t'ill it's over.``

``Heat? What is heat? Is it like a sunburn or something like that? Because it don't sound like something important`` She sigh and look at me with a blush.

``I think it's time I teach you the birds and the bees, or in your case the birds and the birds.`` I scratch my head with a hoof, why is everypony acting so strange lately, heat? Birds and the bees? And my body that make me feel strange every five minutes.

``When two ponies love each other very much they...

...

...

The small unicorn filly knowed as Meek Sky had dificulty to run with all the snow blocking her way, the Pegasi did their best to clear a path for the foals but with all that been happening lately not many want to work around Ponyville anymore.

Finally Meek Sky open the door of the schoolhouse, there was less foals than before the vacation of Heart Warming. It's was really sad for the filly to see her town where she live all her life lost so much value in the eyes of the ponies.

Cheerilee wave with a smile when she saw the shy filly enter her class. Meek Sky slowly trot to the desk of the teacher before putting a pink flower on it. ``Mommy said to give you that, it's for my sis.`` Cheerilee look at the flower in surprise, filly wasn't suppose to go in estrus in winter, but then again Winter Song and Meek Sky where not ordinary fillies.

Bolero look at the flower curiously before realisation dawn on him before he felt guilty. He had tease his cousin with her foalhood crush while she was experiencing her first estrus? She must have feel horrible, he will have to make amend to his cousin after that.

What...The...Buck was that!? ``You mean all ponies where borns because a stallion put his...`` My mother squeak embarassed of the question but nod nonetheless. ``And if it two mares love each other they put their horn there?! Does that mean that how my grandmothers...`` She squeak harder and shook her head up and down again.

``Ewww! That so gross! How could two ponies ever do that? Don't tell me you did it with Peace Dreamer!`` At that she didn't respond and decide to hide her face under her mane. I think I will throw up. I sigh and tried to calm myself. ``So... Being in heat mean that him ready to have foals, does that mean I have to find a unicorn right now?``

Fluttershy eyes open wide at the question, ``No! Of course not, it's not because your body say that it want foals that it's mean you are ready to have some of your own.`` I groan in annoyance.

``_Mais je me sens bizzare_! I don't know how I will do to not go mad for a whole week, I don't even know if I will be able to sleep! How do I make the tingling felling to go away?!``

``W-well last night P-Phoebe left you a gift that should help you f-feel better.`` My mom stuttered as her cheeks became flush once again, I'm begining to question if she still have blood left in the rest of her body.

I trot upstair and look around my room, but as soon as I was inside the door close behind me. I tried to poush the door open but it didn't bulge. ``Mom! Why did you lock me in my room?!`` I ask a little worried, I should know my mom would never do anything to hurt me, but fear can you make forget a lot of things.

``I think it would be safer if you stay here, when you will reach the peak of your estrus you will have difficulty to control yourself especially since you are a Pegasus like me, you know we are are a lot more sensible to the physical feelings than the other races.``

It's true we are a lot more sensible to physic contact, that why in the old times almost every Pegasi wore armors they were scare the other races would take advantage of them for feeling more easily pain than them. But we were not only sensible to pain but every single type of sensation, that why the Pegasi aren't popular with the players, they are weak when it come to take hits.

``Wait peak? You mean this will become worse than this?!`` I cried in panic, my mind couldn't handle that much for a whole week!

``Don't worry sweetie, I-I didn't lied about the gift from Phoebe I hide it under your bed for when your ready to use it.`` I heard hoofsteps going downstair leaving me alone.

``Mom? You're still here?`` I didn't receive any response and was left alone with my situation, the tingling felling course throug my body again, and wince as I tried to not lose my mind, buck it I need this gift who is suppose to help me right now!

I quickly look under my bed and saw a brown paper bag, I snatch it from the floor and quickly look in the bag, ``What the hay is this thing?`` Inside of the bag was a strange blue stick with a sort of remote, this doesn't look like anything that could help me.

There was three numbers on the remote I put it on one first, imediatly the strange stick began to vibrate slowly... Okay that not what I had in mind how the buck does that help me? I heard of vibrating chairs maybe it's the same thing but smaller? I put the strange stick on my back, it did feel more or less good but it didn't really help me at all.

Wait if it's like a vibrating chair I probably have to sit on it like a chair! I pat myself on the back for my stroke of genious. I place the strange object on the bed and tried to put myself comfortably on it. My flank began to vibrate with he stick as I wait for something to happen, well it's not really that different from placing it on my back but if it's help I will try to stay like this...

Without me noticing the stick deplace itself slowly and touch me in the nether regions, I let out a loud gasp as a strange yet good sensation course through my entire body. That must be where I will have to put it! But isn't this place only to pee? Well whatever I guess my body is weird today anyway.

Let just say that after I discovered where to put this strange stick, the rest of the week was a lot more bearable.


	30. Maria Chronicles: Speechless Romance

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 31: Maria Chronicles: Speechless Romance

**Maria Ink Note: **_Since my granddaughter is busy with... Nature, I will provide the next chapter. Nothing really else to say so enjoy the chapter!_

I look awkwardly around the restaurent as me and Cloudy Night waited for our commands. I did receive surprised look but most of the ponies didn't seem to mind that someone from a species they never seen simply ate among them.

Back at home the peoples would never have accept something alien pass through a town, this world alway surprise me how tolerant they are, oh sure they do have their fair share of bigots but they are such a minority compare as to what I'm used to.

``So Maria what is your special talent?`` The voice of the bat pony interupt my throughs. She notice my confuse expression at her question. ``What? If we begin to date I want to know more about you and in case you haven't notice special talents is kind of a big deal in Equestria.``

I think for a moment before I wrote on my notepad. _'Well I really like to write and I think I'm becoming good at it.'_

``You don't say? I would never have notice.`` The destral roll her eyes at me. ``So you like to write do you want to do something with that skill?``

'_Well when I was a younger I always wanted to write about fictions with dragons, magicians and knights who fight monsters that would give nightmare to any childrens, just like my father. But all these sort of things exist in this world, so it wouldn't be that whimsical.'_

After she finish to read Cloudy Night look at me confidently. ``I'm sure you will find a way to make an interesting story, your writting skills are amazing. Ponies would be crazy to not like your works.`` Her encouragement was able to put a small smile on my face.

It wasn't long before the waiter put our meal on our table, I had ordered a big steak with some carrots. In most parts of Equestria meat is rare to find and the few who serve it are sometime victim of prejustice. Fortunately for me I live in Canterlot where tons of dignitaries come visit each years which include carnivore races like the griffins and the dragons.

So here meat is a lot less of a taboo than in the rest of Equestria, I was surprise when my girlfr- I mean friend receive a plate of fish. She must have caught my expression before she grin at me in response.

``What? You shouldn't be that surprise I eat this, those fangs aren't just for show you know.`` She said bitting a fish to demonstrate. I shrugh before turning my attention on the stake before me. I cut a piece and took a bite... Well I should have expect it would be bad.

The steak wasn't as cook as what I would have like but then again these ponies probably never even taste their cooking skills concerning meat, I should have invite Cloudy to the castle the cooks there are much better. I through before I remember why I was here in the first place.

Oh yeah, I was suspended from school, I had almost forgot about that for a second. My heart skip a bit when I notice a coffee brown mare mare walking close of us. I grab Cloudy Night and duck behind the table. The bat pony let a startle yelp in the process.

``Whoa! If you wanted to make out right now you just had to ask me.`` The destral flash a cocky smile at me. I put a hand on her muzzle to silence her and point to the mare I was hiding from. ``Oh we're hiding from your ex fillyfriend, I like it it's exciting.`` If I could talk I would have tell her we never even been friends, but I simply decide to glare at her.

North Arrow look around for multiple seconds before sighing in disapointement, when she didn't find me she decide to take off in the sky probably searching for me from the sky. Buck it I prefer the idea of explaining to Celestia why I'm home sooner than having to talk to her.

I tap my bat pony friend and point to the castle. ``You want to go home right now?`` I nod my head eagerly. ``Ok let me just finish my fish and we can go.`` Go? What does she mean. ``What you didn't think I would simply let you go like this did you? You accept a date with me now you stuck with me for the rest of the day.`` She grin predatorly at me and I gulp, What did I get myself into?

She rose from under the table and turn herself at the oppostie side of me before looking at me with a michievious glint in her eyes I didn't particularly liked. ``Come on ride on me we will get a lot faster by flying, in return you let me ride you tonight, if you know what I mean.`` I look at her jaw agape at what she just said, did she think she could simply bang with me like that? Back at home we didn't even had sex before marriage and now she want to do it at the first date?!

My through were cut short when the mare burst out into a hysterical laugh. ``Ahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face, don't worry sexy. I certainly would like to 'ride' with you, but I'm not the type to rush things if your not comfortable. Now get on my back before Daring Do find us.``

I hesitate a few seconds before placing myself on her back, I was a little surprise when she was able to lift my weight without problems, the ponies of Equestria where a lot smaller than the horses back home. As soon as I was on her back the destral open her bat wings and dash in the sky.

I just had the time to grip myself on her neck before I could fell from her back. At first I close my eyes I didn't want to look at the ground at that height. ``Oh come Maria! Open your eyes, you will not have many occasion to see what Pegasi see each day!`` Hesitantly I open my eyes and gasp in wonder.

We were just above the clouds, from here I could see the entire city I pass the last year, I could see every unicorns trotting and talking to each other, the wind in my hair only made my heart pound faster. Another thing I noticed is that the wings of my bat pony friend seem to do almost no noise at all compare to the Pegasi.

``Enjoying the view? I bet not many humans have seen the world from that point of view.`` She was right I was completely speechless from the view. Humans always dreamed of flying since the dawn of time and I was probably one of the first to be able to do it.

All too soon the castle came in view, Cloudy Night land in the garden of the castle wher Celestia keep her collection of statue. When I let go of my bat pony friends I tried to find a way how amazing the whole thing was, so I did the only thing that come in my mind and press my lips on her.

My human mind scream betrayal at me saying it was wrong to kiss a farm animal, but my heart said to shut up and kiss this amazing pony. I didn't take long for the bat pony to return the kiss, I could contain a gasp of surprise when her tongue touch my lips.

The bat pony took that as a invitation to make out, she put her two forehooves on my waist and put me closer to her. Our tongues foung for control but she was a lot more experienced than me and easily gain control. Her tongue was longer than the ones from humans and had no difficulty at exploring every inch of my mouth.

We both froze when sompeony cough behind us to gain our attention. I insantly let go of the embrace blushing furiously from both the intense moment I just share with Cloudy Night and the embarassement of being caught. However I was a lot least embarassed when I saw that intruder was my best friend Cadence.

But wait, what is she doing here didn't she have school? ``If you're wondering why I'm not in school it's because principal Auizotl let me go after I ask if I could come see you after I heard you were suspended`` How does everypony know what I want to ask?

``I came here because Celestia want to talk to you about something.`` She with her most serious voice, which was ruined by the grin that threatened to cross her face as she look at me and my possible new fillyfriend. I let a sigh and began to walk in direction of the castle, Cadence and Cloudy Night not far behind.

I had pass these halls hundred of times, yet this felt exactly like the first time. Before us stood two golden door, dozens of scenario was on my mind each more horrible than the other, but each had either Celestia with an angry glare or even worse a disapointed expression.

I gulp before pushing the door, Celestia was calmly sipping tea I could see she had a guest with her. ``Oh! Maria you're here!`` Celestia said with a smile. ``Your friend here was just telling me you got suspended and how she was responsible for it, I got to admit it disapointing you got in trouble so quickly but I guess we where all young once.`` She chuckle.

I through of a lot of scenario but I would never have guess this would have go like this. Wait who is this 'friend' who know how I got suspended? I walk to see the person in question and my eyes widden when I saw a familiar Pegasus.

``Hi Maria, I know you didn't want to forgive me earlier but I through I would make it up to you by talking with the princess. And how do I know where you lived, well when you go to school with royalty as a best friends information tend to leak real quickly.``

Seriously how the hay do they know what I'm thinking? ``Because your expressions are really easy to read.`` Celestia respond nonchalantly. If it's was physically possible my jaw would have touch the ground at this.

``I know it don't make it up for getting you suspended but I hope we can still be friend, I know I was not cool back there. But if you forgive me I promise to never use you as a study subject again, friend?`` North Arrow hesitantly extand a hoof at me.

I hesitate for a second before a small smile spread on y face and I shook her hoof. ``I'm happy you two could make peace. I'm sure somepony who have a extend knowledge on history like North Arrow will be of great help for your adaptation in this world Maria.`` Celestia said beaming at us.

Just as I through everything would be alright a shot of electricity hit me on the heart and quickly move to my head, I wince in pain making everypony look at me with concerned eyes, I immediately felt nauseous and my vision began to blurry extremely quickly. I heard my friends call my name in panick one last time before everything went dark.


	31. Love and Blood

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 32: Love And Blood

**Winter Song Note:** _I know what you're thinking, why the hay is there suddenly a update with more than 5k words? Well the answer is simple, this is the 100th chapter I posted in the Shareverse. So to celebrate this I made a chapter 2½ time the lenght of an usual chapter. This will probably be the last time I celebrate how many chapters I made in this universe. The next bonus things I will do will be simply because I want to do it._

I took a deep breath of air as I contently lay in the cold snow, I had a winter coat to protect me from the cold of course, I can resist cold more than most ponies because of my powers but I'm not immunized to it. I didn't care if somepony saw my messy mane. After being in my room for almost five days it's felt extremely good to finally have fresh air.

Three days ago I had reach the peak of my heat as my mom call it, it wasn't pretty, none of my family or friends came to see me all week. As soon as they saw the flower mom had put on the door they walked away from the cottage. I had saw these pinks flowers everywhere during summer and spring but I had never understood their meaning t'ill today.

The effects of the heat where now cooling down but where still present, I was still feeling uncomfortable but I could get away from the strange stick without going mad. I lazily watch the cloud, it wouldn't be long before aunt Dash and her team would clear them so I'm better to enjoy them while they where still here to watch.

...Okay watching clouds can get boring really quickly when your alone to watch them. My boredom was broken when my ears suddenly perk up as I heard hoofsteps coming this way. I was about to call mom for her to greet the pony, but something quickly caught my attention about him.

Firstly the ponies was wearing a ridiculously big coat made of wool as if we were in the frozen north, I know it is winter but come on! They must have shave at least five sheeps to make this thing! Secondly the colt was ramping on the ground as if he was Solid Mane.

And finally the colt was humming a song as if he was in a action movie. I resist the urge to facehoof at the display, one more reasons why fillies are better than colts, we don't need to pretend to be in a imaginary world to be awesome. As the colt came close I could now clearly see the colors of his tail which was blonde with a pink stripe.

``Bolero? What the hay are you doing playing like a six year colt in the snow?`` The pony instantly froze as he heard my voice.

``Ah was... Making sure there wasn't too much snow covering the road for y'all so ya don't have to be late if something happen.`` He said with wide forced grin, I raise a eyebrow at him.

``You're almost as worse as aunt Applejack when you try to lie you know that?`` The colt sigh in disapointement as his 'clever' lie was ruined. His eyes shoot up in alarm as he saw me wince. Oh buck the weird feeling is coming back, I need to get this conversation out the way quickly.

``Are ya alright? Ah know your in estrus ah know it's horrible for y'all the girls, ah through ya would be in yer room for all week t'ill the cycle pass.``

``_Tu sais a propos de sa?!_ If you know I'm in heat why the buck are you here? Mom told me you can go in jail if you go visit a girl in heat at her home!`` I shout in panic.

``I know it's dangerous but I wanted to make a apology for making fun of your crush while you where in heat it's must been hard for you.`` I had totally forgot about that, I mean I clearly remember kissing Golden Pie but I almost didn't remember when he was makng fun of my crush.

``It's okay Bolero, I should really go home I'm not feeling so well right now.`` As if to prove a point I wince as the strange tingling feeling course through my body again. Bolero look at me worriedly.

``Ok ah guess ya need to attend to yer urges, I will see ya at school next week.`` With that the colt gallop back at Sweet Apple Acres. I also quickly trot to my house, once inside I put my coat on a chair.

``You're arleady home sweetie?`` I quickly nod, she saw the impacient look on my face and quickly got out of the way before I rushed in my room. My nose wrinkle at the smell that welcome me but I had no time to think of that as I rush in the bed and grab the vibrating stick.

Titiritero eye twitch at constent sound of a foal crying, he should have wait at night and just ran to Ponyville with his vampony powers, but Phoebe would have expect him to make a move at night it was too risky.

That why he decide to take a train to Ponyville, unfortunately that mean that he had to mingle with dirty mortals and their anoying sounds and smell. If he had his power he would arleady transform all these useless foals in ghouls, they weren't much more cleaner than these smelly ponies but at least he hadn't to endure their useless emotions.

``Shhh, don't worry honey the mister just look scary he isn't dangerous.`` The mother tried to reasure her foal. Not dangerous him?! He was Muerto Titiritero of course he was dangerous! He had conquer Griffonya for the elders sake! Sure he was defeated by this bitch of a Queen five years after his reign began, but still!

Not too soon enough the train arrive to his destination: Ponyville. There could be worse place to go, like Cloudstale or Canterlot, this town was mainly Earth ponies, even if Unicorns and Pegasi were a fairly common sigh in this town.

Titiritero despise every race except the Earth ponies, the Pegasi think they are at the top of the world when they are the weakest of the three main races, the Unicorns want to follow useless bloodlines and traditions as if it would give them anything, if they were vamponies it would signify something to keep a pure bloodline, but as Unicorns they where still dirty and useless mortals.

Oh and don't even get him start on the Alicorns! At least the Earth ponies knew their place under the rule of the one who command. When he will gain the throne the only race he will keep alive will be them the other races even as ghouls would be a waste of his precious time.

Finally the vampony got out of the train the bright sun of Celestia, which was reflecting on the snow to make the matter worse, almost burned his eyes as he got out of the train. He began his slow trot in the town, quickly he notice that everypony gave him weird looks, some even snickered. He narrow his eyes and look what was so funny, he realise that the ponies were laughing at his cape.

How dare they! No calm yourself Titiritero play it cool and don't bring too much attention to yourself, he through to himself. He quickly lost his bitter look and put his persona he had creat for himself all these years ago.

``Hey there hot chickitas here in Ponyville! I'm sure my friend Disco would like all of you especially you! You look so cute lady!`` Roseluck blush furiously from her enchanted green house as she notice she was watched from everypony in town.

``Hey I was wondering you seem to sell plants do you sell the special kind?`` He ask before he fell on the ground like a drunk stallion after a big party. The ponies gave the random stallion a disaproving look before continuing to trot on their way.

The vampony smirk at himself, sure he had bring attention to himself but now they would quickly forget about him since they through he was somepony less than respectable. When nopony paid attention to him anymore he quickly sprunk on his hooves and ran in direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

But before he could reach his goal, somepony jump from a rooftop just in front of him, she was a mare with a sand colored coat and bright green eyes and her mane was aqua blue. All in all she seem beautifull but he had not time to waste with a useless female. Titiritero quickly notice that atop of her head was a glowing yellow gem.

So she was a player, that mean nopony would even bat an eyelash if he where to kill her. ``Muerto Titiritero, as a member of the Moon Fangs I order you to come see my mistress Nightmare Moon or perish by my blade.`` The Earth pony mare drew a sword with her mouth in direction of the vampony with a determine expression.

``Not even ten minutes in town and somepony is arleady threatening me? I think I'm becoming too old for this.`` He sigh as if he was sad to have to fight the young mare, the player knew that the vampony was a backstabber she wouldn't fall for his miserable act.

``Yes you are grandpa, now follow me without a fuss so I don't have the death of a elder on my consciense.`` Titiritero lift his head smilling like a madman at the young mare before opening his mouth to large spiritual balls shot out of his mouth.

The player eyes widden as she jump to left and escape the first shot and then place her sword in face of her to block the second ball. As soon as the projectile touch her sword she lost her grip and her trusted weapon was sent flying in the sky.

The ball miss her by an inch and came crashing down on the house of Bonbon. The player was sent flying at it's turn as the house explode in pieces. Before she could touch the ground a hoof grab her like a snake and befores she could understand what was happening she was biten in the neck.

She let a loud shriek more in surprise than pain, since she couldn't feel anything, before she explode in electronic shards. The vampony gasp for air after his prey was dead. He had use too much energy on her, when in the sun his powers where really limited. The ponies in town began to panic as they heard the explosion, everypony began to leave town to wait in hope that thing would calm down.

The undead stallion cursed when he saw that his cape lost a good part of it's magical glow, this cape was enchanted to give him the power he had when he was in the dark. Without it he would be more harmless than a simple Earth pony. The vampony froze as he heard a familiar cold voice behind him.

``Titiritero arroguant as always, you think you can simply waltz in town and destroy the houses of my future subjects? Not only that but you killed a member of my guild This player was there only to send a message and you kill her without a second through. You are walking into thin ice arleady try to not make it worse the next time, If you have the chance to have a next time.``

The undead pony spun around and came face to face with the body of Fleur de Lis. ``Nightmare Moon, I think you're the arroguant here. I'm the one that gave you this body if I was to kill it you wouldn't have anypony else to find a new one. You would wander endlessly without a goal because unlike other sparks you can't create a body for yourself, that what happen when you are the failed experiment of a princess of the night.``

Nighmare Moon growl at him. ``But I feel generous today so I will give you a chance, join me and together we will kill Discord. You know he would only give you a small part of his kingdom if he was to win. He know he is more powerfull than us, but together you and me can easily take him down.

Especially now that I have put a curse on him limiting his magic to almost half to what he had before. His body will soon collaps his magic is not enough to substain a body that powerfull he is at our complet mercy right now! You would be insane to not take my offer Nightmare, isn't it what you always dreamed of? Eternal night I aprove of it! The ponies will be force to love your night and it will give me unlimited power!``

Nightmare moon at the pitifull attempt of the vampony she couldn't help it. ``Titiritero you clearly don't know me at all. I don't care about eternal night, that was Luna dream I just tried to help her in a extreme way. No what I want is to come back in Luna body where I was born, I want my family back! Even if I'm force to make them like me I will come back home!``

The undead stallion look at her confused. ``How does bringing the alicorns down from their thrown will help you to coming back into Luna? Can't you just go into her body like you did for Fleur?`` The mare gave him a deadpan look.

``Just when I through you couldn't be more stupid, you can't simply enter in the body of a Alicorn they are way too powerfull they need to let you in themself. So I will help Discord playing his game and he will take down the alicorns, the two princesses will see their kingdom fall and crumble in front of them they will become desperated to overthrow the tyrant.

But then Discord will throw the elements when the bearer will have pass the time limit and last hope of winning will be destroyed before them, without a single defence to protect their subjects they will try to find a new possible way to defeat him. That when I come in, I will make a deal with Luna to help her overthow Discord with my power she will easily defeat him and I will finally be home once again!`` Nigthmare moon laugh, she could arleady see her victory in front of her.

``So you want to side with the alicorns? It's seem I can't ally myself with you then, I will conquer this country on my own! But I can't have you going freely like that, since you're here in front of me I will not wast time, I will kill you!`` The undead stallion took a defensive stance in front of the mare.

``Good because I had the intention to provoke you in duel anyway, but a fight without rules is way more interesting.`` The horn of the white mare glowed as she prepare to cast her first spell.

**Twenty minutes ago**

A few hours after I had take care of... My problem, I had feel asleep. I was rudely woke up by the pounding of a hoof on my door. I slowly trot to the door and open it with a yawn. Mom was there in front of my door, she put a awkward smile as she look at my messy state I was in. ``Winter your sister said to me that Golden Pie is coming home in a few minutes, I think you should go take a bath.``

My eyes got wide at the new. ``Couldn't you told me that sooner!?`` I scream in panic, I couldn't let Golden see me like this!

``Well I tried to but you were sleeping like a foal.`` My mother said guiltily tracing circles with her hoof. Without another word I gallop to the bathroom. As I enter the bathroom I didn't notice a small puddle of water and I imediatly slip into the bath and slam my face into the cold bath.

``Oh my goodness Winter Song, are you alright?!`` My mother voice ask from upstair.

``Yes mom! I will be okay... _Je pense_.`` I shood the diziness away before making myself a bath. I let out a sigh as I let my body sink in the warm water below me. I immerse my head into the water and open my eyes.

The water was just high enough to engulf my entire head. Since I was young I always felt good in the water a little how Meek Sky always fell at home with a bon fire. I think it's have something to do with our magic.

When my body was begining to plead for air I return my head to the surface. The water got out of my ears just in time to hear the sound of knocking outside of the house. My eyes widden in panic and I took the shampoo and pour it on my coat and on my mane.

I dive once again in the water and quickly took the towel and rub most of the water out, then I got out of the bathroom, with the towel on my back, to greet our guest, I was probably not completeley clean and with all the water in my coat I must have look messy as hay, but at least I wasn't smelly.

I open the door with a sheepish smile but the smile drop down as I saw that my foalhood crush was with her father Soarin. Golden Pie look at her father with a disaproving look as she saw him glaring at me. ``Dad you should talk with miss Fluttershy while I talk with Winter.`` Soarin open his mouth to reply but close it and simply decide to talk to the shy Pegasus.

I notice Golden look at me with a blush as she look at my dripping mane. I awkwardly tried to get her attention elsewhere. ``So... You wanted to tell me something?`` My question seem to snap her out of her trance and she smile sheepishly back at me.

``I think we should go to the living room.`` I nod and motion her to follow me. As we sat on the couch I look awkwardly around as if I didn't know the place by heart. ``Your cousin Bolero told me why you kissed me.`` I freeze instantly, that traitor! How could he tell her about my crush!

``I can explain!-``

``I feel bad for not seeing the signed that you were in heat. I'm sorry I guess I was too happy to see a pony related to my heroes I didn't think of your personal space.`` She said worryingly looking at me.

``What?! I mean sure, I forgive you.`` I said holding back a sigh of relief. A bright smile cross her lips and she pounce on me and gave me a bone crushing hug as she squeal in joy.

``Ok I'm done with it!`` Said loudly the father of the young teenager. ``Golden Pie! Don't you see she's playing innocent with you?! Everypony in town know that she's a filly fooler! She's trying to gain your trust so she can try to turn you like her!``

He turn at me glaring harshly. ``You! Don't you think I don't know about your little game, you think you fool everypony with your amnesiac act? I know you're faking it as if you could really forget you are-``

``Dad stop you're scaring her!`` The teenager cried pointing at my trembling form.

``Oh stop this do you really believe she would simply be scare to this point for my screaming?!`` I didn't heard anything of what they said after this as memories came flooding at me.

_``Come on sea pony I want to see you swim.`` The drunk stallion said laughing like a mad colt._

_``Ahhhhh! Let me go! Let me go! I told you I'm not a sea pony it's just a nickname!``_

_``Yeah right, come on I just want to see you swim!`` The stallion said, impatently he decide to acelerate the process by throwing me in the river._

_``Ahhh-`` My screams where drown as soon as I touch the water, I tried to swim back to the the surface but the water was working agaisnt all my effort. I let a final muffle scream as I saw a big rock on my path._

I open my eyes with a start just before I touch the rock in my memories and I was really not proud of what came next. Soarin and Golden both took a step back from me as they saw a puddle of yellow liquid forming around my curled up body.

The silence was broke as glass shattered on the floor. My mother upon seeing the scene of the screaming stallion and me being scare let her tea cup splattered on the floor. Her face became as red as a tomatoe as pure anger flood through her vein.

``Soarin go out of my cottage right now.`` She said in a cold hatred. ``You knew about her phobia of stallions and you dared come in my house screaming at her like a stupid kid! Get out of my house you're not welcome here anymore!``

The stallion began to shake as Fluttershy use the stare on him. He ran to the exit tail between his leg. Fluttershy then glare at the teenager who shrunk instantly. The gaze on the mother instantly got softer at seeing her.

``Golden Pie you can stay with my daughter if you want or go with your father it's up to you-`` Fluttershy was interupt as a loud explosion shook the entire town. ``Oh my goodness! This explosion came from Bonbon house! What's happening?!`` Fluttershy wings flare up in alarm.

The explosion instantly woke up a certain knight of the council from her slumber. As soon as she could Phoebe cast a light orb in her palm, after a few seconds the orb became red like blood. She narrowed her eyes at that new. ``Vampony magic in Ponyville, but why would he come here when the sun is still up?``

Not time to think about this, she trhough to herself. She cast her spiritual wings on her back and flew out of the window. The cold wind of winter immediately greeting her, Finding Titiritero was extremely easy, not only because the fool had put his magic everywhere, but also because the smoke rising from the detroyed home was a clear indication of where he was.

Phoebe land loudly on the roof of a small house, in the streets bellow her she saw two ponies facing each other. The first one was her target the vampony who she had swear to kill. The other was a tall and beautifull mare with draconic eyes. From her source this mare was the leader of the Moon Fangs.

Something quickly caught the eyes of Phoebe, the cape on the vampony was enveloped by a magical aura. The high elf instantly knew this was the reason he was able to use magic even through the sun was out. She took a knife in her hands and put light magic into it before throwing it at the undead stallion.

The stallion ears perk up at the sound of the knife singing as the wind dance on it. He quickly made a backflip just in time to escape the knife. Unfortunately for him his cape wasn't so lucky and was transpersed by the enchanted knife.

``Oh bucking bitch!`` The vampony curse as his cape fade from existence as the ligh magic began to destroy the dark energy put on his cape. Phoebe quickly saw that the menacing glow in his eyes disapear as his enchatement disapear.

Nightmare Moon also saw it and summon two clouds above her head. ``Look like I won't even have to fight you Titiritero!`` She said with a wide smile before two bolt of lightning came crashing down on the undead stallion.

Phoebe was surprise at the attack of Nightmare Moon, weren't they allies? Why were they attacking each other? She shook her head why should she care? Phoebe charge the now dazed stallion. Seeing her coming to finish the job Titiritero, pass to plan B.

He search in his saddlebag and grabbed a doll similar to a certain draconesus. Several red magical tendril shot at the doll as he grin victory arleady his.

Discord scream in pain as a painful red aura encircled him, he tried to resist to the will of the vampony. He couldn't believe he became so weak that a pathectic stallion like him could control him, the spirit of chaos.

He was forced to put two fingers together before snapping them to release a magic spell. Immediately the sun disapear to let place to the moon. As soon as the spell was cast the aura disapear and the draconesus fell panting miserably on the cold floor.

Since he became cursed by the vampony, Discord began to question if all of this was really worth it. His greed for power let him release one of the most dangerous predator on Equestria. Was he really fit to become a king? Maybe he should just give up and give the element back to the bearer. The draconesus pitifully sniff as his last bit of magic left him and he fell unconsious on the floor.

Equestria tremble as the last bits of magical placed by Discord tried desperatly to let the country float in the sky. The magical shield that imprisoned the ponies for months began to crack because of the lack of magic.

Phoebe look at the scene in shock. Something had certainly happen to Discord if they didn't do something the entire country would come crashing down in the sea, who know how many damage it could cause to the entire land. That without mentioning the risk of sinking under the water by all the weight that would come crashing at the same time.

She glare at the vampony in hatred. ``What did you do this time Titiritero?!`` He grin smugly at her in response.

``I simply let a little gift to Discord when he didn't saw things my way. He is too weak to rule, I will be the king of this pathetic little country. With me at their command the ponies will become the ultimate weapons agaisnt the other countries! And speaking of weapon, I can't simply let the ponies have their best way of defence agaisnt me. I will retrieve the elements Discord so kindly gave to the bearers.``

He stomp a hoof on the ground before a large red circle of magic illuminate the ground. The ground around Ponyville shook before dozen of hooves shot out form the dirt. ``Yes my ghouls! Go retrieve the elements of harmony. When this week is over I will have form an empire. Victory is arleady mine!``

Phoebe look around the town and saw the ponies locking their door and baricading their windows. ``No, not again, I won't let you have another town Titiritero!`` She scream at him, he look a last time back at here with a smile.

``We will see about that little goddess, you think you're a vampire killer, but you never fough something like me. You should have find a way to return home after Manehattan now it's too late. The next time I see you one of us will die. And I'm almost certain it will be you, ahahahaha!`` He laugh before he disapear to a insane speed.

Babs Seed scream in terror as ghouls gallop after her, she want to believe it's was simply a nightmare because of her time in Manehattan but she knew all too well it was real. When she through nothing could go worse she trip over a small rock into the field.

As the red eyes of the ghouls glare at her, she close her eyes and brace herself to become the dinner of these abomination. But the next thing she heard instead was a loud crack followed by a body hitting the dirt. ``Nope!`` Said a powerfull voice.

Babs open her eyes in surprise and saw a tall stallion standing proudly in face of the monsters. ``Big mac! I'm so happy to see you! How did you find me?!``

``Well yer not exactly quiet sugarcube.`` Respond a orange mare crushing the skull of another ghould with a powerfull buck. ``And beside me and Mac have train fer months to find ghouls with the Purus Sangus guild, these ones were as easy to find as rotten tomatoes.`` The mare and the stallion had arleady kill all the ghouls before Applejack had sinish to talk.

How could they kil monsters without even sweating?! Babs ask to herself before remembering that she was in front of her cousin Applejack who had save Equestria more time than she could count on four hooves.

The ears of the cowgirl perk up as she heard somepony stepping on a twig. She spun around and saw five more ghouls. ``Look like we have more work on our hooves big brother.``

``Eeyup.`` Big Mac simply nod in confirmation.

I break the statue of ice before it could melt, or more precisely I broke the frozen ghoul who look like a statue. The abominations had surround the house so me, my sis and mom was fighting them. They seem to be after the element I work so hard to get.

There was no way these freaks would have it! I had to fight in a tower full of monster and was teleported in a weird Gaia world where there was a human as Celestia's son just to have it! Ok I also got the shard of life because of it too, but still!

``Now give back these bodies to their owner at once, no one hurt my family understood? No one!`` The two ghouls tremble in fear before being transformed into a pile of ash as the stare of mom took effect.

Meek Sky covered her entire body in flamme before head butting a ghould on his stomach. The ghouls scream as he took fire and was also dissolved into ashes. My head turn in alarm as I heard Golden Pie scream inside of the house.

Before I could understand what happened a ghouls ran out of the cottage with the element of kindness in his mouth. ``Hey it's mine you can't take this!`` I scream at the undead. Technically it's mom's element but I don't care right now.

I form two spiritual balls in my hooves and threw it at the monster. He expertly jump to left and right before jumping on a rooftop. ``What?! Since when ghouls are so agile?!`` I cried in outrage.

The 'ghoul' turn at me smirking, ``Ah! You think I'm a simple ghoul? I knew there was two elementalist in this house do you really think I would let simple ghouls retrieve the elements from you three? The next time you will see me I will have become king of your country, seeya!`` With that the vampony dissapear without a trace.

I grind my teeths together, after all I have been through there no way I will let this freak have the element of my mom! The hunt to the vampony officially began!


	32. The Prench Teacher

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 33: The Prench Teacher

``Mom!`` A orange Pegasus cried in horror as she saw the destroyed house. She ran to the debris of the cottage desperatly trying to dig under the house to find her mother hopefully in one piece. Scootaloo ears peark up as she heard the sound of grocery bags hitting the dirt road behind her.

She spun around to see her mother safe and well with her mouth agap at the scene. ``I left for one hour the time to do the grocery and my house is destroy?! I through you stop to do your crusades for your cutie mark after you gain it!``

``I didn't do this! Somepony attack the town a few minutes ago! I think it's was this vampony dude, knight Phoebe gave him a good scare! Anyway I'm just happy you're alright.`` The Pegasus gallop to her mother and gave her a tight hug.

Bonbon smile at her daughter before gently returning the hug, but then she look at her demolish house. ``I'm alright but I have nowhere to go now.`` She frown.

``Don't worry about that mom! You can come to my mansion.`` The teenager said eagerly. ``I will also finally be able to present you to Leaf.``

``Wait who is Leaf?`` Bonbon raise a eyebrow curiously.

``Oh boy where do I begin? Let just say that he's related to Night.`` Bonbon eyes widden instantly at the new.

``You're taking care of a changeling?!`` Scootaloo put her hooves on her sensitive ears as her mother scream. Well maybe inviting her mom to her mansion wouldn't be that simple after all.

Golden Pie stood mouth agap before the Canterlot castle, after the attack on Ponyville princess Twilight had telephone to the princess. Aparently the connection to internet and to the phones began to work once again since Discord powers are slowly fading away.

Celestia immediatly accept the invitation and all of us was invite to the castle. Even me and Meek Sky for once, Golden Pie immediatly volunter to join us not wanting to miss the opurtunity to be part of an adventure with her foalhood heroes.

When she saw the castle Golden was in awe she probably never saw something as impressive since Soarin renouce to his fame for a more peacefull life once he was married to Carrot Top. I gasp as I saw a slender Unicorn greeting us at the castle.

I gain a huge grin as I gallop in direction of Fleur de Lis my old Equestrian teacher, she herself ran to me. When we were face to face we greet each other like we use to in the time.

``Moonlight! Moonlight!`` We said at the same time as we stamp on the ground, then we drop on our hind legs as we put our forehooves in front of our eyes. ``Firefly awake! Make a wish.`` We said the second part by putting a hoof on our heart. ``And do a little shake!`` We finish be shaking our flanks before we burst in a giggling fit.

Behind us Twilight gain a nostalgic smile at our display, while Golden tried to not laugh at the little dance.``Fleur! I through the Moon Fangs had capture you!`` She nod grimly remembering about that before gaining a smile.

``They did but the knight Phoebe save me.`` She said before she began to retell what Phoebe had said happened back in Ponyville.

**Two hours ago**

Phoebe kick the last ghoul before it's explode in ashes, on her side Nightmare Moon had also kill all the ghouls that dare attack her. ``Stupid anoying vampony I knew Discord shouldn't have freed this annoying bastard!`` The mare of the moon said bitterly.

The pony look at Phoebe and saw that she had a knife pointed at her. ``I know I'm focuse on killing the vampires, but since a wanted criminal is in front of me, I will not let you escape so easily!`` The high elf took a defensive stance.

``Isn't it cute, The little goddess want to fight with me. Sorry to disappoint you but I have nothing against you for now and I have better things to do than fight you.`` With that her horn glow before she disapear in a flash of magic.

Phoebe quickly ran to the spot where she was standing and produce a orb of light. It's wasn't long before the ball of light turn to midnight blue. Phoebe produce her wings and took off in direction of the last source of magic coming from the mare.

She heard loud hoofsteps bellow her and saw the white mare galloping. The knight let her wings fade away before she land in face of Nightmare Moon with a tump. The draconic eyes of the mare widden before the goddess kick her right on the muzzle.

The mare of the moon snarl and shoot magic beams at the stupid knight. When she was far away enough the Unicorn levitate a blue gem out of her saddlebag. ``You could simply walk away let me prepare a plan to kill Titiritero, but no! Miss had to respect her little code of honor and try to stop me!

You will pay for that, at the opposite of you I had planed this sort of encounter since the begining.`` She grin and threw the gem on the ground. A midnight magical aura encircled the gem before a small changeling appear in the middle of the street.

The changeling had a green floating gem above his head with the logo of the Moon Fangs on it. ``What can I do for you mistress Nighmtare Moon?`` The player said bowing before her guild leader.

``I need to have the body you train so long for me to have.`` When she began her guild the mare had order this player to level up the fastess way possible by pointing every major quests of the game. The changeling was now level 45 only 15 level before she attained the maximum level of the game.

The Unicorn put her hoof on the player before a dark mist envelope the player body. Fleur de Lis scream in pain as the mist left her body. When all the magic had left the prench mare fell on the floor unconsious.

The changeling was enveloped in a green fire before it took the original for of Nightmare Moon. ``Ah! It's so good to finally have this appearance once again.`` Phoebe glare at the fake alicorn.

``Even if you look like your former self you're not as powerfull!`` The goddess point out, the dark mare only smirk.

``Maybe I'm not powerfull enough but you can't simply attack me right now.`` She said chuckling.

``And why is that, I don't see anything that stoping me!`` She said bringing two knives in each hands. Nightmare Moon respond by levitating Fleur beside her. Then she lift a hoof showing a crystal in the form of a human skull.

``A finisher?! What are you doing with this!?`` Phoebe said instantly in shock.

``I have my ways, now you let me go or this innocent mare die permanantly.`` She made her horn glowed menacingly to emphasis her point.

Phoebe grit her teeths and close her eyes before she let her weapons fall on the ground. The mare of the moon smirk and threw Fleur at the knight, knocking her off the ground, before she cast a second teleportation spell.

Fleur de Lis groan in pain before Phoebe lift her. ``I should go to Canterlot to see if her magic did some damage to your body or worse to your spark.`` She said looking at the unconsious mare before taking off with her spiritual wings.

**Present**

``And that why I'm in Canterlot, the princesses didn't find anything apart from a few residue of magic. But they want me to stay a few days to be sure nothing really happen.`` She sigh, she would really like to be able to see Leaf right now.

``Don't worry you will be able to see your family soon enough.`` Fleur ears perk up at the stranger voice before she came face with the princess of the night. ``We're pretty sure you have nothing dangerous on you, but we want to be sure.`` She then glare at me.

``Young Winter don't think I forgot our last encounter when you pranked me.`` I gulp hard as she continue to glare, I felt even more threatened when she gain a grin. ``I will get you back when you will expect me the less`` She cackle, everypony gave her a worried look, as if she was going to transform back into Nightmare Moon at any second. ``Now let's go in the meeting room, everypony else is waiting on us.``

Luna turn around and trot back inside of the castle. I scretch my wings before taking off, it's been a while since I didn't flew, my wings really need some action. ``Winter don't go too quick! You will hurt somepony!`` I groan and slow down at the worried voice of mom.

As I arrive at the door of the conference I lazily flap my wings waiting for the others to come. It's must be really be boring to be a Earth pony or a Unicorn how do they handle being grounded at every seconds of their lifes? I can't imagine how horrible it would be to not being able to fly.

Finally we enter in the meeting room, inside there was three set of stands made of wood full of ponies we all knew, like the Doctor with his companions Ditzy and Dinky Doo, Brew Blade, Sonata, Soft Paw, Star Swirl, etc.

On the middle of the room was a large rond table, sit around it was three of the five alicorns. The bearers of harmony and Luna all took one chair on the table, Fluttershy told us to go sit with Fleur in on of the stand. I should have guess they wouldn't let me go in the table.

Celestia was the one that began to talk first, no big surprise her. ``As we all know Titiritero attacked Ponyville a few hours ago.`` The meeting instantly was filled with angry voice cursing the actions of the vampony.

Celestia raise a hoof to silence them. ``We are here to discuss our next course of action, it's clear that we can't simply let this threat in the wild. For the time being all our force who was fixed to recuperate the elements will be used to hunt down Muerto Titiritero.``

``Yes! We need to kill this freak right now!`` Sonata scream in the crowd the ponies all shout in agreement Celestia silence them once again.

``We will not only attack for vengeance of the attack on both Ponyville and Manehattan, as we know something happen to Discord a month ago his power are slowly fading away and we will have to do something I never through in all my years I would do.`` She sigh the room went silent waiting eagerly for her next words,``We will have to save Discord.``

``What?! He's the one that start all of this, I will not fight to save this monster!`` The only zebra in the room scream questioning if she had place her loyalty at the good place.

``I know nopony want to help him, but if we do nothing his magic will fade away and when this floating country will fall, enormous damages will be made and many lifes could be lost.``

``So what if lifes are lost? I admit it will be painfull but as long as soul catchers aren't involve we should be able to reform new bodies once we die.`` Star Swirl the bearded state.

From where I was sitting I could clearly see that Celestia was becoming irritated with all the interuptions. ``I know that they will come back, but I will not let my subject being harmed just because it will not permanetly kill them. And even if we don't die, if the country was to crash, a lot of my citizens would lost their homes and would want to quit Equestria for another world. I'm sure a lot of them are arleady waiting for this shield to break so they can quit this country for another.``

``Now we can begin to discuss how we will take care of the vampony.`` Surprisingly the first one to raise a hoof was mom. ``Yes miss Fluttershy?``

``I know this have nothing to do with the case, but I just wanted to announce that after this mission is over, me and my daughters will quit Ponyville.``

``WHAT!?`` Me and Rainbow Dash scream in shock in direction of the element of kindness.


	33. End of The Curse

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 34: End of the Curse

``WHAT?!`` The scream of me and Dash resonate in all the meeting room. Her friends were also surprise at the new. Fluttershy leaving Ponyville?

``It's just that the town become so dangerous lately, when I first became the element of kindness it was ok because I was alone with my animal friends and after I had Dream who was able to defend himself. But now I have two daughters to raise I can't put them in danger, not again.``

How could she decide this like this without even talking to me or Meek Sky?! Even if it was dangerous Ponyville is the town I live all my life! I didn't want to leave it just like that. Not only that but I was finally able to talk to Golden Pie after all these years and now I had to quit the town?

``Fluttershy! You can't do this! Think of your friend and think of your responsibilities as an element bearer! You can't simply leave us, we have to be together in case a threat happen to Equestria!`` Fluttershy glare at Dash after she finish to scream at her.

``I will not let a pretty necklace decide of what I do or don't do Rainbow Dash!`` Fluttershy almost stop to talk after she saw the hurt look on her friend face but she didn't say all she had to say. ``When this mission is over I want to go to the Crystal Empire no players or monsters was able to enter it since the game begin. Will you let us live there Cadence?``

Cadence was surprise that somepony was suddently talking to her. ``Of course you can come live in my empire Fluttershy! I got to warn you through the Buffaloes came in the empire a while ago they can be a little violent when they decide to consume some booze.``

Fluttershy smile nonetheless. ``I think we can live with that.`` Celestia clear her throat.

``As important your announcement is Fluttershy I think we should discuss the problem at hoof.`` Fluttershy nod flushing a little. I will not write what they said during all the rest of the meeting because it was really boring to say at least.

Later that night PrincessCelestia had offer us to stay in the castle for the night. I quietly trot out of the room making sure I didn't woke mom or Meek Sky. I walk to a small balcony where I could see the entire city of Canterlot.

I look in the sky and gasp as I saw millions stars in the sky completely visible by the lack of light. And as if it wasn't enough there was a aurora borealis coming from the crysal heart of the empire, after a while I became sleepy by looking at the stars but I was rudely awaken when I felt a hoof on my mane, I almost scream like a little filly, probably because I was one but you get my point.

I spun around my eyes wide in panic, but then I relaxed immensely when I saw who it's was. ``Grandma Ink? What are you doing here?!`` I almost facehoof when I realise I ask a question to a mute pony who couldn't respond.

Fortunately she wasn't alone grandma Arrow trot in view answering my question. ``After we escape Manehattan we were planning to go to your home, but Princess Celestia invited us to her castle so we're here t'ill we find a new home.``

``Oh... I'm sorry for your home grandma.`` The cafe brown Pegasus smile before ruffling my mane.

``Don't worry Winter your grandma Ink pass a few years living here when she was younger. So she feel right at home here and I came here often when she was still living here, so we're not really in a bad situation.``

That manage to put a small smile on my face. My ears perk up as I heard a loud cracking noise. I look up and gasp as the shield around Equestria began to crack even more. ``This shield will not resist for another two day if it's continue like that.`` Grandma North said with a frown.

``It's a good thing if the shield break, no?``I ask curious why she was worried for a shield that imprison us.

``It's not about the shield itself, if the shield break that also mean that the magic making floating this entire country will also vanish.`` She look back at my now worried gaze. ``So does your mother and her friends have a plan to beat this evil vampony?``

``I dunno I didn't listen to the whole thing, but I know they are planning to make the entire Peacemakers guild to help the cause and they will give a important role to Phoebe.`` North Arrow nod sastified with the answer.

``Now I'm happy to see you Winter Song but I think you should sleep. Even if you don't participate to the mission I'm sure you will have difficulty to sleep once your mother will go with her friends.`` I nod mutely before trotting back to my room I wave at them a last time and Maria Ink smile brightly and wave back at me before I open the door.

A true army of ponies and players was gather at the welcome town. Of course Titiritero would hide in the place where the weakest players where. Twilight levitate a cell phone with her magic and compose a number.

When the pony she called respond the transmition was bad, static was cracking and they had to talk loud to hear each other. Even if the magic of Discord was fading there was still enough to make bad transmision.

``So Doctor did you put the traps?`` A stallion with a Trotingham accent respond her and she nod her head before turning her head to the other girls. ``The Doctor and his companions have place the prototype around the mansion.``

``Are you sure it's a good idea to let Derpy hoofing one of the most important part of the plan?`` Rainbow Dash ask skeptically.

``She may be a little clumsy but she have more experience in this sort of thing than either of us.`` Princess Twilight respond confidently. Their discussion was interupted as a loud metallic groan that broke the silence in the whole town.

``What was that?`` Fluttershy ask worriedly, She was respond when a gigantic mast was elevate in the middle of the town. As soon as it's reach the maximum altitude a large black sail similar to the ones we put on ships covered the entire town hiding the sun from everypony.

``Ahahahah! You really through you could come here and simply beat me like a simple criminal?!`` The voice of Titiritero resonate loud and clear for everypony to hear. The undead stallion was standing at the rooftop of the mansion grinning darkly at the ponies and players.

Phoebe walk in front of everypony and glare back at the vampony. ``Give up Muerto Titiritero! Even with all your ghouls you can't stand up to everyone here!`` Luna and Celestia trot beside the goddess proudly showing that they mean business this time.

``Oh the two alicorns decide to come play with little old Titiritero? Isn't it cute, you really think that two fake goddesses scare me when I fough a real goddess again and again each time outsmarting her!? Don't make me laugh!``

``Even if you fough a goddess you can't beat a whole army alone even with your ghouls you couldn't decimate all these warriors.`` The players cheer in confirmation.

``You're right I couldn't fight an entire army, that why we will take out the trash.`` Before anypony could react the vampony took a small doll of Discord in his hoof. A red magical aura appear around the small doll before Equestria shook once again.

``He's controlling Discord again what will he do this time?!`` Celestia ask worrying for the safety of her subjects. The shield began to crack before it's finally broke in magical pieces. As soon as it's happen every single players began to glow and one by one dissapear in electronic shards along with most of the town buildings.

Before they knew it the Equestrian had lose more than half of what was composing their army. But that wasn't the only bad new, the land of Equestria was slowly falling to it's doom. Phoebe eyes widden in horror as all happen so fast.

``We must kill the vampony right now!`` Princess Twilight nod quickly before calling the Doctor.

``Doctor activate the prototype! Now!`` As soon as she said the words the entire mansion was lit up with a golden light turning into pieces the entire mansion. Titiritero eyes widden for a second before he took his cape as protection.

The explosion blast him in the sky before his body came crashing down creating a large crater in the middle of the now disappear town. After a few second a red magic burst out of the crater, Titiritero snarl at the Equestrian and summon his last army of ghouls.

``You think you can save your land from me?! You will all die today fucking bastards of Equestrian!`` He ran to Phoebe literaly leaving dust in his wake at the speed he was galloping at. Phoebe was unprepare to this and cover her face with her arms.

Before he could touch the goddess a pike of ice transperce the vampony to his stomatch. ``Leave her alone monster!`` I scream revealing my hidding place.

``Winter Song what are you doing here?!`` Fluttershy scream in panic.

``I could't simply let all of you fight alone! I had to come in case something bad happen!`` I respond defencively. Titiritero broke the ice that had transperce his body gritting his teeth. As soon as the spike left his body he began to heal to a unfair speed.

``A motherfucking elementalist as if I had the time to deal with this freak of nature``

``She's not a freak! You're the monster here!`` Phoebe scream before charging at the undead stallion she had chase for months. I charge after her, inspired by our courage one by one all the ponies charge at the vampony cearly showing they weren't afraid anymore.

Titiritero eyes widden in alarm, he began to form a red orb around his hoof and slam it on the floor. The shock wave was enough to swep us all away. Phoebe land just in front of the vampony dazed from the sudden attack.

The undead stallion took a knife from the backpack of the goddess. My eyes widden in horror as I saw the monster pointing the small blade in direction of the knight. ``Phoebe go away!`` I scream in panic.

Titiritero flash me a mad grin before he plant the knife directly in the heart of the goddess. ``PHOEBE!`` I scream the other ponies soon got out of their daze and notice that the goddess was dying.

Soon enough the knigh stop her breathing and release a small pure white ball of light from her mouth. I knew the instant I saw it that this was the spark of Phoebe. Titiritero lift a hoof before the spark was split in two by an electric wave of magic.

The vampony point his hooves to both north and south before the two parts was sent flying to the unknown. ``Ahahaha! That what happen to the ponies that defy me. You will all die like her!``

Discord scowl as he felt the goddess of light dying, he knew Titiritero was mad but he would never have guess he would have go this far. At that moment Discord resolve finally broke, his plans to conquer Equestria wasn't worth all of this, he had gone too far this time.

It's was time to finish this once and for all, with great efforts the draconesus lift a paw and snap his fingers a last time before his body shut down from the lack of magic. He had done his part as pathetic as it was, the bearers would have to do the rest... Like they alway did.

All the ponies look at the scene either in horror or in grim sadness as their best hope to win this battle gone. At least that what they through before six blinding light appear above six particuliar ponies.

The bearers where all surprise to find their elements just in front of them, they quickly put them on and confidently trot in front of the ponies. Titiritero snarl at the scene before he gain a smile. ``So what? You think these little pieces of jewel will help you defeat me? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to stand around while you charge these elements with your magic?! Ghouls kill them!``

The abominations charge at the six mare, I gain a determine look as I look up. I open my wings before I took off in the sky. I coated my hoof with some ice before I made spikes appear on it. I slam my new weapons on ropes that tied the black sail.

A part of it immediatly was let loose enough to let the sun enter in the disapeared town. The ghouls began one by one to explode in clouds of ashes before they could touch the bearers of out of nowhere came the most unexpected guest ever.

The mare of the moon land just in face of the vampony, glaring darkly at the monster before her. ``What do you want stupid cunt?! Get out of my way!`` He tried to run past her but she immediatly blast him with her magic.

``You've gone too far Titiritero, you are a threats to any of my subjects and for that I can't let you go away.``

``Why do you care about these ponies stupid bitch? They will never love you! They will always see you for the beast you are, you should have join me but since you want to stop me I will kill you!`` He was about to punch her on the muzzle but was stop when the dark mare put a hoof on him.

suddenly her fake body fade away as she enter in the body of the undead stallion. ``What did you do to me you whore?!`` Titiritero scream as pain shout in all of his body.

'_I'm simply stoping you from moving, soon you will taste the rainbow like a true motherfucker.' _She laugh quietly remembering the time her and Discord had pass on the internet on Earth. The vampony trash around madly as he saw the six bearer slowly aproaching him with their elements on them.

``**Quick blast him! I will not last long!``** Nightmare Moon shout in a strong voice, the mares look worriedly to each other before nodding. The purple Alicorn charge her magic on the crown and soon all the bearers where floating. Twilight open her eyes who was glowing brightly before she unleash a rainbow in direction of the undead stallion.

``Nooooo, fucking sluts you can't do this to me! You will all pay! I will come back and kill all of you!`` His entire body glow and soon his body disappear and was transformed back into a paint of himself with a moon on the background.

But the elements didn't had finish there jobs just yet, quickly they tried to engulf all of Equestria and tried with difficulty to slow down the fall of the country. Finally Equestria came crashing down, buildings were destroyed and faults were formed across the entire country.

We had won but we had still lost a lot in the process compare to the other victory thay had in the past this one felt quite hollow to the bearers of harmony. But they still won and a well deserved peace could return to the land of Equestria.


	34. Epilogue of Act 1

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 35: Epilogue of ACT 1

A reptilian eye slowly blink before the creature yawn loudly. The scaled creature scretch and look at himself and was surprised to find a pair of wings had grew from his long slumber. The dragon look at his giant black friend who was at least five time bigger than himself.

``Jonhy! How long did we sleep?`` Johny Claw glare sleepily at the annoying kid before opening a small electronic calender.

``**Look like we sleep for three years and four months.``** Johny Clawly respond dully.

``Weren't we suppose to sleep for five full years?.`` The purple dragon ask curiously.

``**It's probably all these earthquakes that wake us up, it doesn't matter anyway Princess Twilight should be happy to see you sooner, come on Spike let's see what changed in three years.``**

Spike follow his new draconic friends as they head to outside of the cave. ``Do you really think a lot changed in three years?``

``**Probably not, I mean we're not in a Gaia world where everypony have to do everything fast because of their short lifes, here we have all the time in the world there shouldn't have too much changes.``** Johny Claw instantly regret these words when they came outside.

Bellow them was Ponyville, the only difference was that they could see baricaded homes, destroy establishment and trees laying everywhere in the streets due to the massive earthquake.

The two dragon staremouth agape, ``Oh no, this is exactly like this story Mark told me about called Fallout! Equestria was transformed into a second wasteland while we sleep!`` Johny roll his eyes, the kid was smart but he was so guillible.

``**Don't worry Spike it's was probably just a earthquake let's go see Twilight I'm sure she know more about this.**`` Spike look at him hesitantly before nodding, the purple dragon tried to take off in the sky but he immediatly faceplant on the ground.

``Ow! Now I know how Twilight and Dream must have felt.`` He grumble his voice muffled from the dirt, Jonhy chuckle before he placed the teenager on his back.

``Mommy!`` Leaf scream in joy as he saw his mother galloping in his direction. Fleur took her son in a tight grip. ``I miss you so much mommy.``

``Me too my little colt, me too.`` Bonbon look at the scene with tears in her eyes, she smile at her daughter before she too grab her in a hug.

``_Mooom_! I'm too old for this!`` The orange Pegasus whined in protest.

``You will always be my little foal Scoot.`` The young mare groan, this was so not cool, if Rainbow Dash saw her like this she would never let her live it down.

The Doctor stood grinning in his TARDIS. ``So Ditzy where will we go next? We could go see the coronation of the first Griffonya Queen.``

``Doctor.``

``She was such a tyrant now that I think about it, how about we go see the old civilisation of the sea ponies?``

``Doctor!``

``Or even better! The Flutter ponies, I'm sure they would like Fluttershy for some reasons.``

``DOCTOR!`` Surprised the doctor stop his rambling and glance at the wall eyes mare.

``Yes Ditzy?``

``It's been interesting while it last but I think I should stay, Equestria need everypony now more than ever, I can't simply leave them now that we face one of the hardest moment of our history.`` The Doctor lose all semblance of a smile at the new.

``Oh.``

``I'm sorry, but maybe we can travel again in a few years, I will always be your friend Doctor.`` This didn't put a smile on his face but it's lift his spirit a little.

``Ok, well I guess our adventure are over for now, but if you ever need my help you can call the TARDIS with your cell phone at anytime.`` He said trying to contain his sadness.

``I will think about it Doctor.`` Ditzy put her hooves around the brown stallion, after a while the old Time Lord return the hug. Their moment was interupted when a young mare push the door open.

``Mom are you coming?!``

``Sorry I must really go.`` She said apologetically . The Time Lord simply nod and wait for the two of them to leave before planning his next adventure. The mother and the daughter heard a loud whinning, they turn around to see the TARDIS a last time before it's vanish to it's next destination.

Celestia silently trot in the crowd of angels who all wore black cloths. The few residents of Sunset Isles gave the alicorn a weird look, that was to expect Celestia was foreign from Tamriel entirely so of course she would have turn a few heads. But what had attract more attention than her was the fact that three of the four elders had come to the funeral.

The Princess of the day look right ahead as the bells rang loudly for everyone to hear. No one was surprise to see that Gaia was the first to talk. ``We are gathered here today to say goodbye to miss Phoebe angel of the coucil, goddess of light and my daughter. Like many knights she lost her life too young, let's try to remember her not for her death but for all she have done for this world. May her soul find a better life.``

``May her sould find a better life.`` Everyone repeat, then every single person who was able to cast magic held a spiritual orb on their hand except for Celestia who simply charge her horn with her magic.

Then slowly the body of the dead goddess began to glow as every bit of magic enter her body. ``By her departure she will keep a part of all our souls with her forever, may our memories guide her for the rest of eternity.`` Everyone bow their head as Gaia walk away of the stage.

Gaia aproach Kira and Author who were waiting for her. ``Why did Celestia attend the funeral? She barely even knew Phoebe.`` Gaia ask not too please to have a stranger at her daughter funeral.

``Well aparently Celestia always attend every important moment of the peoples who have work for her like weddings, graduation or even funeral. It doesn't matter in what way they serve her it can be knights, guards, students and even simple maids Celestia always go to any of them.`` Kira respond. ``Oh look, she's coming here.``

Gaia turn to see that the white mare was in fact coming their way. ``Hello Kira, Gaia and Author I'm sorry for your lost.`` Gaia did her best to put a smile.

``Yeah thank for coming Celestia I'm sure Phoebe would be thankful, what did happened to the one who killed her?``

``Titiritero was imprisoned by the elements of harmony, I will send him to you so he can be imprison in the wasteland later.`` Gaia nod feeling a little sastified by this new.

``Author I want to talk to you, one of my subjects found this and wanted to give it to you.`` Celestia levitate a small gem in front of herself.

``A soul catcher?`` The giant orb of magic ask before he took it in his spiritual grip. ``What could be so important about this-`` He trail off when he felt the powerful magic coming from the catcher. ``... A shard of life?!`` The two other elders recoil at the new.

Author immediatly crush the gem in pieces the shard of life now free from it's prison it came back to his owner with the other sparks. A memory rush to the elder god, the memory was simply a young filly with a grey coat and a green mane talking to a human being.

``Who found this?`` Gaia quickly ask to the princess of the sun.

``I can't tell you, I promised to not tell anyone who was the one who find this.`` Celestia said simply.

``We're your superiors you can't hide important information like that from us! If this invidual find this in my branch she is considered a criminal of the council!`` She glare at the princess.

``Bye miss Gaia, I have some royal duties that are waiting for me back in Equestria.`` Celestia said with the ghost of a smile before she took off in the sky.

``Author you can't let her go like this, search for the memories contain in this new shard maybe you will find this criminal!``

``Sorry my daughter, but the one who find this shard was an expert, I see nothing at all.`` Author lied with the best poker face in the world, since he didn't have one. Frustated Gaia turn her head and look as the peoples talk about Phoebe.

I gave my suitcase to Fleur and she graciously put it in the back of the airship with the rest. I turn my attention to my family and I sigh sadly, I will not see them as often now that we're moving to the Crystal Empire.

``Are you sure you still want to do that Fluttershy? I mean Titiritero is defeated and Luna captured Discord, Ponyville is safe.`` Princess Twilight said, but mom shook her head.

``Ponyville is the most attacked town of Equestria since we became the elements, I can't let my fillies grow up here anymore. Maybe we will come back someday but right now, I would feel safer in the empire with the protection of the crystal heart.``

``Wouldn't Canterlot or Cloudstale by safer than the empire? Sombra could attack at any moment, nothing have proved he's completely dead yet.`` Rainbow Dash state worriedly.

``The princesses would notice immediatly if he return and now we can easily beat him now that we have the heart. We can't go to Cloudstale since Meek Sky is a Unicorn.``

``Oh yeah.`` Dash rub the back of her head sheepishly for having forgot that.

`` And Canterlot is really too empty right now I didn't saw anypony in the streets when I gave my element back to Princess Luna.``

``Yeah what up with that Twilight?`` Dash ask to the Alicorn, the princess of friendship frown before she respond.

``Well after all what happened these last months a lot of ponies are simply giving up to live in Equestria, there never been a rate so high of ponies going into the Gaia branch since Equestria was founded. I'm afraid we lose almost eighteen percent of the population.``

Rarity gasp in shock at the new. ``That much? I didn't through so many ponies would give up their home so easily.``

``Well a lot of the ponies who leave where either from Manehattan or where attacked by players during the game, The experience must have scarred them to life and well ponies aren't really the most knowed species to deal with pain.``

Nopony had something to say to that. ``Well I guess it's a goodbye for now girls.`` Fluttershy said finally.

``Wait! You will come visit right?!`` Pinkie ask worried.

``Of course we will Pinkie Pie and you can come visit us when you want too.`` That put a smile on the party animal and she gave the shy pony a crushing bone hug.

``Bye aunts Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Dash and Applejack!`` I said waving at them before jumping in the airship. Somepony or more precisely somebunny pull my tail to gain my attention as soon as I enter in the airship.

I smile down at Angel before I put him on my head, we both look at the cottage we grew up in a last time before the ship took off in the sky.

A white wolf walk alone in a forest made of giant trees, the place seem to be sacred in a way and full of life, a little ironic since it was the hideout of someone who bring death. ``Ah you're here Infinitus quick as always I see.`` A voice that reasonate in every corner of the forest said to the white wolf.

``Of course mistress Grim Reaper I wouldn't want to make you wait.`` A chuckle resonate in the forest before a mare with a white cloak aproach the wolf. Her coat was yellow and her mane was as green as the forest she live in. Infinitus couldn't make out the rest of her appearance because of the cloak.

The white wolf bow down to the 'Grim Reaper' ``So how is the rest of the Soul Reapers captain Infinitus?``

``They are alright, but the mercenaries begin to question if we're worth their time with the lack of shard of lifes we are finding lately.``

``I see, talking of the shard of lifes it's seem someone or rather somepony of Equestria have found a shard and gave it to Author without even asking for a reward, it's also seem the Equestrian have a second shards hidden among them. The shard gave life to a being called Discord he is very powerfull magically but easy to break mentally from what I heard. I want you to find who found this shard and also kill Discord and capture the shard he have.``

``It will be done mistress Grim Reaper.`` The wolf said respectfully before walking away of the hideout, it's seem the reapers had find a job. It would take a little of planning but they would succeed, like always.

**End of Act 1: Discord's game**

**Winter Note: **_I can't believe the first part of the story is over, it took a while to finish this act don't worry through this story is not even close of being over. Anyway the Discord game was supposed to be just an opener for this story. A little like the adventure in the griffins kingdom in the first story, but it's became a lot bigger than what I first planned._

_For a while I began to wonder should I make the rest of the story in another sequel but I decide buck it. The story isn't big enough for my taste, so I will post the rest of the story on the same thing. Now the rest of the story will begin four years after Discord's game and I will have the same age Dream had when he first enter in Equestria._

_Also in this first Act I became really tired of all these fights scene every five chapters, the rest of the story will be more about Slice of Life maybe a little bit of shipping there and there and exploring the world I created instead of big fights, of course I will still have fights with the Soul Reapers and all that, but it will not be focused on just that._

_Also I will try to stop bringing new useless OC's in the story and start focusing one the canon and background ponies, no promise through. _


	35. Maria Chronicles: Old World, New Era

A Good Share of Life. Maria Chronicles: Book 1 Epilogue

``Maria! What happening?! respond!`` Cloudy Night was the first to scream. North Arrow was just frozen in place as the scene unfold before her. Celestia wored a disturb frown.

``Princess! What happened to her?! One second everything seem fine and the other she's out cold on the floor!`` The Destral cried in panic.

``I through she was protected. I through Free Dreamer would have made in sort she could live here.`` The ruler of the day whispered quietly to herself.

``What are you talking about Princess?!`` North Arrow finally snap at the Princess.

Celestia only sigh. ``The magic of Equis isn't compatible for humans. Her body is slowy shutting down and if we do nothing she will die.``

``But this make no sense she lived there for almost a year! Wouldn't her body have shut down sooner?`` Cadence ask more than confused.

``No, since humans does not rely on magic as much as ponies to survive their body can last a lot longer when they are in an unknown world with a different type of magic and in certain rare cases can even adapt on their own. But Maria seem to not be so lucky.``

``Isn't there something we can do to save her?`` Cloudy Night almost beg.

``There are two ways we can prevent her from dying but I must ask her what she want. Girls could you place her on a bed? This will make the process easier.`` The three of them nod before Cadence envelope her in a magical aura and transport the human to her room.

Celestia followed them without a sound. When they arrive in front of the bed, Maria was placed on the bed. Immediatly a golden aura encircled her. Celestia close her eyes before she exited the concious world.

_I look around me and was surprised at what I saw. I was standing on clouds, how amazing is that? The clouds where scretching endlessly with no end. In the sky I could see thousand if not millions of stars. Even the greatest artist of human history wouldn't be able to picture this beauty._

_I spun around in surprise when I heard the beating of two majestic wings. My adoptive mother Princess Celestia stood before me with a gentle smile. But behind this mask I could see some distress and worry. To anypony else it would seem like nothing but I became close of the princess in the year I've been with her and I knew when she was hiding something._

_``Celestia where are we?`` My eyes got wide as I heard my voice, how could I talk? This is imposible!_

_``This is the main dreamscape created by my younger sister long ago. That is why you can talk, you are not limited to the limits of your body in your dreams.`` She said once again reading my expression. ``This is where every dreams and memories of my little ponies are gathered.`` _

_``I will cut the conversation short short Maria. Since you're human it's very difficult for me to maintain a connection with your mind. The magic you've been exposed through the year you've been here is the only thing I can use to connect with you.`` I wanted to ask all about this dreamscape but it's seem there was something important at stake here so I simply nod._

_``I through Free Dreamer had protected you from the exposure of magic when he sent you here. But I was wrong. Maria you're human soul is not made to be exposed to Equestrian magic. If we don't do something your body will slowly shut down t'ill you'are completely paralized and then when your last vital organs will shut down, you will die.`` At the end of her explanation my eyes got wide as a dinner plate._

_``There must be something we can do!`` I cried in panic._

_``Yes there is something we can do. It's exactly why I came here. You can either be transformed into a ponies and live in harmony with the magic of our world. Or I can wake you up forcibly with my magic for you to teleport yourself back home with the book Free Dreamer gave you. It's entirely your choice but you must hurry to chose.``_

_The book! I had completely forgot about it! If I can return home a few months before my families death I can find a way to save them! ``I chose to return home with the book.`` Celestia tried to hide her sadness at losing her only daughter since she losed Epona. But decided to completely respect my choice._

_``I will not be able to let you awake more than one full minute so make it quick once you are awake.`` I quickly nod before the dreamscape began to fade around me._

Celestia gasp as she regain conciousness in the real look sadly at the three young fillies who looked expectanly at her. ``Maria made her choice, she will return to her homeworld where she belong.`` Cadence took a solemn look at this. Cloudy Night and North Arrow gasp in shock.

``She can't do this! She belong with us! Why would she chose to go home where her family is gone?`` Cloudy Night shout trying to hide her tears.

``It's her choice to go home we have to respect that no matter how we feel. Now I will wake her up make your goodbye quickly she will not last long once she's awake.`` Celestia horn glowed brightly before her golden magic enveloped me.

I open my eyes quickly the first thing to assault me where two pairs of hooves. Cadence and Cloudy gave me a fierce hug. North Arrow just looked at me as if I had betrayed her. Without a word Celestia quickly levitated the familiar book in front of me. Before I could use it Cloudy gave me a strong kiss on the lips before she stood back with a weak smile.

I wave my hand at them, if only I could give them a better goodbye than simple gestures. But I guess my message got through. I close my eyes and made connection with the magic from the book. I look a last time at my friends- no my family before I let the magic engulfed me.

Before I could completely teleported through a coffee brown blur shot through the room and tackle me. The last thing I saw before I fad from Equestria was a pair of magenta eyes looking directly into my soul.

**Canada, city of Montreal, year 2018 after J.C**

Ow my head... Did I made it back home? I was responded by a bright light in my eyes and a loud obnoxious beeping sound. I noticed a few people around me pointing a rectangular device at me. I was confused as to what was so interesting about me that could attracted so much attention.

I got my response when a feminine voice groaned beside me. I turn my head only for my eyes to widden in shock when I saw North Arrow laying there beside me. She was sprawled in the streets from the teleportation.

The loud noise returned and I jumped in shock I looked behind me and saw a man in a strange metalic box giving me an impatient glare since I was blocking his way. I assumed he didn't saw the mythologic creature in face of his vehicule because I'm sure he wouldn't be so annoyed at my presence if he did.

I quickly grabbed my feathered friend before I sprinted out of the large crowd looking at us in awe, wonder and above all confusion.

Solana was enjoying a relaxing nap. Thing had been calmed lately, sure there was attacks from random monsters there and there. But as an angel her job wasn't to go hunt simple beast. That was the job of the knights. Her last missions was months ago so she was hoping something might show up soon.

As if Author himself had heard her wish. She heard a alarm sound rising from her computer. She slowly rose from her comfy bed before she looked at her scaner she had implanted in the device.

The Rito's feature changed to a grim expression as she saw that two living being had crossed the Gaia branch. But she couldn't help but fell a spark of excitement in the pit of her stomach. It's was time to hunt some criminal scum.

This was definetly the wrong world. I tried to tell to myself. Some things pointed that I was just in a different timeline. But it's was hard to believe that my world could have changed at this point. Some of the batiment where gigantic. People where rolling in strange boxes without any horses and there where lights everywhere in the windows without any sign of fire.

And to say I through Equestria was a strange world. At least they had a technology I could understand!... Most of the time anyway. ``Are you okay Maria?`` My friend North Arrow ask worriedly. I glare daggers at her. It's was her fault that I was in this strange place instead of in my home saving my family!

``Look I'm sorry for making you miss your travel to where you wanted to go. But you tried to leave us without even saying goodbye.`` I glare fatly at her before pointing my mouth. ``Oh yeah you're mute... But that don't excuse the fact that you leave us!``

Yeah because I'm sure you would transform yourself into another species just to stay with a friend. I through sarcastically to myself. I ignore North Arrow and focused into finding a place to stay for my new life whatever life I could make in this mess up world. It wasn't long t'ill I heard whispering voices.

``_C'est quoi cette affaire la? Sa l'air d'un chevale but ont dirait que c'est animée come un cartoon!``_ An old man said, he seem to talk french but his accent was something I never heard before.

``Is that Daring Do? Oh my god it is! Guys look a pony from Equestria!`` As soon as a younger man said those words a small crowd formed around us whispering excitedly. I noticed that one of them was wearing a black shirt with a Pegasus draw on it. The word 'brony' was written in majuscule above the Pegasus. What the hay was a brony? I didn't knew. I was about to run from the scene. But I saw that my friends was bragging to the humans instead of following me.

``I see that my popularity is so great that I have fans in another world! I knew I was destined to greatness!`` Several people took some small devices in their hand and some light came out of them. I assumed these device could take picture like these camera in Equestria.

I sigh in exasperaton before I took my friend by the hoof and ran with her. ``Hey I was talking to my fans!`` She cried indignantly.

``This girl just captured a pony, catch her!`` And just like that we had a mob of angry fans chassing after us. I expected to be pursued by an angry mob when I came here with North Arrow. But I through it would be to chase my alien friend away. Not a group of fans who wanted more time with the pony.

We made a turn to a back alley . The fans didn't notice it and simply continued to run in the street. I through I could finaly let a sigh of relief but of course life had some surprises for us. My Pegasus friend was out cold on the floor. I panicked and tried to wake her up by shaking her body but she didn't gave any response.

``Your friend is on the verge of dying. You should know that ponies can't survive for long without a strong magic always present around them. This world hold a magic of level D a level that can only support magicless races like your. But don't worry you will son join your little friend in death. Criminal scum.``

I spun around in surprise at the new voice and was even more surprise at the appearance of the woman before me. She looked almost human at first glance but she had some different features about her. Firstly at the place of her nose was the beak of a bird, instead of human feet she had a pair of claws and she had two feathery wings on her back.

Mom- I mean Celestia had talk about these creatures just once. She was a Rito a human/bird hybrid from the Great Sea. The strangest thing was that they obtain their wings after they were born by talking to a dragon. How did that work? I had no idea whatsoever.

The Rito pointed a small thing right at me. My eyes widden when I recognise it as a gun. I never saw one myself but they talked of it in school back in Equestria. I jumped away just in time to get away from her bullet. Unfortunately she had anticipated this and charge her magic to created a large gust of wind in my direction.

The wind was enough to send me and North Arrow crashing in a wall at the end of the back alley. The body of my Pegasus friend was laying lifelessly beside me. The Rito smirk at the scene before she lift her gun once more and shoot another bullet in my direction.

In a panic I grab my magical book and teleport myself and North Arrow to the first place I could think of. Which was Canterlot castle. Just before the telportation could be complet the bullet caught into the last bit of magic and was send with us through the multiverse.

As soon as we appear in the halls of the castle a piercing pain shoot in my stomach accompanied to a burning sensation. I look down and saw blood pouring through my body. And for the second time this day I collapsed on the ground just before my Pegasus friend could regain conciousness with the healty dose of magic she received.

**Beep, Beep, Beep.**

What an annoying sound. I tried to open my eyes and all I could see was colorful blobs in front of me. And the sounds I heard weren't clear either.

``...Alright?``

``...Just woke... Bullet... Almost died...`` That was the only bits of conversation I understood before I fell back asleep.

I woke up later when the moon was up in the sky. I noticed Celestia's head was at the end of my bed. I noticed that some drool escaped her mouth. She must have wait here all day. I felt bad woking her up but I really wanted to know how long I was out and what exactly happened. I was about to poke her with my hand but instead of my beloved appendage. I saw a beige furry limb. I did the first thing any sane human would do in my situation.

``AHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! AND HOW CAN I TALK?!`` The scream of course woked up Celestia a lot more faster than any of my poking could have done.

She relax slightly when she saw why I was panicking for. ``Maria I'm sorry to say this but you are a pony.`` You don't say! ``A bullet traveled with you through your teleportation you would have died if we didn't change you of body.``

``But why didn't you simply let me die? I could have choose what I wanted to become if I did with the elder gods and all that. Didn't you said that?`` God know it felt good to finaly be able to talk. I just wished my first words since I lost were lost wasn't used for arguing.

``Yes I did but travelling between the Gaia and the Kira branch is frown upon by the coucil in fact it is illegal for every inhabitant of the Kira branch.``

``And you couldn't have said that? That insane Rito almost kill me and North Arrow back there because she through we were 'criminal scum'!`` Celestia face became grim at this new.

``Rito... You mean Solana, Kira's student? She had no right to attack you. You were still a inhabitant of the Gaia branch when you travel back to your homeworld!`` Celestia exclaimed angrily.

``Were?`` She wince as soon as I ask that.

``Well when I changed you to a pony I had no choice to make evolve your soul to fit your new body. In doing so cutting your connection to the Gaia branch. You are officially a pony of Equestria.``

``Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to be a pony! Maybe I don't want to be stuck as a fingerless herbivore for the rest of eternity!``

I was afraid that somepony of the coucil through you had broke the laws and sent you to the Wasteland. Look Maria I'm sorry it is not in my power to change you in anything else than a pony. But I promised as soon as things are cleared up with the coucil I will let you chose what you want to be.`` Celestia tried to reassured me.

``What the point anyway? My magical book lost all it's power now that I travelled three times. I will never save my family.`` I respond dejectly.

``Look at the bright side young Maria. You have your voice back and I made sure you where a Unicorn so you could grab things more easily like when you where human.`` I didn't respond, now I admit that she really did everything she could to make me safe but at that time I was angry at her, at North Arrow, at the world and above all I was angry at the Rito who almost killed me.

A book was now forever close. The story of Maria the mute human was over. But a story is never fully over and the story of Maria the famous Unicorn author had begun.

**Maria note: **_that it folks. This was the last chapter I will do in A Good Share of Life. My next adventures will be published in The Maria Chronicles Book 2._


	36. Introduction of Act 2

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 36: Introduction of Act 2

Four years... Four years of peace, after Tititritero was defeated and the players were disconected to the world of Equestria. The ponies of Equestria could see how damaged their land was. A lot of ponies left their home for a new land, most simply move to places like Prance, Mexicolt, Saddle Arabia and even Dream Valley in rare cases.

Others decide to leave the world entirely to go Celestia know where. Me and my family had also moved after the fight was over. We are now living at the Crystal Empire who is still more or less still part of Equestria.

Most of Equestria have been rebuild during the four last years except for some parts of Manehattan. Since a lot of ponies don't want to come back in the city because of the horrors that been happening there. The Princesses decided to focuse the renovations on the other cities of the country.

Oh! Silly me I was so caught up in writting about Equestria that I forgot to talk about the most important thing, me! The sexiest Pegasus of all Equestria! I'm sure you want to know every single detail of my life!... What do you mean no? Well screw you because you're stuck with me as the main narrator for the whole story!

I open my eyes softly and the first thing I felt was a hoof rubbing my mane. But it wasn't the felling of a hoof caressing my mane that woke me up, but the light that came from it. I smile as I notice it was my best friend Sweet Tooth.

``Hi! You finally woke up! I through I would have to wait all day for you to wake up, which would have been super-duper boring!`` I snugle closer to her to try to make her stop to talk, as much as I like her bubbly personality she can be a bit annoying in the morning.

``What is this Winty? You want more attention? Of course I will take care of you!`` What is she- before I know it Sweet Tooth is on top of me kissing me full on the lips, She stop the kiss and giggle at my goofy expression before she began to gently nibble on my ear.

``Ahh! Sweet Tooth don't-`` *Pomph* Too late my feathered appendage were fully spreaded I couldn't help it, it's was like a sort of natural mechanic to Pegasi that show we were an healty pony in search of mate, a little like how some birds show their feathers to atract a female. Sweet Tooth giggle more loudly than the last time at my display.

``Whoa it's all it's took to get you excited? You Pegasi are really easy to please.`` The Crystal Pony commented, I blush furiously in embarassement. It's was not really the first time a mare had comment on how easy I was to please. But it's not my fault that I was born as the most sensitive race clearly these Crystal Ponies knew nothing about Pegasi.

``Awww, don't be sad Winty even if you're not much of a challenge you're adorable in bed.`` This cause me to flush harder. ``Speaking of bed do you want to go for round three?`` She ask with a sultry look.

I couldn't help but grin excitedly at the suggestion. ``Well if you want to...`` But before I could have a awesome moment with my best friend (With benefit) my mom interupt us by opening the door.

``Oh...My`` As quickly as she came mom close the door. I cover my eyes with my hooves in embarassement mom had see us in a very compromising position. I would have want to go outside the room and say it wasn't what it's look like. But there was way too many evidences we did it.

``Sooo, do you still want to do it?`` My friend ask hopefully.

``No Sweet Tooth I don't wanna right now.`` The Crystal pony deflate for a second.

``Well okay then! I guess you want to have some time alone so I will go on my way.`` Sweet Tooth was about to leave by the window but I stop her.

``Wait! I would be a terrible friend if I let you go without at least having breakfast.`` I didn't really want to have Sweet Tooth with us at the table this morning, not after mom saw us in bed. But I didn't want her to feel bad for all this.

``...Well okay then, but it's not fair to invited me for breakfast! You know I can't resist your mother cooking, she's so good at this!`` She exclaimed licking her lips.

``I can't argue with you there.`` I replied with as small smile on my lips.

When we enter in the kitchen mom look at us awkwardly, I tried to not make eye contact with mom, Sweet Tooth look as if nothing ever happen and ate as if she didn't been seen having a sexual intercourse with me. And Meek Sky was totally obvious of anything that happened this morning.

The awkward silence was brocken when the phone of my friend began to vibrate. ``Oh my gosh! I'm late for my job! Mr. Roll wanted me to make two dozens of Cinnamon bun for noon!`` Immediatly she dive her muzzle in the scrambled egg and ate like a pig. ``I have to go sorry for the inconvenience miss Fluttershy!`` With that the bubbly mare slam the door shut in ran to the shop she worked at.

And cue the silence again, after almost a full minute through mom decide to finally talk. ``Winter Song, I'm happy you have a healty..._Love_ life.`` She said the word by glancing at Meek Sky. ``But I think you should bring a little less of your, um. _Friends_ at home.``

``What?! But Sweet Tooth was my first friend when we came to the Crystal Empire! I can't simply tell her to go away!`` I said indignantly.

``I don't talk about Sweet Tooth either I know she's important to you, but each month you seem to bring mares I never saw before, I just don't want you to have a bad influence on your little sister.``

``You're talking as if you think I'm a sort of slut!`` I fume angrily before I gallop outside of the house and slam the door angrily.

``No Winter I didn't mean it like that please don't leave!`` Fluttershy cried but I was arleady long gone.

``Mom what does slut mean?`` Meek Sky ask curiously.

``Not now sweetie.`` The shy Pegasus respond nervousely.

I can't believe mom would say I give a bad exemple to Meek Sky I protected her all my life! Ok sure maybe I've made a roll in the hay more time than the average ponies, but seriously who want to be normal? I mean if I was normal I wouldn't even have my amazing powers.

A few mares who pass me wave at me with friendly smile and I wave at them back. ``Friends of your?`` I yelp in surprise at the unexpected voice before I turn in direction of a small fluffy ball of orange fur. ``Oh sorry did I scare you?``

``Soft Paw? What are you doing here? The last time I saw you was one year ago when you stole all the fishes for the griffins dignitary.`` At the mention of the fishes a bit of drool was forming around the cat mouth before she shook her head.

``Ah, those where good times indeed, there no real good reasons why I'm here, I was just bored out of my mind of travelling and decided to come see what the filly of my ex master was doing.`` Without warning she pounce on my back and laid down on my fur.

``What do you think you're doing?`` I raise a eyebrow at the cat.

``I walked all day so I'm taking a nap on you, don't mind me you're free to go on with your day.`` She said before she let out a yawn and close her eyes.

``Gee thanks, I was so worried you wouldn't let me go on with my day.`` I replied flatly. Ok now that I'm outside where shoud I go? Let see there the crystal castle, I could see some crystal ponies, maybe go check on crystal heart I didn't saw it since the last crystal fair, or maybe I could go eat some crystal berries those are delicious.

...Yeah I didn't realise it at first but crystals can get really old after a while. I mean when you visit the empire it's amazing an entire city constructed with magical crystals. But when you have lived here for four years crystals can really get dull.

``Awww, she's so cute what is her name?`` I almost yelp once again at the unexpected voice. I spun around to see my friend from the buffaloes tribe Little Strongheart with a younger looking calf. After the fight with Discord and Titiritero a few of the buffaloes had decide to rest in safe environement of the empire. That cause a lot of tension with the elders who wanted to stay in their ancestor lands. The buffaloes where now divised in two tribes, one had stay here and the other have return to Appleloosa.

``Her name is Soft Paw she was the cat of my sister father.``

``I didn't know you liked cat Winter.`` Little Stronheart said with a smile, the young calf snickered for a moment.

``Of course she would like pussies. The thing you and her had isn't exactly a secret in the tribe.,`` he was slapped by her as she blush furiously.

``I'm sorry for my little cousin he can get a little immature at time.``

``It's ok.`` I said with my best smile.

``Well I gotta go my father need me back at home see you another time Winter.`` And with that the two buffaloes were off.

``Wow I didn't think you were into interspecies relasionships, you make me think of Dream even more, I don't know if your mother told you but Dream was once a human like your grandmother Maria.`` The car became worried when I didn't respond. ``Winter? Are you alright honey?``

``A-am I a slut Soft Brew?`` I ask with a sniff.

``What?! No of course not! You do seem to be more sexually active than most ponies of your age, but everypony have their choices of life. Look at Cloud Kicker of your old town by example there not many ponies she didn't 'bang' as she put it and nopony judge her for what she do, Well almost nopony.``

``It's not because a pony has more sex than me that it's mean I'm not a slut! I don't know what to do I never through I was one before today. I feel so dirty now that I realised with how many ponies I sleep with.``

``Look Winter the term slut is a total sexism term a lot of stallions sleep around and aren't insult for it, so why should you care what some ponies think?``

``You don't understand! It's not just because of the insult! Now that I sleep with many ponies everpony will think, 'hey it's Winter the mare who spread her legs for anyone let get a one stand with her!' And then I will never be able to have any serious relashionships because of this reputation!``

``I'm sure you will find somepony who-`` She tried to say something but I didn't listen as a genous idead enter my mind.

``I know! I will just have to find a new place to live! I'm seventeen so I technically can live of my own if mom agree with it!Now I just need to find a job somewhere!``

``Winter Song you don't need to make a decision so drastic!`` The cat tried to complain but was silence when she had to grip myself on my fur as I gallop for the stand of the Crystal Daily. I search through the jobs section.

``Let see... Plumber for Fillydelphia, ewww! There no way I will work in something so dirty beside I have no experience whatsoever in plumbery. Need helping hooves at Appleloosa farm, nope the only time I like to get dirty and tired is either in a epic adventure or in my bed with a cute mare. Hey! Aunt Rarity is asking for a model in her boutique. Well I don't like to stand still for hours but I guess it have the advantage of having new dresses for free and I would work with somepony of my own family. What the worst that could happen?``

``You did not just said that.`` The cat on my back facepaw with a groan.


	37. Way Back Home

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 37: Way Back Home

``Wake up, we're here.`` A voice said nudging me with a furry paw. I woke up to find the orange cat looking at me with a bored expression.

We were on board of the friendship express, convincing mom to come back in Ponyville wasn't easy at first. She's still scared that a monster or an ancient evil creature will invade town and hurt me. But as soon as I mentioned I would work with aunt Rarity she was more open at the idea of me moving back at my foalhood also lend me a few bits so I could find a place to sleep or something like that.

Soft Paw jump on my back as soon as she saw I was leaving the train. I seriously begin to wonder if this cat is more lazy than Duchess Epona and that saying something.

I took a large breath of the fresh air of Ponyville, the Crystal Empire was not polluted in any way but there was always something off about the air. Probably have to do with the magic that keep the city warm from the frozen wasteland around it.

Looking at Ponyville I was relieved to see almost everything was exaclty how we left it. Except maybe for a few new houses and stores that had pop around. I could easily have took off in the sky and go directly to the Carousel boutique but it was so long ago I came here I want to trot in the streets and maybe see some familiar faces.

I decide to see my favorite aunt first, so I made my way to the library. On my way I saw some ponies and humans looking at me with great interest for some strange reasons. I wonder why there so many humans in Ponyville, I mean if they could live here I could understand but a human couldn't live more than a year in Equestria. It's a little hard to think they're all on vacation here. I mean I love this town, but that because I grew up here. What does these humans find more interesting here than a place like Canterlot or the Crystal Empire?

I was stopped by a loud squeal before a stallion appear in face in front of me, he was a beige Pegasus and his cutie mark was a blue shield with a lightning bolt, wait isn't this Flash Sentry the guy who harrased my aunt to get a date even through she's not interest in stallions? ``Can I help you.`` Maybe it's not the same guy, I told to myself. But as soon as he heard my voice the stallion look like a foal at heart warming eve.

``Can I have a authograph?!`` He shout immediatly, I back away in fear before I took a large breath my heart was pounding on my chest.

``Please don't shoot like that! I had a bad experiences with a stallion in the past and if you make agressive actions I could easily kick your flank!`` Or broke down like a scared filly depend on the situation really.

``Oh... Sorry Winter Song.`` The stallion said sorrowfully.

``Wait, how do you know my name? And why do you want a autograph of me?``

``Because I really like your... Mane?`` He said with a really bad poker face. This guy is really weird maybe I should just walk away from him, but then I'm scare he will begin to stalk me.

``Fine I will give you a autograph but don't come bother me again.`` I hastily sign his piece of paper with my mouth and gave it back the strange stallion. When he began to squeal like a fan girl I quickly gallop to the library.

I knock at the door quickly, it wasn't long before I heard somepony coming, when the door open I through the library had changed of owner. But I quickly realised it was just Spike who had become taller than the last time I saw him.

``Hey cousin! What are you doing here in Ponyville?`` He ask with a bright smille.

``I decided to come back to my foalhood home apparently aunt Rarity is asking for a model so I decided to come to take the job.`` The dragon burst out laughing at the revelation.

``Oh Celestia my side! You, one of the most tomboyish filly I know will take a job as a model?!``

``Hey! I was maybe tomboyish when I was young but I learned to be a proper mare since the last time we saw each other!... More or less.`` I mumble the last part, ok maybe I was not a proper mare but a girl can dream right?

``Spike! What is it with all the shouting? Is this one of the Chrysalis Witness again?!`` A familiar voice from upstair ask before my aunt came trotting down from the stairs.

``No it's Winter Song! Apparently she's coming back home!`` Spike shout back.

``Winter?!`` The Alicorn mare instantly hug me tightly. ``It's so good to see you! Is Fluttershy with you?`` She ask excitedly.

``No she's still in the Crystal Empire with Meek Sky I decided to come here alone for... Personal reasons.`` Twilight smile deflate but she was still clearly happy to see me.

``Boring! When are we going to Rarity's I want to see Opal she's a bitch most of the time but I still like her.`` The voice from the orange cat made jump bot Spike and Twilight.

``Oh! Soft Paw I didn't see you back there. What are you doing with Winter? I through you were travelling alone for years!`` The purple princess exclaimed.

``Well I was bored of travelling after fourteen years so I decided this morning to follow Winter around.``

``If by follow you mean sleeping on my back all day,`` I glare at the lazy cat, which made my aunt giggle. ``Anyway I think I should go to the Carousel Boutique before somepony take the job.`` I gave a last hug to my aunt and Spike.

Before I left the library Twilight said a last thing. ``Winter! When you walk in town be careful of the bronies and the humans! Some of them can be a little... Overhelming at time.`` What the hay is a brony? Mark said he was one but I never understood what was the concept, I mean I get that they like ponies, but Twilight like Zebras and you don't see her calling herself a zony.

``I will keep that in mind, thanks!`` I said before closing the door softly.

To not stumble upon other of these _bronies_ I decided to fly to the Carousel Boutique instead of trotting. I had to hear Soft Paw complaining all the way through but it was worth it. I land in front the boutique of aunt Rarity and tuck my wings back to my sides.

A wave of nostalgia hit me when I open the door and heard the familiar jingle of the bell. ``Welcome to the Carousel boutique where everything is _chic_ and _magnifique._``

``You know Prench doesn't sound that fancy when it's your native language.`` The white Unicorn gasp when she saw who had open her door.

``Winter Song! Oh darling I didn't saw you for _ages_! What are you doing in my little boutique, dear?``

I hesitate for a second when I saw her expectent blue emerald eyes looking at me. ``I-I kinda wanted to have the m-model job if it still open.`` I said nervousely, the next thing I knew I hear a loud squeal and I have my face full of white fur as my aunt squeeze me excitedly.

``I never through I would see the day you would let me style that horrid mane of your!`` Wow rude much? Before I know it Rarity is levitating several brushes and is trying to style my mane, I wince as she tug at one of my knots. ``Darling, you seriously should take care of your mane more often, I admit I'm not the biggest fan of green but your mane is simply beautiful!``

When she was finished with my mane she levitate a mirror in front of me. Woah I didn't knew my hair was that long, I look a lot more girly than before, my mane style now look almost the same as my old Equestrian teacher Fleur de Lis.

If somepony would have told me one year ago Rarity would make me look like one of these prissy ponies of Canterlot I would have ran far away from my aunt. But now that I have a look at it... I kinda like it.

My aunt must have caught my expression because she had a very sastified smile. ``Wait here dear I think we should add a final touch.`` She trot upstair and I heard her searching in several things before she came back downstair. I felt something attaching itself on my tail I look at it quickly and I saw a very pink ribbon on my tail.

``Now you look simply darling. I'm sure you will get the attention of all the stallions.`` I made a disgust face at that.

``Aunt Rarity you know I don't like stallions.`` She blink for a second before realisation down on her face.

``Oh I had forgot your door swung that way excuse me dear. But I'm sure you will attract the attention of a lot of beautiful mares too with your new style.`` I don't know if I should be happy to attract attention like that. After all I leaved the Crystal Empire because of my reputation of sleeping around, I don't want ponies thinking I just want some flank, not anymore.

But I had to admit the ribbon did look kinda cute and I didn't want to disapoint my aunt with her hard work so I decided to keep it. ``So does that mean I can have the job to model?``

``Oh! Of course dear I had almost forgot about that, you will just need to model once each seasons. You will be paid handsomely of course.``

``You don't need to pay me that much aunt Rarity I know you will give me more than you should and-``

``Oh pish posh Winter you're my niece you deserve all the bits I will give you, beside you will live alone with your cat. I think you will need the bits.`` I open my mouth to argue but I knew it's was a lost battle. So I simply decide to go with it.

``So when is the next modelling?`` I ask eagerly.

``Well you came a lot sooner than what I had hoped for. I just made the announcement in the journal yesterday, I will need your help in three weeks from now.``

``Are you sure you want me to model for you? I mean you know I'm not into girly things most of the time and plus I'm a Pegasus it's harder for us to put clothing because of our wings.`` I said nervousely.

``You're perfect for the job Winter Song, I'm absolutely sure the elite of Canterlot will love your lovely mane and also you being a Pegasus is a good thing. It's will show that my clothings are for everypony!`` She said with a proud smile.

``Well okay... I guess, I have to find a place to sleep so see you another time aunt Rarity!`` I was about to leave the shop but my aunt appear in front of me.

``No, no, no! This will simply won't do darling, I can't let you leave like that it's almost nighttime arleady there no way you will find a place before it's become dark. Ponyville is still one of the safest town around, but Equestria in general became surrounded by strangers after these last years the crimes rate didn't increase much but we're never too sure. You should sleep in the guest room.``

``But you did so much arleady`` Rarity respond with a warm smile.

``Winter Song you are part of my family you are always welcome here, come on rest for the night I would feel a lot more reassured.`` I hesitate for a second but sigh in defeat when I saw her pleading eyes.

``I guess a night won't hurt`` She clap her hooves happily at the new. That night, sleep was hard. Growing up I was never far away from mom or my sister for long. It's was weird to not being woke up in the middle of the night by my sister who wanted to cuddle with me. But I was able to find sleep after a little while.


	38. Supernatural

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 38: Supernatural

**Earth, Year 2042 **

It's been thirty years since the death of Peace Dreamer on Earth. After the strange occurence around his death his sister began to search for evidence everywhere of what could have happened that faithful day. Jessica look over her note she made over the years.

_I don't know what happen to Sam but I know it was not natural, we were going in vacation and sudently me and my parents found ourself in a hotel room in the middle of Canada before we could even blink._

_And then we received the new that my brother was dead, my parents got into a depression and got distant over the years. Me I had no time to cry, I couldn't simply let it go like this. I had to find what happened for me and for my brother and finally have some closure._

_Unfortunately it wasn't as simple as calling the police and tell them what happened because most people who I told the stories through I was either crazy or through I was creating my own fictional world to cope with the death of Sam._

_But I knew all I saw was real, but the problem was that even if I decided to take the case in my hands. The case was anything but normal, in the end I had to turn to the paranormal. But even the knowledge on ghost and the such didn't help me much._

_The problem was that there was nothing that proved what did kill my brother. Whatever killed Sam have not been seen by any other people before, not anyone who wrote paranormal books anyway. _

She close the book with a frown thirty years and still nothing, her parents had insist a lot of time to just give up that she wasted her life away. But she couldn't go on and act as if nothing happened since that day her life had changed forever.

By searching in the supernaturel she saw a lot of strange things in her life, mostly ghosts and strange apparitions. She didn't knew if her brother had been attacked by a ghost but they seem to be the only thing she had seen in this world that the scientifics couldn't explain.

Everything else she searched, vampires, werewolf, witches, etc. Didn't seem to exist or didn't exist anymore. But her greatest discovery yet was a strange ball of light that she was able to keep in a bottle. It's seem to bring her luck anytime she need it.

She sigh and threw her journal on the bed before grabbing the bottle in question and place it in her backpack. She walk out of her house to have some fresh air she felt a little bad tonight. When she was outside she was about to relax and sit on the stairs in front of her door. But her posture tense up when she heard someone kick a bottle in her back alley.

Her years of dealing with strange criminal cases made her nervous of the littlest things. She carefully search in her backpack and retrieve a small pistol. She remove the security before slowly sneaking the long of the wall.

She really hoped she wouldn't have to use her weapon but life can be cruel sometime. She turn the corner and saw one of the strangest sight she ever seen, but she couldn't tell it was the strangest thing she has encoutered. In front of her was a really tall green man wearing a medieval looking armor.

She realised it was probably a troll, she was both scared and excited at the prospect of seeing the creature. This was the first thing of legends she had found that wasn't a ghost! But before she could observe any longer the creature sniff in the air and decide to jump in top of her apartement.

Her mouth drop at the sight, the apartement she live in had three floors! Jessica ran at the opposite side of her home trying to get a good view of the troll. What she didn't expected was for it to drop just in front of her sending her falling on the ground at the impact.

The troll glared at her for a second before it decided to scream. ``Give shard of life to Ayagi, ape!`` She noticed that the troll was eyeing her backpack and instantly glare back.

``There no way I'm going to let you have the closest thing to a solid evidence around my brother death, beast!`` When the troll menacingly approached her she pointed the gun at him. ``Don't come closer or I will kill you!`` When the monster didn't listen she began to shoot at the troll, much to her surprise the bullets bounce on him as if it was nothing.

The troll grab the backpack of Jessica and shook it to try to get the human out of it. The woman began desperate she wish she could find a way to get him away. She knew it was a lost cause but she tried to shoot him a last time.

Without either of them noticing The shard in Jessica backpack began to glow brightly along with her pistol. She shoot her last bullet. The weapon shot the bullet at the speed of light and the bullet produced a large trail of spiritual energy. The bullet easily tore through the shoulder of the troll with the power of the shard of life.

The green beast scream in agony and release Jessica on the ground. The woman tried to back away from Ayagi, but the troll wasn't too keen in letting her go after the pain she had inflict to him. His chest began to glow to a silver light before pike of steel appeared. The woman eyes widden when the spikes became larger and head on her way at a large speed.

She screamed and place a hand in front of her face to protect herself. The last thing she felt was dozens of metalic spikes percing her body before she felt nothingness. But there was one thing still stuck in her mind when she close her eyes for the last time, on the hand of the troll was a silver colored infinity symbol.

I woke up with a start, strange I don't remember my dream but I feel like something horrible happened. The purring of Soft Paw help me to calm myself after a while. A soft knock on the other side of the door took my attention.

The door open to reveal a familiar white mare, at first I through it was Rarity but upon closer inspection I realise it was my aunt Sweetie Belle. ``Hi Winter! My sis told me you came back sorry if I woke you up.``

I wave a hoof nonchalantly before I got up from the bed. ``It's okay I was about to get out of bed anyway.``

``Well I was not! So can you two get away?!`` Soft Paw grumble, me and Sweetie Belle look at each other and burst out laughing before we made our way downstair. Once on the living room we both sat on a couch, I look at my hooves awkwardly before I tried to start a conversation.

``So how is Fleur de Lis?`` I ask curiously.

``She's fine, but her career not so good two years ago her popularity began to fade away and well the only reason she's still modeling was beause me and Fancy Pants pulled a few strings, but it will not last forever.`` Well that was depressing. ``Talking of modelling, I see you have a new mane style. Forgive me for saying this but it's a little weird to see you fancy like that especially with this pink ribbon, not to say it doesn't look beautiful on you.``

I blush at the compliment. ``It's aunt Rarity who styled my mane yesterday, I think she wanted to see if I was fit to be a model for her fashion show.`` Sweetie Belle burst out laughing.

``You will participate in a fashion show?! I through Scootaloo would become a princess before you would particiapte as a model!`` I blush in embarassement.

``Are you trying to say I'm ugly?!`` She immediatly stop to laugh when she saw my hurt expression.

``No! That not what I meant at all, you're very pretty Winter Song. I just mean you where acting like a tomcolt the last time I saw you so it's weird thinking of you wearing frilly dresses.`` She said looking at me guiltily.

For a reason that is still unknown to me my mask I had wore all these years of a though filly made to protect Meek Sky crumble at that moment. ``I-I'm just confused I guess, all these years I tried to fit in with my family and tried to be normal. But each time it's like I have two minds that contradict each other.

One want to act like any filly and relax with a bunch of friends, while the other want to go on wild adventures. One want to wear frilly dresses, while the other is afraid to look girly. I don't know why it's so complicated, it's as if there was a part of me stuck in my unconsiousness that still wanted to affect my life, but that not possible right?``

Sweetie Belle had shifty eyes and look around nervousely. ``I'm sure there a logical explanation, you will probably find what you want to be one day. Anyway I have to go, Photo Finish is waiting for me in Canterlot.`` With that Sweetie Belle trot out of the boutique leaving me alone.

I wanted to slap myself, look at her you shared your stupid problems with her and now she's felling awkward! I should have keep it to myself.

Jessica open her eyes and the first thing that greet her was the color purple. Is she's... Dead? She didn't know she wanted to believe she was in a coma at the hospital. But after the hit she received she would have need to be made of steel to survive and even then she wasn't sure it would have sufficed.

The strangest things was that she felt extremely lightweight, felt no pain whatsoever and she didn't even had the urge to breath some air. Jessica lift a hand in front of her face and was midly surprised to see that she could see through it.

The irony was not lost on her. After wasting all her life hunting ghosts she had become one herself. She turn her head to see stranges creatures walking around her, a couple of tall foxes was heading her way.

The male of the couple pass through her ethereal body without even flinching, through after a while the fox had sudently the hurge to sneeze for a strange reason. Jessica was totally lost she didn't know where to go, if this was the afterlife where did she land, in heaven? It didn't seem like it, in hell? This seem way too calm and happy to be it.

She noticed another strange creature was heading her way, some part of her look like a human being at first glance, but it had a beak, instead of feet it's had bird claws and it also had two feathery wings. The creature look at her for a second before it looked at a notepad. ``Welcome to the Veil Jessica Dubois if you could follow me you will meet with the Elders.`` She said in a flat and uninterested tone.

The woman awkwardly follow the human/bird hybrid she didn't really had other choices. After a minute of silence she decided to ask a question. ``So I don't want to be rude or anything, but who and what are you? I never saw anything like you before.`` The other woman sigh clearly expecting the question.

``My name is Solana aprentice of Kira one of the four Elders, as for what I am. I'm a Rito from the Great Sea.``

``The Great Sea of where?`` Jessica ask confused.

``Just the Great Sea, oh look we're here.`` They had stop in front of a golden door where two man wearing fake looking wings were guarding the door. ``The Elders are at the other side of the door. Don't worry about your appearance they see much more worse and weird stuff than you each days.`` With that the Rito flap her wings and took off in the starry sky of the Veil.

Jessica gulp nervousely and slowly walk toward the door. When no guards react to her presence she tried to push the door open. She was surprised for a moment when her hand pass through the door before she remembered she was in a ethereal body.

At the other side of the door was four strange beings waiting for her. ``Welcome Jessica Dubois to the Council of the gods. Here you will either be able to chose a new world to live or start from the begining. You can either go back to the Gaia branch and forget your past life ever happened, or go in the Kira branch and live a life in the protected lands of the council as long as you want.`` A giant ball of light with several voices said calmly.

Jessica knew arleady where she wanted to go, the presentation was all pretty useless to her. ``I want to find my brother, Samuel Dubois.``


	39. Family Reunion?

A Good Share of Lifes, Chapter 39: Family reunion?

Jessica trip on a rock and fell on hard dirt road of Ponyville, everyone look at her with worry frown before a pink aura levitate her back on her four new limbs. She turn around and look at the small Unicorn who had help her. ``Thanks Meek Sky I don't know what I would do without you.``

The shy pony smile brightly back at her, Jessica sigh as she tried with difficulty to walk on her four hooves. She couldn't believe she had to change of species entirely and why had her brother had become a pony in the first place!?

_``Samuel Dubois?`` The hooded god of death ask surprised. ``Well I didn't heard that name since fifteen years ago when a human like you pass these door.`` Jessica eyes widden._

_``Fifteen years?! But my brother died thirty years ago!``_

_``Relax miss Jessica, the time between your world and this world work differently in a certain way.`` The goddess of life replied._

_``When Samuel came here, she decided to go in Equestria a world a lot different where beast of legends and magic is common thing.`` Harmony said calmly said._

_``She? What do you mean she? Samuel is a man!`` The god of balance wince as he realise his mistake._

_``It's a really complicated and long story miss Jessica, but it's not my place to tell it your sister and her family should tell you what happened in fifteen years.`` Her brother was a she? What the fuck was this joke? If it was their idea of a prank it clearly not funny._

_``Ok pretending for an instant I believe everything you say, what should i do to see my bro- sister.`` She said the last word with a weird expression._

_``Well it's all depend if you want to stay with Samuel or not, if you were to stay in this new world, you would need to become a creature of Equis.`` Author said._

_``What? Why?!`` The woman ask not licking this turn of event._

_``Like I said Equis is a place where magic exist in abundance, on Earth it's too exist but in a much lower level just enough to make the living creatures live. If you were to keep a human body you would be lucky if your body survived more than a full year.`` Author respond._

_``...What are the species that live in this Equis?`` Jessica ask more calmly than before._

_``Plenty! There Griffins, Minotaurs, Caribou, Deer, Cow, Buffalo, Changeling, Donkey and Mule, just to name a few of the sapient creatures, because I don't think you would be interested in becoming an animal do you?`` Those where sapient creatures? More than half of them where animals back on Earth!_

_``So what did become my brot- I mean sister?`` She said again with a weird expression._

_``Well Samuel decided to become an Equestrian Pegasus ponies, the three main races of this country are the Earth ponies, the Pegasi and the Unicorns.`` Author state._

_``Pony? My brother decided to become a pony?! What the fuck Sam? I through it was just a show you enjoyed like that!`` She took deep breath, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be one of those ponies, but she had wast all her life away to find what happen to her brother, now she had the chance to not only find what happen but to find hima live and well._

_What was humanity anyway? Humanity always what defined sapience in the human culture, so technically by that logic, if she was still a living sapient creature with emotions and iinteligence she would still have her humanity in the end. ``What are the differences between the three races of ponies?``_

_``Well Earth ponies the most common race are stronger and more resistant than the others, they also have a very deep connection with the earth and the plants. The Pegasi like Samuel can fly, control the weather and walk on cloud, they are more sensible to physical sensations because they are the race that use the most magic in every things they do, in doing so their magical defense are a lot more feeble. _

_And finally the Unicorn, their magic is concentrated around their brain. Because of that they tend to be a little bit smarter than the other races but not too much and in certain cases even with that advantage certain are still the most stupids ponies in their town even when they are the only Unicorn in this area, anyway In got sidetracked here, their most important trait however is that they can control magic at their will with their horn, but most Unicorns can only cast spells around a specific type of skills.``_

_Jessica through about it, each races had interesting aspect but she had to admit she had always wanted to do magic. ``I want to be a Unicorn.`` God did that felt childisg saying those words. The four beings nod at her and sudently she balck out, how couls she black out with her being a soul? She didn't know but that was a mystery that would probably never be solved._

``Are we here soon?`` Jessica complain to the 'mother' of her 'sister'.

``My friend Rarity house is not too far away just a little longer.`` Fluttershy said encouragely, she couldn't still believe her sister had found a new family just like that, she couldn't blame her after all she was all alone in this new world, but it's was just strange.

_Jessica stood mouth agaped at the sight before her, there was no fucking way this place could exist. Yet everything pointed to the opposite, the Crystal Empire stood proudly before the fromer human. This sort of place was suppose to exist in legends who would be later be found to be false or in fairytales for kids, but not in real life!_

_The mare shook her head and held a piece of paper in front of her face, unfortunately the piece fell of her grip. Jessica tried to grab it but without her fingers she was uselss. Sighing in frustration she look at the paper a last time and decided to find the house by memory._

_Finally she founded it and gently knock on the door made of crystal, she hard quiet foo- hoofsteps coming on her way before a butter yellow Pegasus answer the door. She seem a little out of place since she seem to be the only pony in this place who her coat didn't looked like a sparkling crystal._

_``Can I help you miss?`` The mare ask with a soft voice._

_Yes I'm searching for my brother, the elders said she now go by the name of Winter Song?``The sound of breaking glass was the first respond she got was the a glass shatering on the floor. Jessica spun around and saw that the sound came from a crystal ponies who had close her window on her vase._

_She shook her head annoyed at the distration before she return her full attention on the mare who had her eyes wide and her mouth agap. ``You're Dream sister?!`` Dream? Who was that didn't they tell her her brother name was Winter?_

_``Anyway I would really be happy if I could see my brother, miss?``_

_``She's not here! She left for Ponyville two days ago! Quick we must find her and tell her your here, oh waht will I tell her. I hope she will still like me after i hide so many things from her all these years!``_

_``Hey calm down, I just want to see her! Seriously who would name a town Ponyville you guys have no sense of originality.`` Fluttershy just continued to freak out by pacing around her house._

And now here they where in the middle of this 'Ponyville' searching for Winter Song. ``Here we are! Carousel boutique.`` Fluttershy said with an happy sigh. They were in front of a large building, Fluttershy trot in first followed by her daughter and the fromer human.

The belle above announce all their arrival, ``Welcome to Carousel Boutique where everything is chique and magnifique.`` Rarity open her eyes and gasp as she saw her best friend standing with her daughter.

``Fluttershy! Darling it's so good to see you! I think you arrive just at the good time Winter Song began to felt homesick today. Oh! How rude of me I didn't notice we had a third guest who would you be dear?``

``I'm Jessica`` The Unicorn said shaking the hoof of the white mare, Rarity face scruntch into a frown.

``Are one of those bronies that been around lately?`` She ask curiously.

``Eh I don't think so, I don't even know what is a browny outside of being a patisery.`` Rarity place a hoof to not laugh at the ignorant mare. ``So what can I help you with miss?`` Rarity ask but it was Fluttershy who respond.

``We want to see Winter, could you send her down?``

``Certainly Fluttershy.`` The fashionesta said with amile and trot upstair, it wasn't long before I came down of the stair to greet my mom.

``Mom! I'm so glad to see you, I'm sorry if I made you sad the other day.`` I guiltily look at the ground.

``It's ok Winter, but I'm not sure you should be the one to apologise.`` My mom said with a frown.

``Eh?`` I tile my head curiously at my mom, what was she talking about?

``Winter this is Jessica, your biological sister.`` Both me and Meek Sky eyes widden at this new.

``What?! You where one of the ponies who abandon me when I was a foal? How dare you come to me after all these years?`` I said glaring coldly at the new mare.

``No Winter! She didn't abandon you, there something I have hide you all your life that you must know.`` I gulp nervousely and look at my mother, I could fell I wouldn't like any of this, my mom close her eyes and a tear roll down her cheek. ``Winter, the night we find you in the whitetaill wood Princess Celestia made up a story for everypony who wasn't close of Peace Dreamer.

The only ponies who where close of him wwho didn't heard of the true story behind Dream death was Meek Sky and... You`` Meek Sky gain a hurt look as she look at her mother, me my eyes only widden, why would I be close of Dream?

``Winter my sweetie, the reason why you don't remember the first three years of your life, it's because you were born in the Whitetail Woods, you were never a random filly who simply found herself between a cross-fire. You are the reincarnation of Peace Dreamer.``

``W-what that not possible, you mean that you lied to me for fourteen years!?`` My mom wince.

``I know it's bad, but if you knew nopony would ever let you alone, Dream became a legend by defeating a Soul Reaper you didn't need that sort of attention while growing up!``

``But you could have told me! I wouldn't have say anything to anypony!``

``No! I know you, you would have tried to raise Meek Sky with me even through you weren't able to!``

``Even if you didn't told me I still help my sister all her life, there no justification why you hide everything from me!``

``I was scare okay! You were suppose to marry me and sudently I had to raise you as my foal! I didn't want you to leave me and I know you would have feel different if you knew you were suppose to be married to me because we couldn't be lovers anymore and you wouldn't see me as your mother either!``

I close my eyes before I gallop outside of the boutique. ``Winter wiat please! Forgive me please!`` It was hard to not listen to her my heart scream traitor at me as I ran further away from my mother but I need to think it was way too much to process.

I didn't know what to think of my life anymore, ex fiancée and daughter of Fluttershy, how does this make any bucking sense?! ``I see you fianlly found the truth, I guess the cat had to quit the bag a time or another, ahahaha! Get it? The bag out of the bag? Ah fuck you I find it funny.``

I look around at the stranger voice, my eyes laid on a human being who was calmly sitting on a tree bitting on a apple. ``Who the hay are you?`` I ask glaring at the man.

``Oh yeah, it's the first time you met me as Winter Song is it? Allow me to introduce myself, Time Skip, time traveller, member of the Soul Reapers and funniest asshole in the union of the council.`` The man grin at me as my eyes widden in horror, this is the Reaper who had kill Dre- me fourteen years ago!


End file.
